Her Own Destiny To Fulfill
by anianka
Summary: [AU] Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events at the end of Season 1 the revelations in the cave you all know what I mean, right? Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?
1. Sullen in San Francisco

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key the Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

* * *

**Chapter One: "Sullen in San Francisco" **

The blind snapped shut with a loud click, hiding the bright reflection of the setting sun against the clouds below. The leather of the seat beside her creaked as her mother looked up from her magazine to give her a concerned glance, but Liz Parker barely gave her a glance of her own before shutting her eyes and shoving the earphones provided further into her ears as she huddled into her seat. The petite brunette knew she was acting petulant, and that she should try to make at least some sort of conversation, but she was just too tired of charades.

The last couple of days in Roswell had been exhausting for Liz. After what had been revealed in the cave, she had been strenuous in avoiding Max, certain that he would only try to assure her that his destiny wasn't important, that she was the only one that mattered to him. Liz knew Max well enough to know what he would say; their connection was still there even though Liz had tried so hard to fight against it. Sometimes the pull was so great she just wanted to give in and listen to him speak the words she wanted so hard to believe; but she also knew the truth. There was no future for them - there never had been. He was so different from her; too different. He had tried to tell her that from the first, but she hadn't believed him, and hadn't let him believe it either; but his destiny found them anyway. And she couldn't face him now with the knowledge that he could never be hers.

So here she was, on a flight to San Francisco, and she was beginning to regret it. When her mother had asked Liz to go with her to a business-related conference, she had jumped at the chance to get out of Roswell for a while. But now, as the plane bought her seconds closer to another city, a part of her insisted that this was the last place she wanted to be, and she was ready to listen to it. Even if she couldn't be near Max without her heart breaking all over again, at least she had Maria and Alex to depend on. But that was part of the problem; she had thrown her friends into this otherworldly mess as well as herself, and they were just as involved in "Czechoslovakian" matters as she had been. Telling herself that where Maria was, Michael was, and Max equally not far behind, wasn't as consoling as it should have been; and Liz pushed up the volume control, hoping the loud music would work to drown out her brooding thoughts.

With a sigh, Nancy dropped the magazine in her lap, reaching a decision to find out what had happened to her daughter to make her behave so strangely. As if some higher being was determined to keep the woman in the dark for a little longer, the seat-belt light flashed on with a chime and the pilot began a spiel to inform the passengers that the plane was reaching San Francisco as he spoke, and they were approaching their vector to land the plane. Nancy ignored the falsely cheerful welcome, instead leaning over to pull the earphones out of her daughter's ears and motioned to her before the teenager could make any complaints that they were arriving in San Francisco. Liz didn't respond, but moved with a sullen grace to tighten her seat belt before turning back to the closed window, avoiding her mother's gaze.

Both women sat rigidly in their chairs, lost in their own thoughts and taking no notice of the air stewardess who made her way down the walkway ensuring that all seat belts were correctly secured as the plane lowered its nose undetectably and descended quietly into the dark runway below.

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Two: Down the Barrel of a Gun**

Even the sullen can't stay cooped up forever, but out on the streets of San Francisco, where her feet know their way before Liz has gotten herself a map, an old acquaintance is just waiting around the next corner for a re-introduction.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

AN: Hey guys and dolls, what did you think? Loved it or hated it: just drop me a line to let me know! This story does have a plan and I'm already working on Chapter Six, but if no one wants to read it, then I won't bother posting it!

Either way, I'm still gonna love ya! Ciao!


	2. Down the Barrel of a Gun

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key the Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews:** Many and much thanks to those who have reviewed; I never expected that much support soo soon! _I love you all!_

To sleepy26 and Just Me: Thank you for dropping me a line and I hope you like this chapter!

To kt: I am SOO glad that you enjoyed the start of the story – I tried so hard to make it feel real and you give me hope that I may have succeeded! As for whether this is a M/L fic – it'd be sort of sacrilegious to not keep them together. But, we'll just have to see if the story lets them! Thanks for reviewing!

To dreamerfan: Thank you muchly for the praise – and the moral support! You gave me a Best Story already – yeay! I love u heaps; and I totally agree with you about Tess, although I can't reveal too much about her, but lets just say that there's gonna be some changes! I am really glad you like my story so far ("You like me, you really like me!), and I hope you stick around for the rest! I'll try not to disappoint!

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Two: Down the Barrel of a Gun **

Liz Parker peered through the rain streaked hotel window across the rooftops towards the bay, and halted in her aimless pacing. She had only been in San Francisco for just under twenty-one hours, and though it was the summer break, it had been misty and raining all day. So far, this was the first time she had seen the view of the bay. Now that the rain was starting to ease, she could finally see the edges of the Golden Gate Bridge start to sharpen as the gray soulless clouds parted a little to let in the weak sunlight. As her eyes took in the sights of a new city, her thoughts turned inward and focused on the one person she never thought she could hurt.

Liz had heard her mother wake that morning in the room beside her own, finding that sleep in this new place was a rare commodity; but when Nancy had come in to try and convince Liz to join her at the conference, Liz had buried herself under the covers, faking a deep sleep that was deaf to her mother's soft calls. Her mother had left the suite not ten minutes later, refusing to pander to her daughter's ill humor any longer, and Liz hadn't seen her all day.

Lately, whenever her mother entered her radius, some demon within her would raise it's rebellious head, and it was beyond her to be more than civil. Liz could easily recognize how frustrating her behavior must be to her mother, and when Nancy wasn't around, she would resolve to behave better, but it just never seemed to make a difference. It didn't help that sometimes in her mother's presence she could hear the fights she had witnessed behind her bedroom door between her parents ringing in her ears like a half forgotten echo, their angry words like live wounds that wouldn't heal; nor knowing her own strange behavior of the last year was a catalyst for some of those fights.

Staying cooped up inside the hotel wasn't going to help her mood any, either, and on a spontaneous note, Liz grabbed a coat and her purse, and strode out the door. Getting out of the hotel was the only thing she was focused on, but as she exited the front lobby's main entrance and gazed up and down the street, she realized she had no idea what the plan was from here. With a slight shrug of her shoulders, she turned to the right, and kept walking. With her sunglasses hiding her eyes from the growing sunlight and her fists bunched firmly in her coat pockets, she wasn't really paying attention in what direction she was heading.

If she were actively focused on where she was going, it would have seemed to her that her feet were taking her someplace directly; but as she was so caught up in her whirling thoughts, she didn't notice anything unusual about it. Which might have been a first clue to get a little worried - Roswell did not hold exclusive rights on weird things happening. But it was actually a piercing scream from somewhere nearby, that jolted Liz out of her reverie.

Snapping her head around, she found herself in a dank area near the wharfs that was completely unrecognizable. A quick frown creased her forehead, as she tried to remember walking past that large warehouse a block behind her, but was again distracted by another scream, just as loud but more desperate. She began to run in the direction of the screams to an alleyway across the street, yanking the sunglasses off her face as she neared the corner. As Liz rounded the corner, the sight before her caused her to pull back out of pure reaction, but the sudden change in direction caused her to trip over her heels and fall against the brick wall on the left side of the alley.

Her first thought was actually "Oh not again," but it didn't stop her from panicking as her body froze up in fear. Still, she had at least accomplished something with her mad dash around the corner, and the origin of the screams shot her a grateful if somewhat guilty look as she slinked away, while the mugger, distracted by Liz's entrance into the fray, turned his weapon on Liz instead. The now bright sunlight glinted evilly off the metal of the gun.

Two blocks down, in a darkened room lit from within by a myriad of candles, a young girl of a similar age jerked her head up, pulling herself out of a meditative trance as her one word echoed with an urgent pulse:

"Elizabeth!"

* * *

Next Chapter: 

**Chapter Three: A is for Alien**

A close encounter of the criminal kind brings Liz face to face with the one thing she was certain she had left behind in Roswell …

* * *

**AN:** Cliffhangers – don't you just hate them! Although, I'd say that one wasn't so bad. Two chapters in and already Liz is in mortal peril – tsch, like I'd let her die! Yet! But don't you want to know who the mysterious girl is! I have to do something to keep the readers reeling in. 

Hehee – and don't worry, Max and Co and the rest of the Roswell gang will be in this story, but not until about Chap Seven – I have some setting up to do!

Anyway, please use the little purple box on the left here and send me a review to let me know what you think – flames accepted (just please not TOO harsh – I am trying!) Or else, just please come back to at least read the next chapter – COME BACK!

Ciao ciao xxxx


	3. A is for Alien

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key the Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews:** Wow – five reviews for Chapter Two! I feel soo special! I _love_ reviews!

To Laurie-Lee and Dreamers Oasis: You find my story amazing! Thanks! And ta muchly for reviewing – I really appreciate the support!

To Just Me: Wow! You think my little story has promise! Thanks! And yes, yes, I am cruel – but I gotta do something to drag you guys in! Hope this chapter sweetens the deal a little, but you'll probably just call me cruel again! He he, just as long as you review again!

To KT: You're right: so many questions! I don't quite know where to start! This chapter might answer some of those questions of yours, or it just might make you ask a few more! (I can't give away _all_ my secrets yet!) Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

To XxXSarXxX: Aww, you think the way I write is cute! Ok – cool, and ta muchly! Thanks for the praise, sweets, it means a lot – Hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Three: A is for Alien**

Meditation was the only way to keep her from going insane. Her powers were growing at an alarming rate, and she needed her head on her shoulders if she was going to stay on top of the game. Sometimes it wasn't enough to be royalty - her throne may have been stolen out from under her, but she didn't want those loyal to her to be loyal only out of respect for her title.

She had always been the one to take charge, and even her political career in her childhood had been highly successful. She liked to think her tactical and leadership abilities were what she had inherited from her father, but considering how he had failed to take into account an uprising among his own advisors, perhaps it was better to do it on her own. Of course, she had advisors, but she liked to keep the control within her own hands. Those she trusted the most were the ones who listened to her without question and waited until she asked them before offering advice. But then, she always knew before hand what they would say; she knew them better then they knew her, and in a way, it was just another form of control.

That was why they were in San Francisco - the time of the prophesied Zai'era had come, and her visions had become clearer telling her that she would find the Prophesied One there. The Auron was becoming harder to control, and it would be sweet relief to have it joined to the Zai'era before she could give into temptation.

She had chosen this building for its location far from the general populace. It wasn't that she enjoyed the rattraps and the rank smell of rotting fish that never seemed to quite go away, but the solitude during the night hours was enough reason for her to stay. The day hours could be filled with meditation and inner reflection in the darkness of her rooms. Not that either of her companions had complained - it wasn't like them to make any protests even if they were uncomfortable, and in their silent company she had grown accustomed to this new city enough to begin the search.

The daylight had been hidden from the interior of the building with thick boards and darkly colored drapes, and the artificial light came only from the many candles placed in all the main rooms of use. It was more familiar to her; she found the candlelight to be more comforting, reminding her of the Tower back home. Focusing on the task she had given herself made it easier to relax enough to free her mind to a meditative trance, and once free of all mental boundaries, she began the search for the consciousness of the Prophesied One.

It was surprisingly easy to find her. She could feel the other presence as if they were standing beside her, and she wondered if the Auron in its box was using her as a conductor to find its mortal half. Shrugging off her thoughts, she delved deeper into the connection, probing the consciousness for the needed information before melding her own consciousness in a mental join. She was getting better at the melding - she was now able to take what she would from the other's memories without giving anything of her own, leaving a connection that would make it easier for her to join with them a next time. This time, she left only a subconscious direction for the Prophesied One to come to her, reveling in the ease of this ability. She spread herself across the mental plane, drawing the mortal to her, as one would set a lure for a special prey. The closer the Prophesied One came, she felt the connection between the two of them strengthen and sharpen.

All at once, she felt the other's fear with a sharp pain to the gut, and saw through her eyes what had frozen the mortal's body in place. Pulling herself out of the mental plane, she realized she had called out the other girl's name in her moment of fear. Her Gor'uth was by her side in a instant, but she barely gave her a glance as she reached for her long coat with a sure hand, and with a telepathic message to be ready, she was gone even as she pulled her hand free of the second arm of the black woolen material.

She arrived in the alleyway the same way she had left her room, and the suddenness of her appearance caused the mugger to yelp out a range of curses and squeeze the trigger on a reflex. Liz screamed and shrunk from the bullet, but the girl merely lifted her hand and seemed to catch the bullet in mid air before it could hit them. In response, the mugger raised his arm and emptied his chamber into the air, but none of those bullets met their mark either. Her hand still raised, she called up a shield of pure energy that absorbed the bullets completely; her only reply to his bewildered curses a smug grin that seemed to glow demonically in the dark and eerie reflection her inky violet shield seemed to throw across the alleyway.

Realizing he had no bullets left after the clicking of an empty chamber seemed to register on his muddled brain, he threw the gun at her hard, and seeing it absorbed the same way the bullets had been, he turned and tried to run. Her shield dropped, but with a grimace, she threw him telekinetically against the wall with a vicious wave of her hand, and with a sickening crunch her would-be attacker fell to the ground in a huddle. Liz backed away from the girl, and almost made it to the end of the alleyway before she turned around, but her fear seemed ridiculous when their eyes met. A wave of relief washed over her, and though a part of her knew she should still feel afraid, Liz felt instinctively that she could trust her rescuer.

With a shared smile, Liz shook herself visibly and bending down to pick up her dropped sunglasses, she sighed, "Why is it I'm always being rescued by aliens?"

The other girl's smile seemed to evaporate, but her expression still seemed to hold an openness the Liz felt drawn to inexplicably. When she spoke, her words rolled with a velvet smoothness that was relaxing and invigorating at the same time. "Well, that would explain your strange acceptance of what just happened. Usually there is screaming and running involved even at this point - or should I say more importantly at this point."

Liz pushed her hair out of her face in an awkward gesture, and shrugged saying, "I guess you already worked out that this isn't the first time it's happened to me. I reckon I must have a magnet to attract your kind - or maybe just a big neon sign that says: 'Damsel in distress - rescue me!' But, … thanks. You really did save my life. Oh, by the way; I'm Liz - Liz Parker!" Breaking off as she realized she was rambling, she shot a warm smile back at her rescuer, who responded with one of the same.

"Hi Liz, it's nice to meet you. My name is Akela,"

With a nervous giggle at how normal that sounded, Liz allowed her hand to be taken by Akela. Suddenly figuring out what Akela was about to do, Liz pulled back slightly, asking if maybe they should make sure somebody found her attacker. Akela pulled her back with a stronger grip than Liz realized she had, but her smile had not slipped when she responded, "He'll be fine - don't worry!" and Liz allowed herself to relax once more.

As they teleported out of the alleyway, Liz did not notice the careless look Akela threw back over her shoulder, nor the fact that the mugger's neck was lying in a strange, unnatural angle.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

**Chapter Four: "There's a Little Alien in All of Us" – Part 1**

Is it a friend or an enemy that would delve uninvited into your personal thoughts? Before Liz can answer this question, she may be forced to learn a few things about herself she is NOT prepared to hear …

* * *

**AN:** Weelll now, did anyone expect _that _to happen! But then, I doubt anyone expected Liz to be so calm and just trust this new and _very _obvious alien! I know, I know – it seems a little rushed, but I do have a reason for her complete acceptance. Makes you wonder if Liz might be in more danger than she realizes, huh – but to truly know, you're all just gonna have to come back and read the next chapter … 

Mwahahahah, yes, yes, I am evil!

Please, please send me a review to let me know what you think and then come back to at check out the next chapter – you _will _come back to read chapter four (my pathetic attempt at a Jedi mind trick – did it work!)

Ciao ciao xxxx


	4. There's a Little Alien in Part 1

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews:** Thanks so much for the reviews for Chapter Three – you guys rock!

To XxXSarXxX: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad I grabbed your interest with the last chapter and I hope this chapter keeps it!

To Just Me: He he – I told you I was evil! If you think that chapter was the best yet, I hope that this one can top the bar! As for the Auron, just wait a little; this chapter may give you an idea. And as for Akela, she may just surprise you yet – or not! Thanks for the vote of confidence; one of the best so far, huh – ta muchly!

To KT: You're getting the idea about Akela; watch her, she's not done yet! And it may take Liz a while to work out what her real deal is!

To Dreamers Oasis: Thanks for the praise – Liz is going to get a few surprises soon!

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Four: There's a Little Alien in All of Us - Part One **

Candlelight flickered; the only reception Akela received as she appeared in the same room she had left. Liz was struck by the ambiance of the place - a sanctuary that held the same peace she had felt only once before, when she had entered a church. Unlike her rescuer, she didn't notice a richly engraved box that sat upon a stand between two large sconces, nor the way it seemed to begin glowing from within at Liz's presence. As Liz's eyes moved around the room slowly, Akela knew it would only be a matter of time before she did, and moving with a natural grace, her forehead only slightly creased in faint annoyance, she stepped around Liz, hiding the box with her slight frame as she glamoured the scene away with a barely perceptibly flick of her wrist.

Liz turned then to gaze into the face of her rescuer fully for the first time. Akela still held that same reassuring smile and an open expression, but Liz needed to know more. As if she could hear the unspoken questions, Akela's smile widened slightly, and she gestured with her hand to the large cushions that littered the Oriental rug in the middle of the room. Lowering her head, Liz moved to sink onto the nearest one, tucking her legs under her as she removed her coat and placed it beside her. Akela chose the cushion directly opposite Liz, and watched her carefully before clasping her hands in her lap in a matter-of-fact way, and with a friendly smile told Liz to "Ask away!"

Pushing her hair behind her ears, Liz bit her lip. A voice inside of her battled with her mind, telling her that she had to know for sure what the risk was - in her experience, aliens meant complications. Even if she wanted to trust Akela, she had to take off the rose-colored glasses and face the fact that it was possible she wasn't that trustworthy. Another voice, one much stronger and easier to listen to, reminded her that Akela had just saved her life - but then, so had Max; and she really wasn't ready to get thrown into that scene again. Not for the first time that day, Liz was unsure of what she wanted to do. Akela took the decision out of her hands.

"You are right in assuming I am not of this world. I was born a princess in a kingdom that no longer exists. I don't plan to remain on Terra for much longer, but for the moment it is necessary to stay here until it is safe to leave. You would be correct in assuming that I am not human in the least. Of course, I hold no prejudice against your kind, Liz, but this world is not my home, and nor do I intend to make it so. However, until my nephew is old enough to take back which was stolen from us, we cannot leave. That is why I live like this - alone from the world, keeping my solitude and my sanity among the familiar."

"Then why save me - I mean, if you don't venture out into the world, how did you know I was in danger, and why did you rescue me?"

Akela leaned back slightly, her head tilting to one side as if she was seriously considering the question. She hid a smile, for without letting Liz become aware of what she intended to do, she delved into the other girl's mind as if she were merely pushing aside a curtain to gaze though a clear window. Her connection was instantaneous, and as she kept Liz focused on their conversation, she had begun probing her mind, testing the limits she found there. Amidst the confusion of a teenage mind, she found many startling secrets, and a truth she had expected to uncover. The smile refused to stay hidden.

"Because you are more important than you know, Elizabeth!"

Liz frowned at the sudden formal use of her name. Akela's voice had changed slightly; it had grown deeper, sharper - it held an imperious note that had Liz straightening her posture in response. The candles all flickered and dimmed, and the room grew darker in emphasis.

"I know about the other ones like me - their affairs are not my concern. But you are." Akela ignored Liz's sharp intake of breath, and continued. "There is a prophecy that foretells the arrival of a powerful mortal who would bring peace and unite the warring factions under one leader. I have searched a long time for the Zai'era, Elizabeth, and I believe I have found her. My visions led me here to San Francisco - they told me I would find her here; and I have. As soon as you entered the city, I felt your presence - the connection was immediate." Liz began to shake her head in denial, but Akela's voice strengthened and she spoke over any protests Liz might have uttered. "I know I am right, Elizabeth - but let me prove it to you. There is a test - a way of knowing if you are the one destined to be the Zai'era." Here Liz broke through the haze that was filling her mind and pushed herself up to stand as she began to back away from Akela.

"No, no - you're wrong. I'm not special; I don't have powers. I am human - I'm not like you! I was born_ here_, on Earth, to_ human_ parents! I'm not the one you are searching for!" Akela sat still, watching Liz with searching eyes. Her smile changed, morphed into a slight smirk. The way Liz had broken free, and was now edging towards the door as she continued to shake her head in denial, did not bother her.

She wasn't ready to let Liz leave yet; and without her permission, Liz Parker wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

**Chapter Five: "There's a Little Alien in All of Us" – Part 2**

What's wrong with just being human! Liz knows she's not some prophesied peacekeeper, but the Auron might have other ideas! The real question is: who is _really_ in charge of the situation now?

* * *

**AN:** Ok, so probably a few of you hate me right about now, but things are about to get _very_ interesting, so don't go anywhere yet! 

Review, review – please review! Then come back to read the second part to this chapter and tell me what you think about that one (yes, I do plan on repeating myself like a broken record for most of this story!)

Ciao ciao xxxx


	5. There's a Little Alien in Part 2

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key the Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

I should also probably mention that the actual Auron (its design and its name) are not mine, but it's purpose in relation to this story ie. What it does and what it is meant to represent is different and original to this story!

**Reviews:** You guys' just keep on coming back – thanks soo so much!

To XxXSarXxX: Thank you muchly for reviewing! I am so glad you love my story, but that you think it's unique – I feel so honoured. I hope chapter five doesn't disappoint you!

To KT: Thanks for coming back for more – and I can promise that Liz's powers will start to develop soon. This chapter might give you an idea of what to expect. As for the rest of the gang, they won't make an appearance until Chapter Seven, but they are coming! Promise!

To Just Me: But you gotta admit I do evil soo well! Cliffhangers are sort of in style now, anyway … but enough from me! I'm glad Chapter Four didn't disappoint, but if you're on to me, don't give away all my secrets, yet – pleeaase! Akela is a character that could swing either way, so you'll just have to wait and see which side she likes better! But I'm glad you think I'm capturing Liz's character correctly – I was so worried about that part of this story, but maybe I haven't dropped the ball yet! And now that my response is longer than your review, you're just gonna have to send me an extra long one …

* * *

**Previously:**

"_I know I am right, Elizabeth - but let me prove it to you. There is a test - a way of knowing if you are the one destined to be the Zai'era." Here Liz broke through the haze that was filling her mind and pushed herself up to stand as she began to back away from Akela. _

"_No, no - you're wrong. I'm not special; I don't have powers. I am human - I'm not like you! I was born _here, _on Earth, to _human _parents! I'm not the one you are searching for!" Akela sat still, watching Liz with searching eyes. Her smile changed, morphed into a slight smirk. The way Liz had broken free, and was now edging towards the door as she continued to shake her head in denial, did not bother her. _

_She wasn't ready to let Liz leave yet; and without her permission, Liz Parker wasn't going anywhere._

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Five: There's a Little Alien in All of Us - Part Two**

Akela licked her lips in anticipation as she began to draw in her trap, using her newly acquired knowledge that she had taken from deep within Liz's mind.

"There is no point in denying what is the truth, Elizabeth. I have seen all that you are and there is nothing you could say that will make me change my mind. As for you, on the other hand …"

Liz was right when she had said she had been born human; but that was now only a half truth, for the real truth was she had become so much more. Akela had felt the difference in her before, but now she understood where it came from. This Max - Liz's connection to him was searingly strong; so strong that her body had accepted his gift of life in a way Akela was sure neither of them had anticipated. And now, Liz was no longer fully human. She had become part alien - joined to Max's power and made otherworldly by it. Akela had decided it was time Liz knew what she now did, and her voice lowered until it was so soft Liz felt herself instinctively relax.

"Today was not the first time you had faced a gun, was it?"

Her back was pushed firmly against the doorframe as memory flashes shot through her mind at lightening speed. Liz reluctantly shook her head, and Akela had to fight another smile as it became clear that she now had Liz's undivided attention.

"To bring someone back from the dead the way this Max did, would take powers that any connection would need to share. I don't think he meant to do it, or even if he himself is aware of the change, but it has happened, and you are no longer the person you think you are."

Liz had followed the sound of Akela's voice further into the room. She was still standing, and her heart still fluttered as her feet wanted to run as far as she could as fast as she could, but her inner voice had stopped screaming and she wanted to understand what Akela was telling her. Even though Akela still sat on the same cushion below her, Liz did not seem to need to look down to meet her gaze. The look in her eyes almost seemed to mock her, enjoying her bemused confusion, but when she looked closer, all Liz could find was a calm assurance and a friendly concern that almost melted her defenses once more.

"When Max healed your first gunshot wound, bringing you back to life as a result, you became more than mere human. You share a part of his gift, Elizabeth. You may not be aware of it yet, but it is growing within you and I can feel the power emanating from your aura. But even were you completely powerless, you could still be the Zai'era. Power is not important - the Zai'era herself need not have any. It is said she would be known only by the prophesied connection with the Auron, a charm of incredible power that could only be channeled by the Zai'era. _That_ would be your test. If you are who I know you to be, you can bring the Auron to life. Once you are joined, then the test will be complete - and you will know for sure if I speak truth or not."

Liz held her breath, not daring to move in case she somehow validated Akela's arguments. She didn't want to believe what Akela was saying - it couldn't be true; it was just too crazy. But, crazy had been her life for too long, and in a strange way, Akela's arguments made weird a kind of sense. Knowing that Akela was waiting for a response, Liz came to a slow decision and gave a nervous half shrug.

"Ok, I'll do it - but, only so I can prove that I'm not who you think I am. When nothing happens, then I guess I'll have proved my point."

Akela's only response was a smug smile, and Liz began to feel increasingly uncertain. She wasn't sure, but she had a strange inkling that she was now exactly where the alien girl wanted her to be.

Akela raised her hand and turned her head to face the far wall to her left. Liz also turned to follow her gaze, preparing for the worst, but all she saw was an intricately carved box on a small stand. Her eyes widened in awe, as with a flick of her wrist, Akela made the box levitate into the air, hovering for a moment before traveling the distance between them with a lazy speed as Akela crooked a come-hither finger. There was no point in trying to hide her awestruck expression from Akela; she caught the emotions even with her head still turned away and as she reached out to take the box from the air with light fingers, she chuckled. Sending a roguish grin Liz's way from under a few loose dark curls, she turned her head as she said, "Wait until you see what the Auron can do!" Instead of responding in like, Liz merely ducked her head, avoiding Akela's gaze as the phrase echoed unpleasantly in her mind. She didn't find the thought in the least comforting.

Holding the box with one hand, Akela gestured towards the cushion, a slight smile the only sign left of her previous amusement. It was time for Liz to be joined to the Auron; time to end it's never ending call. Liz seemed to move towards the cushions without realizing she had, and with a shake of her head, she stilled her feet and tried once more to read past the emotions on Akela's face. The trust was still there inside of her, but Liz had a feeling that Akela knew more of what would happen than she appeared to let on. There was no point in freezing up though, and after straightening her shoulders, she moved back towards the cushions and sat down in the same place she had chosen before.

Without leaving Liz's gaze, Akela lifted the box and with a nod of her head, gestured for Liz to hold out her hands. With only a slight hesitation, Liz bought her hands together and held them open away from her body. Akela nodded her approval, and placed the box gently into Liz's grasp, pulling back only gently. It seemed to happen as soon as Akela pulled away; the box began to glow with a bright light and Liz could feel the power pulsing from the object into her veins. She never noticed the slight flick of Akela's wrist as she pulled away, nor the satisfaction in her eyes at Liz's submission. The box opened itself with a swift click, the lid falling back and the light inside dimming so that Liz could see what was within. The Auron itself looked delicate and Liz almost believed it would be completely harmless, but that thought quickly faded, as the charm itself seemed to hum with its own power, calling to Liz to lift it out of the box.

Liz didn't question how Akela knew to reach out at that time to take the wooden box from her; she was only focused on taking the Auron out of the box. It was a beautifully unpretentious charm about the size of Liz's two palms, made up of two wingless dragons that twisted and circled around each other and seemed to be trying to consume each other from their ends. The scales were made from a metal that seemed similar to yellow, rose, and white gold, with the rose-headed one flashing sapphire eyes and the other flashing ruby eyes in a head of pure white. Liz held her breath as she reached in with shaking fingertips, but as soon as the charm lay in her palms, there was a strong blaze of blue-white light that surrounded the Auron and then Liz herself. Akela did not flinch from the reaction; in fact, she seemed only to smile in contentment as if what had occurred was exactly what she was expecting.

The Auron knew what it had to do: it merged itself to the flesh on Liz's forehead in a blinding burst and with that, Liz's eyes glowed with the same blue light. The connection bought her instantaneous knowledge, and the flashes of memories of each Zai'era of the past become Liz's burden. Just as quickly, the Auron changed from light, back into the charm she had held in her hands, firmly implanted on her forehead before fading into her skin. Throwing her head back as the power fused itself with her body, Liz clenched her fists and stiffened reflexively. The knowledge receded into the depths of her subconscious and the charm appeared to shrink and shift its shape into a much smaller version on a chain around her neck. When Liz opened her eyes again, they had returned to their normal, chocolate brown color, and with a shaky sigh, she lifted her hands to feel her forehead as if the weight of the Auron still pressed against her flesh. Finding nothing, she looked confused, and shot an uncertain glance down at the chain that hung to her chest as her fingers moved of their own accord to stroke the warm metal. Lifting her head to meet Akela's knowing stare, Liz flinched at her words.

"I knew I was right about you - you_ are_ the Zai'era. Welcome to your new destiny, Elizabeth!"

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Six: Knowledge is Power**

Liz never wanted to be anymore than what she was – a good student and a future microbiologist. And she definitely wasn't ready to accept a destiny that would make her as different as the "Czechs" back home. Stuck in the Auron's grasp when all she wanted was to ignore this new revelation, whom can she turn towards to make sense of what is happening to her? And whose plan is she following now: hers, or theirs?

* * *

**AN:** And so the path grows even more twisted and strange! Liz has found her own destiny that is probably just as strange if not stranger than the one the Pod Squad is faced with! That is, if she accepts it – but considering her motto used to run along the lines of "You choose your own destiny", that path may not be the one she intends to walk along. Guess you're just going to have to come back and read chapter six to find that out!

The little purple box is still sitting there, so just give in already and send me a review to let me know what you think. That means you have to come back to at check out the next chapter – no choice in the matter!

Ciao ciao xxxx


	6. Knowledge is Power

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's_ are_ mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

I should also probably mention that the actual Auron (its basic design – though a little altered here – and its name) are not mine, but it's purpose in relation to this story ie. what it does and what it is meant to represent, is different and original to this story!

**Reviews: **Thanks for all the reviews; I'm soo glad some of you are still reading my little story:

To XxXSarXxX: Wow – I could have sworn you just channeled Maria for that review and that means a lot! Thanks! I hope this story keeps your interest!

To KT: Heehe – Akela has only just started to play her games; but yeah, unless I was on her side, I wouldn't trust her either! As for Liz's destiny: I can't go telling you anything about that, but don't be so sure she isn't already facing it! Or wasn't … ok, now I'm confusing _myself_! But thanks so much for coming back and reviewing!

To Dreamer's Oasis: Actually, that's a pretty close analogy; the Zai'era's a little more original and gonna get a _lot _more complicated, but, man – you got my story all figured out already! NOO! I'm just going to have to work harder to mystify you! Thanks for reviewing, and I promise the rest of the gang will show up in Chapter Seven onwards …

And to Just Me: You could start a story with that review – thanks muchly! I can't spill the beans on any possible connections between the Pod Squad and Akela, so I'm not gonna say a word! And that was neither confirmation nor denial! HAH! I think you've got the measure of Akela, and your concerns about Liz are not unwarranted – but hey, read on and maybe you'll see for yourself!

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Six: Knowledge is Power**

_The sharp clang of metal on metal filled her ears, and she tried to focus on that sound rather than the echo of the screams of dying men that still seemed to race with the winds. Under her feet lay the bodies of the many armies that had faced this warrior before her, but she tried to not let their frozen faces seep into her vision. They had failed to stop the unnatural monster that was laying waste to her home, but she couldn't - she was the last hope, and if she failed, then there would be no chance for her people. Her feet kept sliding in the shiny patches where blood pooled with the mud, but she kept a firm grip on her weapon and parried a low shot, using the momentum to swing high and slash at one her opponents left arms. She tried not to notice that the once green field around her was forever stained a blackened red. _

_With a sudden screech, her opponent charged her, his bony wings stretched out to use the wind as a propulsion force to give his blade more power. Timing it right, she waited until the last moment to swing beneath the unfolded wings, pivoting on her foot to turn and bring her blade down with all her strength, severing the wings from her opponent's body with one shot. The war cry became a scream of pain and anguish, and her opponent dropped to his knees with a loud sound. The mud flew up and mixed with the blood spray across her front. _

_A swell of adrenaline pumped through her veins and the encircled dragon charm stamped into the front of her golden armor glowed with a vicious red. Her eyes flashed with the same color, and as the beast on its knees raised its head to snarl at her, she raised her sword once more and bought it down with excess force to slice off its head and cut into it's massive body. A wave of its blood washed across her armor and her face, but with a swipe to clear her eyes, she ignored the sticky wetness. Yelling out a fierce war cry of her own, she lifted the sneering head above her with an arm shaking as exhaustion began to catch up with her … _

Liz awoke with a gasp, her forehead sheen with a frantic sweat and the bedclothes all tangled around her legs. Unnoticed, the charm that lay across her chest faded its blue glow as Liz grabbed it with a shaking hand to calm herself as she chanted her now usual mantra: "It's only a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a dream …" Once she had calmed enough to shake off the unnerving feeling that it was something more than a mere dream, Liz pushed off the sheets and quietly made her way to the adjoining bathroom. The clock beside her bed glowed a green 3:15, and with a start Liz realized she had been sleeping for less than four hours.

Once in the bathroom, she splashed icy water across her face, and drying it with the fluffy white towels provided, she leaned against the plastic counter and gazed into the mirror. The luminescent globe gave her skin a sickly hue, and shaking off a mental panic, she quickly turned away from her reflection and flicked the switch. Waiting by the bathroom door for her eyesight to become accustomed to the dark, she came to a realization that she couldn't ignore what was happening to her anymore.

It had been three days since she had run out on Akela. She had tried not to dwell on the events of that afternoon too much in the last few days, but having to lie to her mother about what she had been up to that day had bought it all home to her: that no matter how hard she had tried to escape the alien-ness of her life, it would never leave her alone. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Liz glared at the glowing green numbers on the bedside table and realized that she had to do something - and fast.

Dressing quietly was easy, but leaving the hotel room without her mother hearing her would be more difficult. Holding her breath as she tiptoed past her mother's open door made it easier to go slowly - her first instinct was to rush and she knew that in the process she would probably knock something over in her haste. Even though her heartbeat seemed to pulse through the room, her feet barely made a noise, helped along by the iciness of the white tiles in the foyer that seeped through her thin socks and forced her to keep on her toes.

Once she was outside the hotel, she was surprised at how quickly she found the warehouse that Akela had made into her sanctuary. As she had left in such a hurry, Liz was sure that it would have taken her a while to slow the memory down in order to back track, but checking her watch, she realized that not thirty minutes had passed. The area seemed eerily quiet, and Liz's inner voice returned abruptly to question why she had not seen a soul or heard a sound since she had left the hotel. A cold shiver made its way down Liz's spine, and with a hurried look behind her, she pushed her way into the building by squeezing through the chains that kept the doors bolted shut.

Once inside, her eyes now accustomed to the darkness she found within, she heard a faint sound of metal on metal that reminded her of the first images of her dream. Following the sound until she reached a large room towards the back of the building, Liz paused in the doorway and took in the sight before her.

The room was filled with rough sand and in the middle of the room was a large ring that was surrounded by a few large stones spread around the circle. The room was lit entirely with burning torches, but what Liz noticed straight away was the two figures in the center of the circle, swirling around each other with raised swords that clashed in their sparring. Akela had her black curls tied back in a high ponytail, her shoulders gleamed a shiny cream color under her sweat, and her striking sea green eyes flashing and alive with the exertion. A darkly tanned man with bulging muscles under a black tank top, swung and parried his larger sword against her, and Akela laughed with energy. But what she noticed more than anything else, and had her frozen in shock, was the ebony skeletal wings that sprouted from his back, elongated and glowing in the firelight.

As Liz pulled away from the sight she was seeing but not understanding, her one thought, that she had made a mistake in coming back, was interrupted by a silky voice behind her.

"Welcome back, Zai'era"

Liz started and turned towards the voice - the shadows shifted and a voluptuous female emerged with reddish black hair and a cat-like grin. Her features gave her a feline appearance but it was the flicking tail, that sweeped the air behind her, that had Liz stumbling backwards in turmoil. A familiar voice broke up the scene and Liz noticed for the first time that the clanging of swords had stopped.

"Ari, I have warned you to be delicate with Elizabeth - she is new to this!" Akela admonished with an affectionate inflexion. Before Liz exclaim, Akela continued as she came to stand between them.

" Her name is Ariane, and she is my Gor'uth. She has been my protector and confidant since I was four. And yes, that is a tail. Gor'uths are of a race that has similar traits to Earth's large cats. They are also predators, but this one is harmless!" As she said that last bit, she reached and pushed at Ari, who hissed half-heartedly through a partial grin.

As Liz wondered not for the first time how Akela always managed to answer her questions before she asked them, Akela again responded, with a slight chuckle.

"Haven't you heard my thought among your own, Elizabeth? I know what you are going to say before it is spoken because you have already shown me your question!"

Her smile however evaporated, as Liz seemed to only appear confused. There was an annoyed gleam in her eye, but she reached out with her hand, and laid two fingers against Liz's forehead, and to her surprise, and voice like Akela's spoke directly into her mind.

_I cannot share with you if you keep your mind closed against the connection, for I do not wish to force my thoughts into your mind. Tell me what is wrong, Elizabeth. Open up to me, and I can help you_

Liz closed her eyes as she felt the warm comfort of Akela's voice melting with her inner voice, and she began to relax. She tried to show Akela the dream through their connection by bringing the images back into her own thoughts, and she heard Akela's breathing change as she succeeded

There was a flash of recognition in the alien girl's eyes, but she pulled away into the flickering shadows before Liz could see it. Unaware, Liz began instead to talk, as if the words she had held back would not be contained any longer. She spoke of the feelings the Auron had goven her, and the impression she had been touched by another presences each time she had the dream. She told of snatches of memories that told of a great many things, but when she tried to pull them to the fore, they would disappear like melting fog. Her frustration was evident, and Akela took pity on her. With a grave nod, Akela put out a hand and once Liz had stopped, Akela spoke.

"The Auron has set the path for you to walk, Elizabeth. It has shown you the way, but like the others before you, you will have to start from the beginning and get there on your own. I can train you; help you to focus your mental barriers to control the Auron. Knowledge is power, Elizabeth, and you have both. You just have to learn to use it."

Liz nodded gratefully. She had been afraid that she was meant to walk the path alone, but knowing that Akela would be by her side for some of the way, made her destiny that much more bearable. Roswell would be easier to cope with if Akela was with her. And with plans made to follow Liz on her journey forward, and strange bonds just beginning, Liz left to return to her mother with an easier heart, forgetting the real intention of her visit.

Akela watched her go, feeling her aura leave the neighbourhood and make her way back to the hotel. Focusing her powers in keeping her safe wasn't difficult; she had ensured Liz had found her way to them. Ari stood beside her silently, sharing Akela's satisfaction that their plans were back on track.

"I told you she would come to us when she was ready. You have to be patient with her; how does that Earth saying go: something about using honey over vinegar. If we had tried to force her, she would have pulled away even further – now she has come to us of her own volition. After all, Ari, we never wanted someone who would be easy to control. The Auron is in good hands with her."

Turning away from the doorway, Akela did not have to see her Gor'uth to know that she wore an acquiescent grin, and grabbing sword, moved back into the fire-lit room and the Training Ring. Victus stood at the ready, his wings half-folded as he lifted his weapon to meet her. As she raised her won in salute to begin, her thoughts lay for a moment on the new Zai'era. She had expected the dreams to begin soon, but not of that particular memory. Perhaps the Auron had plans of it's own that Akela would have to take into account. At least she could console herself that Liz had not seemed to recognise the similarity of her Ba'ran's wings and the wings of the beast in her dreams. The sharp clang of metal on metal filled the air.

* * *

Next chapter:**Chapter Seven: Home Sweet Home.**

Liz has returned to Roswell. Let's face it; it was inevitable that the time would come. But a lot has changed since she was last there, and the questions remains: who really are her friends now? And where does she belong? …

* * *

**AN: **So ... chapter seven is only a tomorrow away - and then little Lizzie will be back in Roswell, face to face with everything she had run away from in the first place! AND, no big cliffhangers to hang nasty big clouds over everyones head ... ok, so maybe just a little one!

ANYWAYS ... please review to let me know what you think (ok, so it's just that I'm an egomaniac and I thrive on praise ... does that make me more pathetic!) Hey, I can handle pity and censure! I'll stop teasing now - lack of sleep has gone to my head ...

Til next time, ciao ciao xx


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's_ are_ mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

I should also mention that this chapter will have dialogue taken from _Episode #201: Skin and Bones_. Some of the action around that dialogue will have changed but I thought it right to credit that the basis is taken from that episode.

**Reviews: **Thank you for the loyal support for Chapter Six:

To XxXSarXxX: I am soo so glad you really like this story, thank you for your review! And if you can't wait for Liz to make it back to Roswell, then this chapter is for you!

To Just Me: Please! I _love_ long reviews – I do them myself! Thank you for your praise of my last chapter – the dream sequence was a favorite of mine, too! Akela is going to remain a mystery for a little while, though this chapter may give you some food for thought! I like a bit of mystery! As for Liz loosing it and getting some physical payback – I have to agree with you that Max was a little annoying sometimes … but I can't spoil it for you, you is just gonna have to wait:D

To Dreamer Oasis: Thanks for the interest in my story; lets see, you asked about any connection between Liz and Max's destinies – I can't reveal too much, but I am a BIG M/L shipper, so … hmm! As for Liz's friends: she's been gone from Roswell _all_ summer and has hardly spoken to either of them. Maria and Alex are close enough to her to know something isn't right, and they know Max's side of the story, but it would have hurt them that she had left them – that she didn't want to use their shoulder for a summer-long tear fest! Anyways … we all know what Maria's like, so I hope that answers some of your questions!

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Home Sweet Home**

The warm summer sunlight bounced off the pavement as Liz Parker strolled confidently down the street. Her summer had so far been complicated; after spending a few weeks in Florida with her aunt at her parents suggestion, supposedly relaxing by the beach when in reality she had been training with Akela and Victus on her new powers, she was now back in Roswell where all her problems seemed to stem from. She hadn't really kept in close contact with her old friends while away - she hadn't wanted to lie to them, but she couldn't think of anything she had wanted to say. Hearing of Max when those wounds were still so raw was not a welcome thought, but she also wasn't ready to reveal what had happened to her, especially over a telephone line. Even now, facing her old haunts from a new perspective, she felt as if she didn't belong any longer.

She smiled to herself when she remembered how mad Maria had been with her; actually, mad was a rather small understatement. She would have had to create a new word to describe Maria's reaction, but then Maria had always been one to overly demonstrate her emotions. Alex had been a little more kind about the whole deal, but his kicked-puppy look had made Liz feel vaguely guilty. In the end, they had both readily forgiven her, and seemed to side with her explanations on her length of absence with a pact of understanding.

Her thoughts were dragged from the internal reflective type when her pulse seemed to jump into overdrive on their own. The edge of her mind grew tingly, for want of a better word, and Liz recognized it as the same feeling she would get whenever Max entered her radius. Looking ahead, she saw the one person she had been avoiding so successfully so far since her world had begun to fall apart. Meeting his openly stunned gaze, it was hard to remember that her life had changed so much in the last few weeks.

Seeing him again bought it all back; the memories of the fight to bring him back from the White Room and their flight across the desert at night flashed before her eyes, ending with his hurt and confused gaze as she ran from him after learning his destiny was already laid out for him. With a sharp jolt, she seemed to be pulled out of the trance as a thought implanted itself into her mind with an exerting force that she too now had a destiny she didn't get to choose. The aftereffects seemed almost mocking, and she forced herself to stay where she was when her first impulse was to run in the other direction as fast as she could. Unnoticed to either of them, the Auron beneath her dress glowed a faint blue.

Max almost couldn't believe his eyes. The last time he had talked to Maria she had intimated that Liz hadn't returned from Florida, and yet here she was, standing before him in a pool of pure sunlight that radiated off of her like a shining aura, and looking more beautiful than he remembered her being. It wasn't just his eyes that could sense her; their connection was still there and she was filling all of his senses at once. His mind buzzed with her nearness, but there was something different about her - something past the façade, something deep within her that he could sense. And it dug into his heart that it was pulling her away from him.

Their conversation was stilted; both were anxious and unsure of what to say, their words lapping at each other like skittish waves against a rocky shore. Straightening his posture, Max decided to jump, hoping that she would still be his anchor.

"Listen, Liz, I … I know how strange everything got before you left. But I think it's ok. No aliens have attacked. Nasedo is putting an end to the Special Unit as we speak. I think all of this could finally be over."

Liz felt something inside her begin to break all over again; she didn't want to have this conversation here, not when what he evidently hoped for wasn't the reality he believed it to be. How could she reveal all to him when he wasn't ready to accept his citizenship to the alien-ness he belonged to. Instead, she kept the conversation's turn in safe waters.

"Oh, I really hope that's true … for all of you."_ But maybe not for me_. Max took an eager step forward, as he continued.

"And I just want you to know about the whole Tess situation …"

Liz gritted her teeth as her heart ached with a sudden sharp pain. She really didn't need to hear this; not now, when she knew she had to keep him at arm's length for too many reasons added to his own. And she definitely didn't want to hear any of his happily ever after stories with his past bride. She had to stop this; stop him and his words that cut like sharp knives.

"Oh, Max, you don't … you don't have to!"

Max tried not to deflate when he saw for himself her reluctance leap back into his world. His only thought was that her aloofness was because of Tess, and he had to set her straight.

"It's just that it's definitely over. I don't have feelings for her. I've told her that … and she understands. I know it's probably irrelevant at this point, but … just for the record."

Liz felt a wave of sadness sweep over her. Their dance had lasted too long and now it was time to end it. It hurt her to know that destiny was not something that easily dismissed. She remembered with a bittersweet tang that she had always been proud of her motto that we all choose our own destiny, but it seems she had just been deluding herself. If only Max hadn't believed her - believed in her powers over fate. Then her heartache would be more bearable - she would have been the only one hurt by this chain of events.

"Right. Yeah, I just want to get a fresh start. I've decided … "

"Right … right. Anyway, you look …"

"Oh!"

"Great!"

"No, it's …"

"Different."

Glancing over her shoulder, Liz watched for the person she was waiting on. She was starting to regret walking here - she should have just taken the car, then she could found refuge behind the steering wheel when Max had passed, saving them both the awkwardness that was mandatory in situations like these.

"Oh, I have a job interview actually."

"Oh. What about the Crashdown?"

Liz wanted to rant at him to stop looking so damn hurt. She wanted to just cut loose and blame him for everything that had happened to make her life so out of control. Her wave of anger was incredible, and slightly frightened by the intensity of the realization of the amount of power Max still held over her, Liz forced down the emotion and tried to act natural.

" Well, this really incredible opportunity came up sort of out of the …"

Her sentence left incomplete, Liz was given a split second warning that they had company. Turning slightly, she moved to face the Congresswoman as Whitaker approached them from seemingly nowhere and spoke to Liz.

"You must be Liz Parker."

"Congresswoman Whitaker! It is so nice to meet you. You are a real hero to me!"

The Congresswoman smiled in amused silence. With a shake of her head, she moved towards the door behind Liz. Liz could feel the confusion in Max radiating off of him in waves and it added to her nervous energy.

"You don't need to suck up, really. My paid staff takes care of my enormous ego."

"Oh, so there's, um, not an actual salary?"

"We have a lot to talk about."

With a practiced move, Liz tried to be as large as possible, standing between Max and the Congresswoman while trying to be as inconspicuous about it as possible. Something about this situation just wasn't right. Whitaker noticed him anyway, and turned aside to include him.

"I'm sorry. This is Max Evans. A friend."

Max didn't meet her gaze, but took Whitaker's hand in a firm shake as they exchanged pleasantries. Liz didn't need to see into his eyes to know what he was feeling at her words, as he seemed to discharge it into the air around him. Liz hoped she was the only one to pick up on it.

"Should we step inside?"

Liz breathed a sigh of relief, as she gratefully assented, and she stepped into the office after the Congresswoman without turning back to see if Max watched after them. Her Auron pulsed in her new company.

Unable to fully concentrate due to the edgy energy the Auron was sending her, Liz was surprised the interview went as well as it did. It was quick and to the point; Congresswoman Whitaker did not have time to waste, but she seemed vaguely impressed, and when Liz left the building twenty minuets later she took with her a new job. She wasn't sure if the Auron was reacting to the Congresswoman or if it was just reacting to her tumultuous emotions; there was still so much about the charm she didn't understand. She wished for a moment that Akela were waiting for her outside the office so she could ask her as she left, but only for a moment. The thought of Akela being there when she had run into Max was not something she would actually like to experience.

She wasn't sure if it was her own emotions on the subject that were to blame, but she got the distinct impression that Akela seemed to dislike Max intensely. And as far as she was concerned, the less Max knew about Akela, the better for all involved. Though if she were truly honest with herself, her main reason for keeping Max in the dark was that she wanted Akela to herself without having to share her with boundless questions and mistrust.

Out on the sidewalk once more, Liz didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her progress from the offices, but the summer breeze that whipped her hair around her face awoke her from her musings, and she placed a hand over the warm charm under her dress, pulling away again in alarm at the sudden shock of power that surged up her arm. Shaking off her fingers from the tingling aftereffects, she bit her lip in confusion at the feelings that she was receiving. Her eyesight blurred, then sharpened with a sudden twist that made her feel slightly nauseous, and she stumbled into the nearest alleyway to lean against the cool bricks of the wall behind her as she tried to make sense of the piercing feeling she was being watched.

The sinister echo built up around her, and Liz closed her eyes as she struggled to stay above the powerful wave that seemed to be trying to drown her with its intensity. The Auron hummed as its voice grew stronger, but Liz's ears were throbbing with the many sounds around her. Her whole body tensed when she heard the sound of feet slightly pattering toward her, and the Auron blazed under her clothes a deeper shade of power. As she raised her hand and opened her eyes, a weak translucent shield of pure white power flashed around her in protection. With a loud yowl, a pudgy tabby cat that came too close was thrown clear across the alley and landed with a loud crash into a rubbish-filled dumpster, and with a gasp Liz dropped her hand and the already flickering shield fizzled out entirely.

Chuckling with nervous energy as the angry feline scurried away, Liz dry washed her face; but even though the intensity of the feelings had dropped to a mere hum, the prickling feeling of being watched remained. The cool breeze that gave Roswell some slight relief from the summer heat brushed past her, encouraging her to reach out for a relaxed state, but her jumbled thought kept pressing down upon her. Needing some guidance and the support of a friend, Liz turned to follow the breeze to the one person she had grown to trust beyond all others.

The cool breeze blew gently forward, flowing fluidly across town as it invaded streets and open widows with its fingers of serenity. Akela stood alone, watching out over the small town through the view from her window. She had chosen this large house on the west side of town because it was slightly deserted, and the neighbors, though few, were not particularly interested in what happened there. Her senses were stretching as they grew used to the presence of the populace around her, and she focused instead on the auras of her companions on the far side of the house.

Keeping her hand stretched on the cold pane of glass, she used the pain to focus on her next step, but the growing feeling that something wasn't right distracted her thoughts. There was a new presence in town, one that didn't belong, and that one had come to Roswell merely to cause harm. Growling, she shrugged off the distraction, reminding herself as her anger threatened to burst through her rigid control that her time here was short, and with a deep breath she refocused her mental boundaries.

Her mind found Liz's; she was close, and she would be seeking guidance. Releasing her breath with a start, Akela gritted her teeth. She had not wanted the added burden of acting as the Zai'era's moral compass, but the girl would not cease to come to her when she was confused. Perhaps this was her punishment for following the signs to a human. Humans could be so exasperating in their simple ness - but then, if she wanted Liz's full trust, she would have to play nice. It was just getting harder and harder. Firmly reminding herself what the consequences would be if she did not have the Auron and its keeper firmly under her heel when the time came, she set her smile and remained perfectly still as she waited for Liz to find her.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

**Chapter Eight: The Vicious Cycle Begins:**

Liz is already under some confusion about where she stands now that she has returned to Roswell. She isn't sure she wants to go back to the way it was, but what would it mean if she were to move forward? Would she have to do it on her own? And if it came down to it, whose side would she choose to stand on … or are the sides to the coming battle a little to vague for her to decipher? …

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys, how was that one? Liz is back home, but it's gonna be one adventure after another now that she has a new secret she has to hide! Well, review review review – let me know what you think and I'll hopefully get Chapter Eight up by the middle of the coming week! (hey, that sorta rhymed - eww!) 

Ciao Ciao xx


	8. The Vicious Cycle Begins

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's_ are_ mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews: **So many reviews soo quickly! Ta muchly, guys! I just wanted to shout out to the ones who got in before this chapter got posted and apologise to those that haven't had a chance to … thanks anyway for coming back:

To Dreamers Oasis: Thank you – I wuv you too! Max and Liz won't get a chance together this chapter, but things between them are about to get awkward and angsty pretty soon – just hang on for the good times, cos they are a'coming! I promise!

To KT: Hi – thanks for the review! This chapter might answer you question about Vanessa, but just in case: yep, she's still a Skin, and she's still and evil badass! But hey, she beat up on Tess – that's got give her some merit points! (Yeah – I not nice to Tessie, but I don't like her much!)

To Just Me: Hey, there – I see you kept up the long reviews. Thanks! And if I'm doing things properly, why change the format, right! You get top marks for the Whitaker observation – she's pretty sharp, that one. And I really liked the idea of kicking Nasedo around for a bit, but I don't know if it'll fit in with the current plan – hmmm … ANY ways – glad you liked the kitty-thing; and as for the watcher, things are gonna get cleared up a little soon. Let me know if you think Akela came across as evil, manipulative, etc this chapter, cos I haven't quite finished with her yet! AND, just wait till Liz finally spills the beans on her new powers – you're gonna love it; promise!

To CutUpAngel: Thanks for the review – and yes, things are gonna clear up soon; but not for a bit, cos Akela still has a few games she wants to play, first!

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Vicious Cycle Begins**

Roswell slept peacefully as the moon rose over the white sands surrounding the town. The desert is not the friendliest of places for any man, but for a geologist, it could be counted on as an ally if you treated it with the proper respect. That respect had not gone unrewarded, and it was in the that field that one such man found the one thing that threatened to shake Roswell's foundations and bring to light matters that were best left in shadows. His reward was a discovery certain members of the community hoped no one would ever find. But hope could be a futile emotion, and this time fate was determined to play one nasty trick.

That morning was not the first time Sheriff Valenti had a man in his office that looked like he belonged there, but when he learnt the reason for the newcomer's visit, it was all Valenti could do to control his first impulse to lock the man up and throw away the key. The man identified himself as Grant Sorenson, a geologist hired by a large corporation to conduct a survey, and he carried a bone. A bone that belonged to the skeleton of Special Agent Pierce, former head of the Special Unit ordered to track down any and all extraterrestrials and the one enemy Max Evans and his kind thought they had eliminated for good.

As her friends came to the realization that this wasn't a challenge they could just ignore, the only inclination Liz had that anything was wrong was an unshakeable feeling of pressure building in the back of her head. She sat on a large cushion in the exact center of a vast yet grand empty room in the old Victorian house her tutor now owned. Trying to ignore this feeling she didn't understand, she held the Auron firmly in her grip. Tightening her fist, it might have seemed that she was trying to squeeze out any control from the charm as one would the excess water from a cleaning rag, her eyes firmly closed as her concentration increased. Standing silently in the shadowed recesses of the room, her teacher watched her with intent eyes.

A flash of something hard and unkind passed over her gaze for an instant, and wrapping the shadows around her like a protective cloak, she moved with a lithe grace towards her prey. Liz, with her eyes closed, could not see Akela's approach, and was unaware of any danger. With a devilish smirk, Akela raised her palm, and an energy ball of a dark purple crackled silently over the surface of her pale skin. Her smirk hardened, and she threw the weapon with excess force across the room towards the solitary figure in the center. Even as the energy left her grasp, Akela had danced through the shadows to attack from the other side, her hands sizzling with pure power.

The violet energy ball raced above the polished floor, its dark reflection muted by the lack of true lighting in the room. As it neared its target, Liz's forehead glowed with a blue light that shaped itself in the form of two wingless dragons consuming each other from each end, and a wall of the same energy raised itself at the last minute to absorb the energy ball before it could destroy Liz. Even as her eyes flew open in alarm, another energy ball from her other side raced towards her with deadly accuracy. Rolling off the cushion and out of the way as the material exploded from the attack, her whole body seemed to be consumed by the blue light. When it faded, the charm around her neck had disappeared.

Her clothing had morphed into tight leather pants and vest that would allow her to move easily to defend herself. Encircled around her upper arms were one wingless dragon on each side; her left arm held the white headed dragon with the fiery red eyes, and on her right was its equal match - the calmer cobalt eyes flashed with strength of purpose. Around her neck was a choker of all three metals, and stamped on her forehead was the Auron's trademark enclosed dragons. Raising her hands before her, a shield of blue crossed with a light pink shimmered before her, stopping two more energy balls from their intended mark. Swinging from her left to her right, she scanned the shadows of the room as all the candles extinguished with a plume of black smoke as an artificial breeze blew around the room. The moonlight broken up by the colored panes on the windows threw eerie lights across gleaming floorboards.

The fight began in earnest as Akela melted forward from the blackness that bordered the room in it's tight grip, and strode purposely towards her. Liz threw up her arms as a blue light erupted from her palms, streaming towards the shadowy form before her. Akela flicked her hand, and a large ornate lamp stand flew effortlessly across the room and took the impact of the blast. Akela never faulted in her step, and Liz backed up to try again. This time, Akela threw up a dark indigo shield that absorbed the light with one hand while conjuring another energy ball with the other. Liz barely lifted her shield in time, and this time it glowed with a darker pink edge as Liz was forced to slide back a few steps. Akela grinned smugly as she leapt forward, levitating through the air to land a hard kick to Liz's chest as her shield fizzled and dropped altogether. She flew backwards across the floor with the force of the blow, hitting her head sharply against one of the paneled edges on the walls.

Akela moved with inhuman speed to follow-up her advantage, but Liz, shaking off her slight dizziness, used both feet to knock Akela backwards and rolled away, stumbling to her feet as she moved to attack. Akela growled out a sound that was almost feral, and yelled out a curse that Liz did not recognize as any human language. Flipping through the air, Akela landing agilely on her feet and met Liz's attack head on. Blocking first one kick then another, she anticipated Liz's roundhouse and shoved her backwards and off balance. Rolling to avoid jarring her shoulder, she used her left arm to throw a beam of energy at Akela, giving her time to get to her feet. Akela dodged the attack, but was momentarily blinded, and Liz used the advantage to land a fierce kick to Akela's chest and another roundhouse to the face.

Swiping off the blackening blood that trickled down from a cut lip, Akela's nose wrinkled as she snarled in anger. Throwing herself forward, she blocked another punch, and using momentum, caught Liz squarely on the side of her face with the heel of her hand. Spinning, she landed a kick that sent Liz flying across the floor, but before she could get up, Akela was atop of her, a fierce looking dagger held to Liz's throat and an energy ball in the other hand. Liz's chest moved jerkily as she drew in a breath, careful not to get too close to the sharply jagged blade, and raised frightened eyes to the girl she had trusted. Akela's seemed soulless and fierce in the darkness that enveloped the room so completely. Neither moved for a moment, and Liz's eyes never lost that frightened gaze as the gauntlet around her left arm flashed its red eyes in fury.

Akela watched it warily, but her face shifted from the empty to the proud, and she broke into a smile as she reared back. Reaching down a hand to help Liz up, she nodded her approval:

"You're improving - that was much better!"

Liz never hesitated; her grin was natural at the praise she had received and she grabbed the hand offered to her as the room echoed with the less than enthusiastic applause that skipped through the shadows. Raising her head to the source of the sound, the Gor'uth emerged from her watchful post, her face lit with a slight sarcastic grin as her body became transparent once more. Liz never noticed the warning glance Akela shot Ari over her head, but as the feline wraith got closer to them, all she saw was her encouragement and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Victus lounged against the doorway, his arms folded against his chest and his face empty of expression. His gray eyes were as cold as ice, and he made no move to join them. Instead, he called across the room, "She needs to work on her strength - a few good shots and her shield dropped. In real battle, she'd be dead by now!"

Akela glanced at him disdainfully over her shoulder, but Liz fired up. "If you can do a better job, why don't you teach me!" Akela turned to face him then, and he caught the glint of amusement in her eye. She knew above all others that he never refused a challenge, and even Ari watched him with a laidback curiosity.

As Victus met Liz's glare, a small part of him acknowledged her spirit, so like the warrior she had been before. He shook his head slightly, rebuking himself - she had never been anything before;_ Liz_ was a human, and_ nothing_ like his beloved Catriona. She had been dead a long time, and deluding himself into believing he could see her light shinning back at him from the human's eyes would not help him in the fight to come. Twisting his scowl into a smirk, he took one step forward, pushing off from the doorframe with his shoulders as his arms dropped to his side, ready.

"Maybe I will, human!"

Akela's eyes settled on Victus as she felt his conflicting emotions. It was obvious that Liz and Victus clashed heads when forced to confront each other, and she often amused herself by throwing Liz and Victus together merely to elicit the usual reactions, but reading the direction his thoughts were heading, she steeled herself to stop whatever he hoped deep inside would happen before it started.

She would not allow him to grow attached to this Zai'era as he had been to the last - Akela could not take the chance that history would repeat itself, and she needed Victus to stay clear in whose side he would stand. Before she could say a word, a muffled ringing could be heard coming from the corridor ahead. Liz recognized the ring tone, and oblivious to the growing tension in the room, rushed to answer the call. Akela turned on Victus then, her voice growing dark as her eyes swirled darkest green pools reflecting her rising anger.

"Don't make me have to do this, Ba'ran. I don't want to have to choose between you, but you know what my choice would be if you force me to make it! Elizabeth can never be whom you hope for - you_ know_ it does not work like that. Catriona will never return to you; but I swear we will make them pay for her death - we will make them all pay. Vengeance will be ours! In time …"

Her voice faded to a stop, as she anticipated Liz's reentrance, and used her mental control to ease the rigid expressions her companions held. Liz rushed back in, her own expression worried and unsure, yet still unaware of the tension that was still held in check. Akela held out her palms for Liz's and the girl sighed as she slipped her hands into that comforting grasp. She could easily read the reason for Liz's upset, and she hid a grimace that Liz still felt compelled to rush to her former friends aid when there was trouble.

"It's your choice, Elizabeth, but be careful. You don't want to reveal too much too soon - it could endanger them if they know about your powers before you have learnt proper control."

Liz picked up on the undercurrents in Akela's tone, but she knew that Max - no, _Maria_ needed her and that was where she had to be. As much as she felt left on the sidelines as far as her friends were concerned, she couldn't just ignore their plea for help when trouble found them. A choice had to be made, and Liz knew that even though there was so much she could no longer share with them, she couldn't turn her back on them either. Smiling grimly up at Akela, she nodded her head.

"I know you don't want me to go back there - but I can't leave them behind. Maria was trying to keep calm, but I could tell it was something bad - and you know what, I think I knew it was coming. I'll be careful, I promise! I won't do anything more than what I did for them before. I just … I can't ignore them; I just can't!"

Her eyes were pleading for Akela's understanding, and she gave Liz a slight nod, letting her leave. As the three members watched her walk away, Ari sidled up to Akela.

"Worried about them, are you Ael? I never thought I'd see you so concerned about a bunch of humans, my Ka!"

Akela grunted in annoyance as she turned away from her most loyal companions towards the window and the moonlight beyond.

"Of course not - I needed to tell her something remotely believable as a reason for keeping her new powers a secret from them. I knew she would not be able to hold out from telling at least_ one_ of them before long without extra incentive. I believe I may have underestimated her connection to them all."

"Or maybe just to that Max … ?"

"Max Evans is no match for me - I will deal with him when the time is right._ Nothing_ is beyond my power to achieve. Go - watch her. Keep her safe for the time being. I want to know what they are doing!"

Her Gor'uth, wincing from the harsh tone her Ka had used on her as her voice had echoed the deep baritone of her anger, bowed and disappeared into the shadows. Ariane never disobeyed a direct order. Without turning around, she waited until the wraith had left the house before she gave her next order. Victus stood quietly; he had not moved since he had incurred his mistress' displeasure and he waited with a bowed head for what her command would be. When she finally spoke, her voice was so calm he would almost have had to strain to hear it if it hadn't already seemed to echo inside his mind.

"There is a shape shifter in town - he has but lately returned. Follow him; I want to know what he does, where he goes, and whom he does it with. But observe only - do not interfere with the plans fate has already made for him. Report back to me when he is done."

Leaving the same way Ari had left, her Ba'ran moved to do what he was bid. Akela kept her gaze firmly fixed on movement outside her window. She had known why the Auron had responded the way it had that morning during Liz's interview with the Congresswoman, but she had been patient then, and now was the perfect time to make her move.

Reaching through the town with her mind, she found the presence she had felt earlier on, the one she knew could not be left ignored. With a sigh, she felt her anger build up and disappeared from the room as her power of teleportation whisked her body away.

The room she appeared in was as dark as the one she had left, but it was cluttered in a way all office spaces tend to be. A lamp illuminated a desk in the end room, and the faint light lit up the far doorway like a welcoming beacon. Keeping the shadows close to her, she prowled towards the open door with silent steps. The only other occupant sat at the desk leaning back from the light as they studied a photo held carelessly in one hand. A lone glass glinting with amber liquid lay forgotten by an elbow. Akela smirked as she took in the appearance before her.

"I never thought I would see you again, Valora."

The older woman looked up with a start, a mix of fear and suspicious loathing filled her brown eyes. The fluorescent globe lit up the features of Congresswoman Vanessa Whitaker as she moved forward in her chair, giving her face a malevolent glow.

"Akela! Why are_ you_ here?"

Akela grinned sarcastically, and tilted her head to one side as she lent against the doorframe and placed one hand at her waist.

"You know why I am here. Let's not play games, you and I!"

Whitaker leaned back again giving off a false sense of ease; Akela was not fooled. Vanessa had just had a rather useless confrontation with the local Sheriff, and wasn't in the mood to lose any more ground. Akela pushed off the doorframe and moved with stealth like grace into the room.

"The last time we met, I warned you to stay out of my way! I'm going to give you one last warning, Valora, and you and your kind had better listen: stay out of my affairs. Don't get involved in what has nothing to do with you. If you get in my way, there will be no other warning; I will not hesitate to dispose of you!"

Whitaker growled and leapt forward, her eyes flashing as her own anger threatened to explode.

"You should be the one watching your back, Akela. Khivar has no mercy for those who interfere in his plans, and neither do I!"

Akela only laughed, but her laughter held a vicious edge. She closed the distance between them, her hands resting on the old wooden desk as her forehead almost touched the Congresswoman's as she held her gaze with a blazing force.

"Don't threaten me,_ volgaraan_; you do not frighten me. Khivar is a despot with an ambitious streak but he is no match for me. None of you are! So unless you want to start a battle you will_ not_ walk away from, I suggest you heed my warning. Stay away from Elizabeth Parker, or I will come for you, and I will teach you the true meaning of_ fear_!"

Valora eyed her warily, but remembering what had happened to her superior, Korin, when she had faced Akela many years before, she stepped back to put some distance between them. She may be a fierce warrior, but Valora wasn't suicidal, or stupid, and she thought quickly.

"Khivar's one goal is to eliminate the Reborn Royals and to take back what their loyalists stole from Antar. If you agree to stay out of our fight with them, I can promise you, no one of us will come after your human. Is it agreed?"

Akela felt rather than heard the thought racing around in Valora's head; she knew Valora was biding her time until she could learn what it was about Elizabeth Akela wanted so badly; but biting back a smile, she knew that that time would be enough to back Valora into a trap she would not be able to escape from, and maybe fate would solve one of the growing problems she was now facing without her having to reveal too much.

"Khivar's petty squabble over the throne of Antar does not concern me; if you want the  
Reborn King and his cronies, I care not. Just heed my warning, and you and I will never have to meet again."

Valora could not hide the smirk at their arrangement, but Akela paid no attention. Once the words were spoken, she had vanished as if she had never been there. Whitaker sunk back into her seat to ponder over the new turn of events, and wondered how she could use Liz Parker for her own benefit.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

**Chapter Nine: First Strike:**  
All bets are off and the boundaries have been set. The war has begun between the Royal Four and their Skin enemies, but Max has already had to bear the first casualty … and as the school year begins, is the real threat closer than anyone of them can imagine?

* * *

**AN: **Well, Vanessa has joined the story, as have the Skins. The next chapter will happen after Nasedo's death (sorry, Just Me – it was a good idea, but …), which happened the same way as the true version of events. I just thought I'd clear that up as this chapter changed some of the canon-events from the episodes. I won't spill too much, though, because things are changing, but Chapter Nine probably won't be up for a little while (two weeks-ish is the plan!) so I thought as Chap Eight was already completed, I'd post it as a peace offering! No shooting, please! 

Anyways – I wasn't too evil this chapter … I think! Hehee – if you keep the reviews coming I might play nice next chapter – NOT! Let me know what you think of Akela's actions this time around: is she still appearing as mysterious or definitely evil now! I thought she was pretty evil myself – but what you guys think is important! It's the purple box on the left in case you get lost!

Duck from flying volleys> HEY! Don't mind me so much!

Ciao Ciao xx


	9. First Strike

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews:** Thank all of you who responded to my query on how well Akela seems to be coming across to all of you – it helped me to get an idea of how you all see her! Thanks to all for reviewing (the response to the fight scene from last chapter was awesome!):

To XxXSarXxX: A double review – thank you heaps! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks for your response on Akela. Your review gives me hope that I have got her down in writing as accurately as I wanted – ta! The fight scene was actually fun to write – glad you liked it! I hope everything is all good with your computer – sorry to hear it was on the fritz …

To KT: Evil, huh! Cool – it's working! As for Vanessa – Liz felt that something was up, but Akela kept Vanessa's true identity to herself, so all Liz knows for sure is that things aren't quite what they seem. Not much to work on, but maybe she'll work it out on her own, … or maybe she won't until it's too late! I'm not telling, though …but thanks for reviewing!

To Just Me: Wow – what a review! I feel soo special – ta muchly! Hmmm, I'm glad you picked up on the Victus connection (think the dream), cos that is gonna play a role in the coming chapters. And your right, Akela isn't happy about his feelings, but then, as you've pointed out she is one manipulative gal, so she may have something up her sleeve! Hahaa, Akela is gonna give Tess a run for her money; poor little Tessie (NOT!) I'm not responding to the watcher bit – wait and see! But you are definitely on the mark about Whitaker; you'll just have to wait and see how right you are, though! (You are really starting to scare me some you know that!)

To CutUpAngel: Glad you liked the last chapter, and Akela's plans will start to become clearer soon … As for Akela's story, Chapter Twelve is the one you want to wait for (that's on the current plan, anyway!) Thanks for reviewing!

And now on to the next chapter …

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: First Strike.**

The squeaking of new shoes on a linoleum surface was almost drowned out by the noisy chatter of excited gossip and the occasional slamming of metal lockers as students crowded the corridors, setting the tone for a new school year. The surrounding noise was loud enough to hold a dangerous conversation without too great a fear of someone else catching unwarranted snippets. As Isabel tried to ignore the connotations behind her close friend Michael's words, she couldn't help but agree that he had a valid point; for once.

"I am so not having this conversation!"

"You realize the killer could be here right now … walking the halls looking for us … and gee, where are we? Hey, we're right here; just waiting to be found!"

As they passed by and dove into the crowds towards their own lockers, they didn't notice that one particular girl was close enough to hear what they had meant only for each other to hear. Leaning against a locker, her inky black curls tied haphazardly back in a loose half ponytail, allowing soft tendrils to frame her slim creamy complexion, her sea green eyes glowed with vague amusement at how true the half-breed's words were. Distracted by a familiar presence, she didn't have to turn to know that Liz had arrived at her locker where they had agreed to meet the day before for Akela's first day at school.

"Ready to sign up?" Akela smiled at Liz's exuberance even as she noticed the sadness the other girl tried to keep hidden deep in chocolate brown depths, and nodded her on, following behind. Her expression hardened in distaste as she took in the crowds of other humans that filled up the building, and she steeled herself for her first experience of high school.  
It hadn't been that difficult to forge believable documentation; but it wasn't the ease of gaining proper entry into the world of a human teenager that had her shaking her head in self deprecation as she left the school office. Rather, she found herself cursing whatever demon inside of her had prompted this mad move. Ari had laughed good-naturedly when Akela had revealed her plan, and even Victus had had to fight a large grin, but up until this moment Akela had not really understood their amusement. It wasn't that she hated the human race; it was just that they were so easy to manipulate that she found it hard to overcome her natural disdain for them. And here she was, voluntarily sauntering into the capital of teen Angst-Ville. At least this way, Liz would always be within her grasp – not that distance had ever been a limitation of hers.

Akela found Liz leaning against the opposite wall from the office doorway, her books hugged close to her chest as she watched her shoes scuff repeatedly against the polished surface of the floor beneath her feet. She could feel the conflicted emotions pass through her mind as revealed through her expressive eyes, and wondered if Liz was ever going to learn to listen to her. Surprisingly, the death of the shapeshifter had hit her hard, but Akela thought the rush of guilt she felt had more to do with the increasing strength of the vividness of the dreams the Auron was sending her weakening her emotional shields than actually feeling in any way responsible for what had happened. The first time Liz had came to her after she had learnt of Nasedo's death, she had been concerned that her connection to the Auron had not forewarned her of the event, and Akela, though surprised by the question, had chosen it best for Liz's current state of mind to twist the truth enough to firmly state that the Auron did not have a mystical power of premonition. It had taken the past Zai'eras years to master all the powers of the charm, and Liz had only had a fraction of that time. Akela was also growing incredibly weary of continuing to assure Liz that her failure in realising any danger to the shapeshifter before the attack was not true failure in anyway; she also didn't remember any of her mother's students being this fragile and unsure. A sudden gust of laughter echoed up the corridor towards her, and it drew Akela out of her thoughts as a strong scent of cedar oil assaulted her senses.

Liz hadn't moved from her huddled position against the wall, and seizing the opportunity to drive a wedge between the Zai'era, her human friends and the Reborn Royals, she reached out a hand she knew they would see to push back a stray strand of loose dark hair that fallen into Liz's eyes, her voice only slightly louder than normal.

"What are you thinking of to make you seem so sad, Elizabeth? You look as if someone you know has died …" Akela knew the answer, but wanted to hear the words spoken aloud.

"I … I just can't get over it – how I didn't know about what was going to happen until it was too late to stop it …"

Knowing that the group would have heard the reply, Akela purposely interrupted her by moving her hand to stroke Liz's cheek fondly. "Honey, I don't think it's a good idea to talk things over out in the open."

She raised her eyes to meet the darker coloured ones of the blonde girl standing towards the front of the group, and Liz pulled herself away from the wall as a stifled gasp assaulted her ears, but to Maria's evident surprise, she didn't pull away from the stranger's hand, nor did she laugh off her distraction with some excuse as she had gotten into the habit of doing since her return. Instead, she seemed to draw a measure of comfort from the gentle teasing, and wondering who this girl was, Tess sent her an appraising glance as she felt a familiar sense of déjà vu that she couldn't immediately shake off; a feeling that something was wrong with this situation beyond Liz's strange behaviour of late that even she had noticed demanding attention.

The new girl reached out to place a warning hand on Liz's arm in the face of Maria's distrusting glare, but the unspoken admonition was not necessary. Drawing in a breath to stop Maria's potential outburst, she gave her friends a weary smile that only succeeded in making the shadows under her eyes seem darker, giving her face a wan look. Without giving any of them a chance to speak, she reminded them all that class was about to start, and holding her books firmer against her chest in a self-comforting way, she turned away with the new girl beside her. As they wondered off down the corridor towards their first class, the curious statement made in a soft, unfamiliar accent echoed after them.

"The dreams are beginning to take their toll on you,…"

Maria blinked away at her rising confusion as the dread Tess felt before clutched effortlessly at her heart, and Alex turned towards his volatile friend with his hands raised in surrender at the inevitable eruption.

"What the hell just happened?" At Alex's unspoken denial of knowledge, Maria turned on Max beside her with a frustrated growl. "Did you _notice_ the non-introduction? What is going on here – did something happen between you and Liz for her to be acting so weird and un-Liz-like; something that you _haven't_ already told me! This is not the time to be holding out on me …"

Max's face remained blank, engrossed in watching Liz walk away from him without acknowledging he had even been standing before her, and as his expression did not reveal if he had heard a word Maria had thrown at him, Tess released a frustrated sigh of her own before interrupting Maria's vent.

"Look, now is not the place or the time to be having this sort of discussion; and class is about to start. We'll talk about this later."

With a firm hand guiding an unresponsive Max, she tossed her blonde curls and pushed her way down the hall towards their shared History class. As the pair walked away, Maria blew out the deep breath she had inhaled at Tess's interruption to keep her from snapping back, her frustrated growl ringing down the almost empty corridor in emphasis.

"I am never going to like that bitch…"

The day passed slowly, and Liz managed to successfully avoid her friends, her pale countenance and eerily quiet demeanour an unwelcome change from her normal behaviour. Maria had been determined to corner her best friend in the cafeteria, but somehow Liz must have been subconsciously aware of that plan and steadily avoided all her usual lunchtime haunts. Maria had complained loudly, and for a long time, when she heard Pam Troy mention maliciously as she passed by in the corridor that she had spotted Liz sitting in a corner in the old library meditating with the new transfer student, and it had taken all of Tess' self control not to snap callously at the unnatural concern all of them felt for the only one of them not currently present. She just didn't understand why Max felt this need to keep going back to Liz, when all she seemed to do lately was to push him away, as she was now trying to do to all her friends.

Usually, Liz sat with her two best friends during the last class of a Monday, the trio sharing a double lesson of gossip rather than actually paying close attention to the yawn-fest that was Health and Human Development, but today, Liz sat on the far side of the room away from her usual seat with the new transfer student from that morning. Tess vaguely recalled her name being something along the lines of Akira Morton or something similar. She overheard them talking about some vivid dreams Liz had been having and someone named Catriona as she had entered the class from the back, but their conversation had stopped dead when Alex had sat as close to them as he could, and Liz tried to involve them both in a more neutral topic. Tess chose a seat a few rows in front of theirs, and noticed that the new girl had suddenly lost interest in the conversation and sat back to watch the other students enter the room.

A niggling feeling of something vaguely familiar tugged at the back of her mind, and Tess frowned at the sensation that she remembered she had felt that morning. She hadn't thought much of it then, but if she thought about it, the only way she could find it familiar was if it was unearthly, too. As the teacher began a role call, Tess realised that she was under scrutiny from someone somewhere behind her, as if a pair of eyes were boring holes into her psyche with the scratching sensation she sometimes felt when she used her powers on others with strong mental barriers. She slowly turned her suspicious gaze around to meet the confident and somewhat mocking return of the sea green eyes of the new girl.

"Akil – no, Akela; Akela Morton, is it?"

Akela smiled assent, not breaking her gaze with Tess as she answered the teacher's call, and the force behind those eyes startled Tess enough to drop her own gaze. Something behind those eyes had awoken that familiar feeling again, and Tess' heart twitched with the beginning grip of fear. All the complaining Maria had done throughout lunch about her oldest friend's "unusual" behaviour started to make sense within her mind, and she had to admit that "unnatural" was a better way to describe it.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen that Liz was suffering under some sort of inner turmoil that had changed her aura since her return over the summer, but she had seen this current weakness as an opportunity to make it easier to push her out of Max's mind once and for all. That, of course, hadn't happened quite like she had hoped, but now she was sure this was something she should be worried about for a different reason. Not for the first time since his death, she wished Nasedo was alive to help her find her way through this, but she had been trained well, and gritting her teeth in determination, she swore silently that if this Akela had anything to do with their protector's death, she would personally destroy her. Turning back to shoot another glare in her direction, she was slightly unnerved with the way Akela was watching her with a maliciously amused grin, a glint in her eye that gave Tess the unsettling suspicion that she could hear everything that Tess was thinking and was highly entertained by it all.

Feeling the weight of pressure against her mind strengthen, Tess turned away sharply from the mocking expression that seemed to imprint itself against her vision, gripping the edges of the table to steady her senses. Her breathing grew erratic as she pushed at the invasion to her mind with all her strength, but the wall of fire she could always rely on failed her. She had to keep her focus if she was going to warn the others that she had found their enemy, but no matter how hard she tried, the edges of her mind seemed to curl up against her as if it were being controlled by someone other than herself. The lights seemed to dim, and a dark shadow stretched ominously across the front of the room. Tess watched in growing horror as the shadow meandered around the teacher's desk, and turned reaching wisps to travel down the aisles toward her. The sensation of absolute darkness surrounded her, a feeling that she recognised as the atmosphere appeared to darken and the impression of evil reached for her again.

_The glinting of moonlight shined through the coloured glass panes of her window to shimmer across the metallic wand-like weapon she held in her left hand, the edges of the vicious dagger in her right hand dulled by the drying black blood left from the already dead enemies. The panic welled up within her, as she knew the shadow had found her, the enemy she couldn't fight. Glancing wildly around, she realised she was trapped; screaming in rage and terror as the shadow began to envelope her, stripping her of her control like acid on her fragile skin, her choked cry was cut off as she lost consciousness to the pain. _

_"Khivar...!"_

The memory was ripped from her as a scream welled up in her throat, and Tess realised this wasn't the first time she had faced this sensation; she felt as helpless now as her pure alien counterpart had then. Just as suddenly as it had come, the shadow pulled away from her, back within itself, and a mocking laughter echoed around her head to fade with the pure fear she had been feeling only a moment ago. The lighting in the room returned with a flash that almost blinded her vision before returning to normal, and after blinking away the after-effects, she looked up to find the teacher bending over her, a concerned expression on her face as Tess caught the last part of her question. Glancing around the classroom to find the faces of her classmates holding various expressions of amusement to suspicious concern, Tess realised that she had just experienced her first mind warp, and finding an answer for her teacher on instinct, responded just before the last bell of the day rung out to end the class.

Frowning in confusion, Tess watched the students as they raced to be the first to grab all their belongings and make it out of the class to their lockers before the crowds grew out of control, trying to think back to what had happened over the last hour and a half, but her memory of the class remained a blank canvas. Knowing that something alien had just happened to her, her human side wanted to scream in panic, but forcing it down Tess felt the powerful sensation of being watched lighten, and looking up towards the door, she caught Akela's smug smile as she followed a clearly distracted Liz out into the crowded hallway, and instinctively she knew the new transfer girl was more than she pretended to be.

Quickly grabbing her things, she made for the door after them, almost knocking an already frustrated Maria out of her way, but she wasn't fast enough; both Akela and Liz managed quite easily to merge into the faceless crowd. Tess also knew Akela wasn't finished with her yet, and realising that the rest of her "family" needed to be warned of the danger that lay within the school walls, she calmed herself and stepped out into the flow of the crowd. She didn't need to focus to find their presence; the way the others dismissed their eternal connection frustrated her, especially Max's refusal to acknowledge the connection between the former King and Queen of Antar as the strongest, but Tess was not like them, always wanting to push away their alieness in favour of their humanity.

She found Max first, his dark head bent towards his closed locker, his gaze focused intently on something beyond her line of sight. Pushing past a few students to stand in front of him, she waved her hand before his eyes to gain his attention, and his gaze transferred to her own as she caught the flare of annoyance at her interruption not bothered to be hidden deep within his russet coloured eyes.

"We need to talk!"

His eyes broke their shared gaze to move to a spot above her short head as he responded, "So, talk."

"It's about something important." She waited for Max to give her his full attention, but when that didn't happen, she sighed and continued. "I think something really is up with Liz."

This time he did meet her gaze, an intent stare that awoke a dormant feeling that curled around her belly with intensity she was a little afraid of, but she reminded herself with a silent, sarcastic laugh that he was only listening to her because she had used the sacred "L" word. Struggling to hide the embers of her raging jealousy, she focused on what she had to tell him.

"There's something not right about that new transfer student …"

"What do you mean, not right?" His gaze had moved to that spot above her head, and Tess turned her head to see what it was he was so drawn by. Not surprisingly, she found the form of Liz standing out in the doorway leading to the front courtyard, the late afternoon sun shining around her as if a halo was sent from above with the intention of highlighting her shy beauty. Gritting her teeth, she turned firmly back to see that not only did she no longer have Max's attention, but that he was moving around her to walk towards the vision he so desperately wanted to be his once more.

Leaning back against the locker to watch, her face a mask of cold irritation, she chose not to interfere in whatever Max was about to do. He stalked down the hallway, the sparse crowd parting to let him through alone, and Liz lifted her head as if she felt his approach, her eyes widening in uncertainty. From her vantage point, Tess saw Max pointedly ignore Akela as she emerged from the open doorway to stand close to Liz with a possessive expression marring her usually light façade, instead he turned to keep Liz the centre of his vision, his words meant for her alone.

"No matter what happens from here on in, I want you to remember one thing. Forget the past; don't worry about the future. Focus on this: I'm coming for you, and nothing is going to stand in my way – especially not some planned destiny that I didn't get a say in!"

He didn't wait for any words to pour from Liz's shell-shocked expression; he turned away with one last potent, soul gazing look, and walked away down the corridor to exit into the nearby parking lot. Tess wanted to follow him, her fury at his careless dismissal of her own role as well as his making her slightly nauseous, but something made her stay. Liz hadn't noticed her, but she did notice Akela's own hard glare, the other girl's anger rising as if Max's words were a challenge to herself.

"What was that all about?" The words were bitten off as if she didn't trust herself not to snap someone's neck in a show of unnatural rage. Liz didn't seem to notice the violence behind the tone, shrugging meekly without using words to answer her chosen new friend, before slipping through the gap between Akela and the open door after muttering something about "being late for work …", aware that she was simply delaying the electrical confrontation rather than truly avoiding it.

As Akela glared after Liz's subtly fleeing form, Tess watched her with a growing sense of alarm. Determined to find out what the two girls were attempting to hide, she held herself still in the shadows until Akela passed by, and then slinked down the corridor after her.

To Tess, it seemed that Akela appeared not to notice that she was being followed out of the school grounds and into the town enter of Roswell, but she was wrong; Akela had known she had an extra shadow from the first moments it had joined her own. She had placed a cerebral link deep within Tess' mind the last time she had delved into those depths, the blonde girl's presence becoming a constant factor on her mental radar, and she hid a malicious smile as she sprung the trap that would yield to her advantage.

Tess had the strangest inkling that she was being led in a circle, as she followed Akela from one novelty shop to another, the other girl displaying a fascination for the macabre and gruesome plastic alien memorabilia that Roswell was world famous for. The sicking pit that had dug a hole in her midsection earlier on deepening as she watched Akela browse endlessly through display after display, an unbidden thought that Akela was sending her a message forcefully present. At last, Akela stopped off at the ever-constant Crashdown Café; the haunt of all students after school hours had ended for the day before trudging back home to begin the tiring necessity that is homework. Her trek had been a long one, and by the time she had reached this last stop, most of the students had already departed for home, and the clientele numbered of those that visit the café during the lonely hours before the dinner rush.

Tess didn't know the waitresses on duty that well, used only to visiting the café when Maria was on duty. She ducked into a far booth while Akela made a quick pitstop to the ladies room, and waited for Akela to reappear and find herself a seat before waving one of the waitresses closest to her over to order a small desert. The waitress that came to serve her was of a similar age to her own, with short darker blonde hair, but Tess didn't recognise her from school and only vaguely noticed the nametag read an unfamiliar, "Courtney" before her attention turned back to remain focused on Akela. The other girl placed her order, and sat back to wait, pulling out a small dark red book and began to read, chuckling every now and then as if the story contained within was an amusing one. Her order arrived swiftly, before Tess' own cold order, and Tess turned her back to lean against the wall in her boredom.

Akela thanked the waitress, and then looked around her table for a salt container. Finding none, she spied an unused one on a nearby table that was empty of patrons. Tess ducked her head to her chest, as Akela checked to see if anyone was watching, then looked up again in time to catch Akela raise one finger, bending it slightly towards her. The salt container bust into life, levitating slightly above the table, then racing towards her with a quick speed before settling down onto the table within easy reach. Tess almost had to swallow her tongue to bit back a sharp sound of glee at catching Akela in the act; her suspicions confirmed as she realised her intuition about Akela being otherworldly had been right. Grasping her mobile phone in her left fist, she slinked out of her stall and out through the swinging doors to the back room that would lead to the privacy of the alley beyond. She didn't notice the gaze of assessing eyes watching her carefully, not did she see the smug grin Akela was no longer bothering to hide as she placed the salt container back on the table. Dropping the right amount of currency on the table, she left her warm food uneaten as she exited the café through the front doors, ignoring the waitress as she called out a salutation after her.

Tess had reached the empty alleyway, allowing the café's door to swing shut behind her. She was so focused on dialling the right number that she didn't observe the sleek grey and white tabby cat that was skulking by the back door until it yowled in protest at almost being trodden on, forcing her to rear back, almost tripping over her heels in her haste. Laughing off her near fright, Tess tossed back her curls as she raised the now ringing phone to her ear, her plan to round up the others to a emergency meeting in motion. In her haste, she forgot to be cautious, not realising she was not alone in the alleyway until it was too late.

A sharp blow caught the back of her head, and Tess slipped into the realms of the unconscious before she could catch a glimpse of her attacker. Her one chance to call for help gone as her mobile phone slipped from her suddenly slack grip to clatter uselessly to the ground, mirroring almost perfectly her body's journey to hit the hard concrete. A shadow passed ominously over the flashing display as her attacker watched the call connect in cold disinterest, completely silent to the tinny voice that called out to the passing wind, a lonely echo in an empty void.

"Hello, … hello?"

The name "Max" flashed a moment more then froze into posterity as a sharp heel crashed down onto the screen with enough force to crack it as it made contact before continuing on its path down the alleyway towards the waiting car, its prey thrown carelessly over one shoulder without effort. As the squealing of tires peeled off to speed towards the city limits, a shadow watched from behind a crate, taking in the whole scene with a curious interest. As the wind picked up, it emerged from its perch to reveal the markings of the same grey and white cat, padding gently out to sit beside the broken phone for a moment as it watched the car's progress before losing interest. With a lazy poise, it turned to stalk gracefully down to the opposite end of the alleyway and beyond into the shadows once more.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

**Chapter Ten: The Masks We Wear; The Secrets We Keep:**

Tess is missing, and the panic is beginning to set in. While the search is on to find the blonde Queen, Liz is searching for some answers of her own, and fighting to keep a few held close to her chest. Is the one responsible for Nasedo's death the same one responsible for Tess' disappearance, or is there someone else Liz should be wary of …

* * *

**AN:** I am soo so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter; hopefully it was worth the wait and that you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter to get up there – let me know though if this last chapter was a drag, and I'll try to do better with the next one. 

Love you all heaps, and glad some of you are still reading my story (you are, right? You haven't given up on me, have you? … Hello, is anyone there?) The unnatural weirdness may end if you review – of course, that isn't a promise, cos it still may! How 'bout if I say please? Desperate, much!

Ciao Ciao xxxx


	10. The Masks We Wear Part 1

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

I should probably change the rating for this chapter, as it gets a little violent half way through, but it shouldn't be too bad ... I hope! Hey, you can always skip the middle section of this chapter - it's only for a little while!

**Reviews:** Thanks guys - I know I haven't given much time to respond to the last chapter - but I had this chapter done and I thought I had better upload it or I'll start fiddling with it endlessly!

To Just Me: Sorry if my teasers are, well ... too evil, but I'm just an evil-ish person ( yeah, I don't think that's really a word, either, but hey!) Glad you liked last chapter: I was hoping you'd enjoy the little Tess bashing Akela got into - she seems to just encourage it, doesn't she! Thanks for the imput with Akela's little revelation on Liz's emotional state - glad it worked out so well, but if I'm not hitting the mark feel free to tell me and I'll work on it! You'll just have to wait and see about Tess' kidnapper (tho seeing how you've been pretty much on the mark so far - you'll prob get this one too!) And yeah, Akela is insane in the membrane to be choosing to enter the realms of high school ... but I think she gets it now! Thanks for being the only one to review so far - luv'em heaps!

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Masks We Wear; The Secrets We Keep – Part One.**

The shrill ringing of office phones was a constant stream of white noise that filled the normally bustling office space with its demanding tones and Liz raised a hand to rub away an oncoming headache. Her mind raced, and even though she was seated at her desk in the open area of Senator Whitaker's Roswell chambers, her thoughts were not work-related. They kept racing back over the words Max had declared to her at the end of the school day, only a few hours ago, words that had shaken the core of her resolve. Every time the words rolled around in her mind, the memory replaying itself like it was stuck on a continuous time loop, she saw again and again in clearer focus the burning passion in his eyes, and her train of thought made her insides want to melt into a puddle of tingly sensations. Instead, she gripped her hands together, clawing her skin with her nails to force herself out of her dangerous daydreams.

"Get a grip, Parker," she growled at herself under her breath; it was so easy to forget what she didn't want to remember, but freedom of choice was no longer one of her options. Max had a destiny with Tess, and it was only wishful thinking to believe for a second that each time he refused to face it, it was actually going to work at nullifying the path destiny set for him. She couldn't get in the way of his future, not when the secrets she was hiding from him were as dangerous as the dreams she were forced to face each night were telling her the Zai'era's role was once upon a time ago.

Muffled yelling coming from the office her own desk was directly facing distracted her thoughts, and she watched warily as the door swung open sharply to reveal the flushed façade of the Senator's personal assistant. Jenna Karsen stormed out with a dangerously large bunch of files crammed into her small grip, a look of undisguised fury smouldering in her ice blue eyes visible as she glared around the office space before dumping the files unceremoniously on Liz's desk, barking orders before swirling forth to do battle elsewhere. Liz watched her go before turning back to the open doorway, catching the end of what must have been an unsatisfactory telephone call as the Senator slammed down the receiver with unnecessary force, whipping a frustrated hand through her loose blonde hair. Before the door swung back into place, Liz was certain she caught a glimpse of a grey and white tabby cat perched lazily on the outside shelving to the slightly open window casement on the far side of the office.

Drawing in a calming breath, Liz gave the files a discerning once over, then placed them into alphabetical piles that would make it easier for her to re-file. As she began the tedious assignment, her thoughts wondered back to follow in the same vein as before. The Auron was the gift of every Zai'era before her, and like herself, they also had to learn to control its unpredictable joys. It was also a matter of trust; trust in the Auron's abilities and let the charm learn to trust the right host. Ever since she had started working for the Senator, she had been feeling jumpy, the Auron's way of attempting to keep her on her toes and ready for any unexpected events. As Liz learnt to rely on the Auron's power boosts, she began to realise the wisdom behind it's inherent intuition; an ability that matched her own slight sixth sense. There was just something wrong with this entire situation, and that feeling had grown and shaped itself into a spectre that followed her constantly instead of shrinking away with time.

As Liz made her way back to her desk, she found a file left on the edge of her desk that she hadn't remembered being there before. The title on the front was unfamiliar to her, and without the backup support in her new role from Ms Karsen, Liz had no choice but to ask the Senator herself about the file.

Knocking apprehensively on the door, she straightened her shirt subconsciously as the permission she was hoping wouldn't come passed through the solid door into her hearing. Entering quietly then closing the door behind her at the Senator's unspoken bidding, she waited patiently for Whitaker to finish with her phone conversation before asking a question, ignoring the nod to make herself comfortable in one of the seats before her. She couldn't shake the feeling that relaxing her attention for just a moment could be a mistake she shouldn't make.

"What on earth are you still doing here, Parker? It's late; you should be on your way home already!"

Liz merely forced a smile; her one worded reply of "Filing!" delivered with enough disdain to make it believable. Whitaker took it out of her hands, throwing it into a pile with an airy wave that, "Jenna would know just what to do with it!"

"Where is Ms Karsen?"

The Senator's smile was almost predatory. "Just dealing with some business for me – she'll be back shortly. Sorry about before, Parker; things in here can get pretty ugly when tensions rise. Sometimes its easier to just do things yourself, especially when you delegate it to people who can't make a move without messing up!"

"It's fine, really. I know what it's like to have things just go wrong!"

"I'm sure you do." Something in her tone worried Liz a little, and she risked a sharp glance to find Whitaker watching her with a strange expression on her face. Glancing away, her gaze fell back on the open window. The grey cat had moved to sit against the edge, it's little nose pressed against the glass in an almost human way, studying her with alert and watchful eyes that seemed familiar. The Senator followed her gaze, moving to her feet with an ugly look pasted across her face to shoo the feline away, closing the window firmly before turning back to meet Liz's uncertain one with a small smile that made the younger girl feel very uncomfortable. Instinctively, Liz knew there were undercurrents behind the look that she didn't understand, and the air within the office took on a stifling effect.

"Well, I have an evening of budget proposals and take-away to look forward to; wait, your parents own that adorable little themed café, don't they. What's the food like – and no biased answers, now!"

Liz chuckled, hoping the act would relieve some of the tension her body was repressing, but something about the question didn't seem as innocent as it should have been. Before she could answer it, the Senator's face scrunched up slightly, and her nose began to bleed in a heavy red stream. Liz gasped in shock as Whitaker raised a hand to wipe away the blood, leaving a smear across her fingers that she gazed at in surprise.

"Oh, ooh, um … I'll go wet some paper towels," Liz threw over her shoulder as she rushed off after thrusting a box of tissues into the Senator's grasp, the door swinging wide to stand open, casting patterns of shadow over the tarnished hand Whitaker raised up to glare at. She didn't share the same human weaknesses that surrounded her everyday, and the way a human was prone to bleed freely was not something she had ever experienced before. The bitter taste of iron under her tongue was strong as she could feel the blood well up in the back of her throat almost making her gag. This evidence of a flaw in her shell's genetic make-up was not what unsettled her to the point of fear; that emotion was reserved for the familiar voice that danced around the gloom of her mind, laughing her, mocking her, and reminding her with thewarning in blood that she was always watching.

"Akela!" The growl sounded like a curse, bitten off as she slammed her hand against the door to leave a red streaked handprint in her impotent fury. A sharp gasp reminded her she wasn't as helpless as she had thought; the human the Xe'Minah was so determined to protect was within her grasp to do with as she now willed. Reaching out a vice-like grip, she dragged Liz through the open door, pressing her up against it as she lowered her face to glare angrily into the frightened brown eyes beneath her.

"What does she want with you – what are you to her! _Tell me_!"

Struggling was useless; Vanessa's fingers dug like talons into Liz's arm, pinching her nerves to cause fiery trails of pain to race through her body. A whimper escaped her lips, but Liz couldn't break away from the grip, the Senator's hot breath pressing against her face as the image of being trapped pushed against her mind. The Auron shimmered and sung its displeasure in shades of white and dark rose pink, reaching ever closer to the red of its uncontrollable fury. Vanessa felt the pull of the light, and she reached forward to grab the charm through the fabric of her shirt as her eyes lit up with a gleam of malicious excitement. A second later she had to pull back with a bitten off yelp of pain as the Auron glared with a bright white flash that burned. Turning her hand over slowly, Whitaker found the imprint of the wingless dragons branded into the flesh of her palm in angry red welts, and Liz used the distraction to push the older woman away from her as she made a break for the exits.

Regaining her footing, Vanessa grabbed the ends of Liz's hair to yank her back, slamming her viciously against the wall, and before Liz could steady herself the scarred right followed its brutal partner in a backhanded slap that cracked across Liz's skin with force to send her crashing to her knees. Instead of the pathetic pleading she expected, Vanessa saw the younger girl's form stiffen, flattening her hands out against the floor to balance herself as she turned her head up to face her revealed enemy. Strands of dark hair hid her face for a moment, but as they fell back, Vanessa came face to face with someone else entirely.

Liz's eyes now glowed with a dangerous red, her face pinched into an expression of fury, a faint hiss of escaped breath streamed through clenched teeth that sent a sliver of something cold down Whitaker's spine. Raising herself up slowly, Liz's nearness caused Vanessa to take an automatic step back to keep a measure of distance between them, but her action was in vain. Throwing a violent hand up, a beam of white light tinged with pink erupted from her palm and hit the Senator squarely in the chest, flinging her across the room to crash against the far wall with the ease of a warrior. Stalking after her, a vicious dagger appeared into life in her hand; the blade protruding from the mouth of a white dragon head like a hungry tongue, eager to taste the blood of it's enemy as the ruby red eyes matched the ferocity of Liz's own gleaming orbs.

Whitakerkicked out with her left foot as Liz drew near, connecting with Liz's right knee to stumble her for a moment, giving the older woman a chance to push off the wall to pull herself up, ignored the trickle of blood that seeped from her hairline down her face to drip onto her jacket lapel. Wrenching the offending garment off to allow for freedom of movement, she tossed it aside, keeping her back to the wall as she faced Liz down, the two circling each other, as they searched each movement for any signs of weakness. The half smirk that played around Liz's mouth only angered the Senatormore, and she threw herself forward to swing out a roundhouse kick with enough force to knock the younger girl to the ground. Instead, Liz spun with the blow, turning her body to gain a harder hit to Vanessa's face with the back of her fist that had the Senator stumbling back a few paces, rubbing her cheek at the pain in her jaw. Rather than following up her advantage, Liz watched her opponent with a strange, amused gleam in her glowing eyes, a wicked grin spreading across her face as she pushed her hair back with a careless hand.

Vanessa clenched her teeth in a deep growl, leaping forward to throw speedy manoeuvres with the hope of flustering her opponent. Whitaker knew her worth in battle; she was a seasoned soldier, having fought for her people and for her beliefs for a long time. Liz, however, was not aware of this history, and if she had been, it was doubtful it would have impressed her. She dodged each blow easily, flipping her blade around to land a few skilful slashes against skin with the dagger that had Whitaker stumbling back, tripping over her own feet as she tried to ward off the intensity of each strike. Keeping her wrists locked above her torso so as to knock the blade back, she spun once more with a roundhouse aimed for Liz's head. Prepared for the attack, Liz bent her body out of the way, circling Vanessa's leg to spearhead a kick to the Senator's chest hard enough to send the woman flying into the glass cabinets above the stately desk. As the broken shards crumbled around her, cutting into her skin and the leather cover of the desk she had landed hard on, Liz advanced. Whitaker barely had time to gain her bearings, but she managed to score a fierce kick against an unsuspecting Liz, the younger girl's body bending into the attack, giving time for Vanessa to swing her arm up to hit Liz with enough alien force to send her flying back into the far wall.

Pulling herself to her feet, her eyes flashed brighter, her expression twisting into an angry glare. Clenching her fists, one around the handle of the evil-looking dagger, the other in a gesture of hate that manifested itself in a foreign curse that sounded like something Akela would have thrown at her in her anger. Confused and slightly frightened,Whitaker tried to throw another invisible blast, but this time, a shimmering shield of pink crossing white raised itself before Liz, who hadn't halted as she crossed the room, absorbing the blast in a show of strength. Clenching her left fist tighter, Liz held the fist higher in the air before her and Vanessa could feel invisible fingers crawl across her neck, gripping in an attempt to cut off her air supply.

As Liz reached her,Whitaker tried one last time to throw a blast of power at Liz's shield as her head seemed to swell with the pain of the pressure, her own fingers clawed at the space where she could feel the grip, her fingernails leaving trails of blood blossoming across the scraped path, but Liz absorbed it the same way as she had done the last two, releasing her fist to allow Whitaker to breath again. As Liz reached her, she kicked out at the Senator asthe older womanfell to her knees as she was able to breath once more, resulting in the sickening sound of bones snapping and splintering filling the air; Liz's arm shot forward, aiming a swipe with the blade that missed the target of her opponant's exposed neck as the Senator fell away from the blade, instead cutting into Whitaker's cheek. The burn of the poisoned blade travelled quickly, and she could feel the numbing effects tingle along the edge of the cut as the poison made its way speedily into her immune system, fighting a battle within her.

As Whitaker gasped for air, not able to even scream at the pain past her raw throat, she tried to kick back, attempting to use her body in her defence, but the pain in her ribs was making it hard for her to roll and her kick merely glanced off the side of Liz's face harmlessly. It was enough to anger the younger girl though, and she dropped to her knees, her blade glinting viciously in the uncertain light as she bought it down from her raised position to slice for the Senator's heart. Out of instinct, the Senator jerked out of the way, ignoring the burn of pain that erupted beneath her right breast as she did so, but the blade missed its target again, instead cutting into the skin below her collarbone causing a new eruption of burning painthat forced the Senator to realise she had to find it within her to save herself, or die.

The Senator raised her locked wrists in an attempt to ward off the furious violence fixed against her; Liz gripped the weapon firmly in her sweating grasp as she balanced her stance to continue her attack. In her unnatural rage, the persona of the Auron took over as it craved for a blood lust that was frightening in its strength of purpose. Whitaker was defenceless in the face of such power, and unable to hold back the slashes that were directed at her in unreserved furyshe used her own limited strength to conjure up an invisible force sufficient to hold Liz back long enough to escape,the younger girl dropping her own defences in her frenzy;Vanessa forced her body to obey past the intense pain to scramble to her feet, her face twisted in disgust that the only option open to her if she were to complete her first and only accepted mission was the way of a coward. As the once dominant Senator fled in fear, Liz stretched out her limbs, the blood stained dagger disappearing in a flash of blinding colour as she watched with eyes filled with pure hate.

Her face was distorted with an expression unlike Liz, that for a brief moment she was unrecognisable as the newest bearer of the Auron. The remaining unbroken glass panels above the Senator's desk reflected a face filled with eyes almost black with their colour, a flash of red dancing in their depths as a strand of red blonde hair fell forward to block her gaze. As she pushed it back, tucking it behind her ear, the reflection had changed again, and this time, Liz saw herself. Holding out a suddenly trembling hand to reach out for the reflection gazing back at her with mirror-like precision, she knew who she had just become, the name escaping her lips in a confused and terrified whisper.

"Catriona …"

Before she could absorb what had just happened, her mobile phone ringing out with the concentration of a fog horn in the empty space outside this office startled her out of her shock. Racing to intercept the call, hoping it was Akela when a small part of her mind angrily vetoed the notion as it sensibly reminded her that Akela's normal mode of communication was to merely invade the thought process with one of her telepathic commands, she answered the call to a seriously freaked out Maria.

"Where are you?"

Gazing around the room from the vantage point of her lonely desk, she realised this place was now enemy territory. "Work."

"Well, get your cute little butt down here, chica, something majorly bad has happened – you don't even_ need_ me to tell you it's Czechoslovakian related; cos when is it otherwise in our lives …"

"Maria, you're babbling. Stop right now and listen; are you with Ma-Michael?" Liz didn't wait for Maria to answer affirmatively before continuing, "I need you to warn them; Senator Whitaker is not who she says she is. She's alien – of some sort; and she's out there somewhere, angry and very powerful!" She waited patiently for Maria's expected outburst, holding the phone slightly away from her ear so that the screamed, "WHAT!" wouldn't deafen her.

"Are you ok – what happened!"

"Later, Maria – I'll tell you everything later, but right now I need you to do as I told you and warn them …" Her fingers crossed, Liz winced at having to lie once again to her friend.

"You don't think this has something to do with Tess' disappearance, do you? Oh god, you don't think she was the one to kill Nasedo, do you? …"

"MARIA! Focus! Wait, what? Tess is missing?"

Liz ignored the impatient huff from her friend. "That's what I was trying to tell you! Her phone was found dead outside the back of the Crashdown; it looks like she was kidnapped or something, but no one saw anything. None of the waitresses even remember her being there at all, though I don't blame them for that – even I try very often to erase _my_ memories of her …"

"Maria!"

"Right – babbling. I need my cedar oil! Anyway, she was apparently on to something and now she's gone – and Isabel is doing what she does best to try and find her; Michael's pacing like mad – I swear, if he doesn't stop soon I'm gonna do some serious damage to…"

Something clicked inside her mind; a memory that joined with another to form an equation that Liz didn't like the answer to, as Maria's droning faded into being ignored. "Maria, I have to go. I'll call you later, ok. Remember what I said."

"Wait, no – where are you going? You have to com-," the rest of Maria's startled question was cut off as Liz hung up on her, shoving the phone into her bag as she stormed across the floor to the exit. She had a few questions for Akela, and this time she was going to make sure she got some straight answers.

Maria heard the vacant tone that signalled the call had been cut off and swung around to face Max, who was watching her conversation with that worried gaze that was now beginning to annoy her.

"This is all you're fault, you _do _know that, don't you?" Before he could respond, the rasping sound of Isabel gasping for air grabbed all their attention and Max raced over to grip his sister's clenched fists as they bunched up the fabric of the bedding beneath her in her agitation. Unconsciously, she let her brother enter the connection, and Max saw for himself what Isabel saw.

_Flash. _

_A hand reaches out, one finger crooked as a saltshaker levitates across tables that bear a striking resemblance to the ones at the Crashdown before landing beside a plate of steaming food._

_Flash._

_Tess's blonde hair swinging out behind her as she reaches out to shove the swinging doors that lead to the back room of the Crashdown open, her mobile phone clutched tightly in her hand._

_Flash._

_The squeal of a cat pulsates through their ears, the following laughter a nervous release of tension as Tess dials numbers into her mobile keypad out in the alley behind the Crashdown, then a grunting sound of pain as the scene tilts on its axis to see the blonde girl fall to the ground from various angles after a sharp blow to the head._

_Flash._

_The sound of mechanical humming grates against a pounding headache; blurred vision takes in the towering forms of giant green pipes as a rising fear threatens to overcome her last vestiges of self-control._

_Flash._

_Icy cerulean eyes that hold a vicious glee at her prisoner's pain; Tess's screams as her body is beaten and tortured by heavy hands as one word echoes around and around and around …_

"_Granolith"_

_Flash._

Max breaks his grip, struggling to catch his breath as his mind tried to make sense of what he had seen. Isabel broke into sharp staccato sobs, raising her knees to her chest in an attempt to close her body into a tight ball, and Max moved to pull her into a warm, comforting embrace.

"What did you see?" Michael's question was quiet, but firm; Isabel only tightened her grip as she grabbed her brother closer to her, her fear that they would eventually have to pay for their differences to their human friends becoming a terrifying reality.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Masks We Wear; The Secrets We Keep - Part Two:**

Tess is missing, and the panic is beginning to set in. While the search is on to find the blonde Queen, Liz is searching for some answers of her own, and fighting to keep a few held close to her chest. Is the one responsible for Nasedo's death the same one responsible for Tess' disappearance, or is there someone else Liz should be wary of …

* * *

**AN**: So, hi to all those who had a chance to review and to those that haven't – sorry for the rush, but I had this chapter all ready to go and wasn't patient enough to just leave it there … so what did you think of the inevitable Liz/Whitaker confrontation – questions, anyone? That's what the review box is for … and let me know if you think Liz is gonna play nice when her powers are released before the others!

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon – I hadn't planned on it being a two-parter, but I needed to break it up somehow or there'd probably be information overload! Can't have that - I'll lose you all in the maze that has become my plot!

Ciao ciao xx


	11. The Masks We Wear Part 2

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's are mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews:** I just want to thank all those who patiently reviewed the last chapter with the usual enthusiasm and interest!

To kt: Thanks for the loyal review and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

To my anonymous reviewer: Thanks for the support – I'm just sorry some of your review got cut out (and both times too!)

To just me: Wow – I'm surprised that I got one up on you, but I really wanted Liz to get first taste of her. As for the identity of Tess' kidnappers … well, I doubt I'd surprise you twice, so read on and see if you're right! As always, thanks heaps for reviewing and I'm sorry it took so long to update (please don't hurt me!) – hope this chapter is good enough!

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Masks We Wear; The Secrets We Keep – Part Two.**

The chill of the coming desert night pervaded the concrete walls of her prison, and through the small barred window built too high up against the far wall, a thin stream of weak moonlight lit up a path to shine a spotlight upon the heavy, steel-enforced door that barred her escape with mocking enthusiasm. A constant drip of water absconding rotting pipes to hit the unyielding concrete echoed loudly around her already pain-filled head, and she sunk lower against the cold, damp surface of the wall she had huddled herself against in a vain effort to block some of the noise out. She felt the danger to her hang like a stifling fog in the air, but the effort it took to force her body to sit up drained the rest of her strength from her battered and bruised frame. She knew there was a reason beyond her self-preservation to try and escape; that there were others in danger also, but it hurt too much to even remember her own name, let alone remember theirs; and the fuzzy remnants of a memory sitting that edge further than her touch just refused to clear.

From a distance, a tapping of pointed stilettos upon the harsh surface rapped closer and closer to her door, and the small girl pushed the heel of her hands against her ears firmly in desperation as the pain inside her head grew sharper and ragged at the unfaltering echo. As the sound paused for a blessed moment at its loudest, the building pressure eased with the slight relief and the girl foolishly allowed her shaking hands to drop to her lap, her dirty blonde curls falling forward to shield her reddened eyes; she should have known better.

The sudden screech of the metal door scraping against the concrete floor as it was forced open assaulted her ears, and her tiny frame was wracked with immense waves of pain, her whole body collapsing to the floor as it heaved with dry retches that shook through her like seizures. As the pain overtook her bodily functions, her mind shut down and her sanity stretched once more to breaking point as she fought her limbs to try to pull herself into a ball in an attempt to block everything out.

Stepping through the growing shadows to strike an ominous pose in the metallic doorframe, the figure of a young woman poured voluptuously into a sharp, all-black corporate suit sneered maliciously at the shaking, curled-up form of her prisoner, her icy blue eyes glinting in wicked amusement at her success. Some might have been surprised at how easily she had managed to break through the mental defences to damage the sanity of the hybrid clone of Antar's Queen, but they probably would also be unaware of how much tormented agony a body and mind can withstand in a few short hours. The malevolent sneer that morphed into a feral grin was very experienced in that vocation, but then her usual veneer of professionalism had been discarded this time around for pure enjoyment; she had relished every second of the prisoner's tortured screams, and was only too ready to continue her ministrations to ensure she heard them again. However, as she entered the chamber, her heels clicking loudly in the charged atmosphere shared only by the low whimpering from the broken girl lying desperate and powerless upon the ground before her, it was clearly obvious almost immediately that she was not alone.

The woman who joined her was older on the surface, but it was clear by the way she surveyed the scene that she was also the superior. Her own corporate suit was rumpled and torn in places, and the stains of drying blood that obscured the front of her grey suit jacket and smattered her collar were not badges of honour. Her once carefully made up face was now marred by bruising and small cuts; the smear of blood stretched across her right cheek couldn't hide the determination and strength of the dominant behind her steely gaze. The look she fixed on the inert form of their prisoner held no compassion; her eyes were cold and emotionless, and she watched the struggle the small girl fought to raise her head off the ground to watch the newcomer with the veriest touch of bitter amusement at how far one so powerful could fall in such a short amount of time. Releasing her breath in a puff of irritation after standing silent, she ignored the girl who had failed to hold herself up and had collapsed into a painful heap once more, instead turning back towards the exit with a half-hidden limp. The younger of the two women standing remained where she was, watching her superior with a lazy indifference even as she moved to use the heel of her stiletto shoe to deliberately pierce the flesh of the fallen girl's hand, a sneer of pleasure growing at the hoarse, bitten-off scream that followed. Her superior paused in the open doorway, her fingers clenching hold of the frame as she fought back a wave of uncontrollable anger; paying no heed to the sudden screams that were now filling the chamber with a persistent noise, she spoke, and even as the younger woman listened, it wasn't clear if the words were meant for her or meant to strengthen her commanding officer's purpose.

"The Granolith will be found, and I _will_ be the one to bring it back home. This will not become a disaster – not again. That little bitch will tell me what I want to know, and then … then it ends. And not even that meddling Akela could find a way to best my plan now!"

She pushed away from the doorway, striding down the corridor to her left with a surer step; she didn't hear the screaming lessen, nor see the glint of sanity return to the prisoner's blue eyes at the mentioned name. Memories had flashed up without control; another's smug smile and the remembered fear that followed returned, along with the faces of her family – a family she had to protect if their destiny was to be complete. With her own name came a strength of purpose she had been ingrained with at a young age, and sinking back into feigned unconsciousness, Tess watched silently as her torturer delivered one last swift kick to her already pain-wracked ribs before sauntering out of the dimly lit, dank room, dragging the steel door closed behind her with as much noise as she could muster.

_Soon_; the word whispered to her offered comfort that swirled through her mind like a curling plume of smoke. She knew then that escape was possible – and when she managed it, she would have to warn Max that the threat against them started with one small transfer student named Akela Morton.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Akela's eyes flew open, her meditation irreversibly interrupted by the sudden flow of angry thoughts buzzing through her mental connections. That link had been strangely quiet for some time; the insane ramblings bubbling forth making no real sense, before giving in completely to the waves of pain that had Akela content to believe she had rid herself of one problem for while. Her irritation rose to a point as she realised Valora had proved that in failing to destroy the annoying blonde hybrid, she had failed to be of any use to her again, and was rapidly growing tired of the games the Antarian General attempted to play with her. Her death seemed to be the only way to deal with her as she deserved. A change in the planned schedule would have to be made, but that would have to require more thought, and as she lounged back on the pile of large, softly covered fabric cushions that had been placed in the direct centre of her sanctuary as her chosen place of meditation, she pondered how best to make that change. Closing her eyes in resignation, however, her senses raged at her as Liz entered the sphere of her haven, the younger girl's clear emotional torment causing Akela to wince at the garbled flow of thoughts that whizzed through their connection. Her impatience growing at this new interruption, she kept her eyes pinned on the doorway as she settled herself more comfortably, awaiting the human girl's uninvited burst into the room. Her movements seemed antsy, her visage flushed from physical exertion, her eyes burning with the shadowed fire of betrayed anger. Akela's eyebrow rose of it's own accord, and she bit back an unholy grin as she realised the anger was directed at her. Liz could be so predictable at times, but maybe this time around, things could get interesting.

There was a faint aura of power that surrounded the Zai'era, and as Akela focused on it, the aromatic air of the burning herbs she used to help centre her meditation mixed with a sickly sweet smell that the Auron was giving off to make the air heavy with fragrance. Frowning at the vaguely familiar smell, she mentally pushed at the barriers the Auron had thrown up around it's human counterpart, her irritation growing to annoyance to find the colour that pushed back was a dark rose pink that tinged with the impurity of red. Liz's eyes flashed with a red light in response, and Akela passed annoyed to grow irate as she realised she in allowing Liz too much freedom, the danger she swore would never taint another Zai'era while she lived was already close to infecting the Auron's new host. That was something she could not allow to happen.

Before Liz was given the chance to vent the feelings that had spiralled during her mad rush from Senator Whitaker's office, Akela arose from her lounging position with an abruptness that startled her, a harsh light glinting in the smaller girl's suddenly cold gaze that Liz instinctively shrunk back from.

"What have you done, Elizabeth?"

"Me! Hey, Senator Whitaker attacked _me_, and she used _your_ name as a reason!" The vestiges of fear were pushed behind her sense of outrage that somehow she was going to be blamed for what had happened. Akela didn't seem to hear her, her eyes glinting with a power that seemed to both frighten Liz and antagonise her at the same time. Her breath seemed to escape her as her inner self seemed torn between the two emotions; she wasn't allowed time to react.

Akela's eyes changed again. This time, they glowed with an inner green light that darkened her eyes to a deep pool of power that drew Liz's entire focus so that she was unable to look away.

"So, you have discovered the evil within,"

It wasn't a question; Liz didn't think she was meant to answer it. It wasn't meant for her.

"You were warned not to return!"

It wasn't Liz who answered.

With a low hiss, Liz's lips spread themselves into a cold smirk. Her eyes, that only a moment ago shone brown with Liz's expressive light, now swirled with the empty and bitter depths of a red, soul destructive hatred. Akela watched the transformation without outward expression, but internally, she was annoyed at the ease Liz had allowed herself to be taken over. It now seemed obvious that she had overestimated the strength of the human, but this new development would be just another setback she now had to resolve, and her fingers clenched as she realised her schedule would have to be replanned once more.

"Your power is weak; your grip on the human is tentative. Leave now – and do not return!"

The power behind the words was visible; Akela's voice deepened as the mental force she wielded filled her small frame and erupted with intent. The air swirled with faint clashes of red and green streaked with indigo, as a visible wind picked up through the shuttered room, whipping at clothing and through loose hair as the power intensified. Liz's eyes glowed a deep red before suddenly widening perceptively, the glow fading as the natural brown that was Liz seeped from the iris outward.

With a sharp gasp, Liz returned with a muddled confusion, and she shook her head to clear it as she realised her memory of the last few minutes were hazy. Akela again took the initiative before Liz could even think of the question she wanted to ask. Control was simply one more thing that she excelled at.

"Tell me what happened, Elizabeth. Tell me everything – and leave nothing out." The tone of her voice was as melodious as it always was, but there was a commanding element that pulsed behind the words. Even if Liz had wanted to hold back, she couldn't have; and she didn't want to. As Liz stepped closer, Akela held out her hand to help her sink down into the cushions beneath their feet, and the younger girl took it without hesitation.

* * *

Isabel lay in the warm comfort of her brother's tight embrace, her body shuddering at erratic intervals as her mind tried to make sense of what she had seen. Tess' screams still echoed through the caverns of her mind, and she swallowed past her drying throat as she tried hard to concentrate on the last word she could remember hearing – "_Granolith_". She knew that was the key to finding Tess; that whatever this Granolith was, it was the reason Tess had been taken, but the word was unfamiliar to her – as unfamiliar as her real mother's face. Sniffling, she pulled back from her brother's hold to face him. 

Max had been silent since he had shared his sister's vision, and his facial expression was a plainly obvious show of his rolling waves of emotions. He wanted to worry about Tess, but he couldn't help but be worried about Liz; from what he had garnered from the phone conversation she had had with Maria, something bad had happened – and after Tess' abduction, the potential threat of danger to the one he loved most of all made him uneasy.

But he had to focus; Tess was in danger, he himself had seen that, and he had a responsibility to take care of those like him left under his protection and leadership. Which meant he had to rescue Tess first and worry about Liz later – but that was easier said than done!

Isabel stirring in his arms bought him out of his stupor, and the worry in her eyes caused a sharp pain to twist in his gut. He hated to see his sister so upset, but he hadn't the first idea of how to fix this disaster.

Thinking bitterly that some leader he had turned out to be, he avoided his sister's penetrating gaze and looked up to find Michael fixing him with a similar stare.

"So, … what do we do now, Maxwell?"

Pushing aside his doubts, he turned his gaze to the last two people in the room with them; Maria met it with a look of complete trust, and her confidence inspired him with an idea.

"When you talked to Liz on the phone, she warned us about a potential threat, right. She said it was Senator Whitaker who was the alien after us, right?"

When Maria nodded her head in affirmation, he stood up and began pacing the confines of Liz's bedroom. He could feel Isabel's wide gaze as she followed his movements, but when he finally paused, he did so before Michael who was seated casually on the windowsill, and their gazes fixed as he continued explaining his train of thought.

"Well, she wouldn't have just made up an accusation for the hell of it – she would have found proof first. Whatever it is, it could be enough to help us find out what's going on – and if we work out what Whitaker wants with us, we may be able to work out where they've got Tess."

When Michael didn't reply, Max huffed impatiently: "It's a start!"

Michael nodded slowly, his gaze never leaving Max's. "So, where do we find this proof?"

It was Maria who answered. "She said she was at work. Maybe she found it there."

Michael nodded again, faster. "So, I guess we're going to break into the Senator's office. Isn't that a little too criminal for your taste, Maxwell?" Max merely grinned in reply, and Michael's face broke into a matching one. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Max turned away from the windowsill to face his sister, who hadn't moved from her seat on the crumpled bedcovers. He could read the pain behind her determination, and he couldn't help but admire her strength, as he knew that what he had seen was nothing compared to the physical and emotional agony Isabel must have shared with Tess through the link; his gut clenched once more as he asked his brave sister to do the impossible.

"I need you to stay here, Iz. I need you to try and link again with Tess – we might need more information from her if we don't find anything else." His eyes told her all she needed to know from him; she agreed without words, her breath hitching for a brief moment as she anticipated the pain she would have to endure to get anything more. But she knew that pain would be worth it.

Alex saw that pain too, and he moved from beside Maria without hesitation to sink down beside the blonde beauty on the bed, taking her cold hand in one of his. "I'll stay with her."

Max nodded his thanks before turning to the door, Michael following wordlessly behind him. Their path was cut off by the only one not assigned duty. Her hazel green eyes glowed with a resolve not to be left behind and Maria voiced her desire to go along with them without wavering. Michael was very vocal in his refusal, but Max saw the glint in her eye that told him she'd follow them with or without his approval, so he reluctantly agreed, ignoring Michael's glare as he pushed past Maria to get the jeep started.

It didn't take them long to reach the Senator's Roswell office, but with Maria and Michael arguing the whole way the trip seemed to take twice as long, and it wore on Max's patience. When they arrived, Max parked the jeep in a shady corner of the alley behind the closed-up office, and the three teenagers crept through the darkness of the growing evening to the side entrance that led from the parking bay to the coffee room. The entire office was plunged in darkness that even the emerging moonlight couldn't penetrate, and the three split up to search through the large office areas for any sign of what ever it was Liz had found to pin alien status on the Senator.

Michael plotted an unwavering path to the filing cabinets in an alcove off the main office space while Max wandered around the empty, paper-strewn desks until he found Liz's. Distracted slightly by the lingering aroma of her favourite scent, he sat down in her chair and gazed at the deceitful bareness of the surface of her desk. Nothing jumped out at him, but he didn't have time to search as a sudden squeal from the open doorway of the Senator's private office caught his undivided attention.

Maria stood frozen in shock, her hands cupping her mouth in horror that couldn't quite mask the frightened yelp that had erupted from her at the scene her eyes were taking in. Michael dropped the file he held in his hands as he raced to cover the distance between them, and Max vaulted the nearest desk to reach her side, but neither had to ask what had frightened her.

Standing on either side of her, their own eyes took in the devastated state of the Senator's office space; the broken shards of glass that covered and surrounded her ripped and scattered desk, the drying blood stains that smeared along the pristine white of the walls and pooled in darkening shades into the carpeted floor beneath. Max fought to breath, and Michael grabbed Maria in a bone-crushing hug, turning her gaze away from the battle scene as the only question he could think to ask was torn from his throat.

"What the hell happened here?"

Max couldn't find an answer; this office was where Liz worked, where the last communication anyone had from her originated. His worry for Tess lay forgotten as his chilling fear for Liz's safety overtook all his senses, and the only words that poured out of him in response was a disturbing thought.

"There's a lot of blood … too much …"

"I guess we know for sure the Senator isn't as squeaky clean as she likes to pretend she is. What do we do now?" Her false exuberance belied the emotions shining from her eyes, and though she pretended not to hear what he had just said, it was obvious Maria had followed the same train of thought he had. She looked to him for an answer – any answer – but Max couldn't meet Maria's gaze as she pulled away from Michael's embrace; he just didn't _have_ any answers.

* * *

Isabel used her hands to dry wash her face as she heard the door slip quietly shut behind Michael and Maria as they followed Max out to the jeep, arguing viciously the whole way. She could sense Alex beside her even if she couldn't see him past the cover of her hands, and she was grateful it was him who had stayed behind. Alex always had a calming influence over her, and she needed that influence now more than ever. Drawing in deep breaths, she closed her eyes and reached out for Alex's hand, allowing him to lay her back down in a more comfortable position. 

No words were required between the two of them; Alex knew that Isabel was attempting another connection with Tess and would need his support even if she couldn't ask for it just as Isabel knew that Alex was here to help her focus through the pain to get a message to her missing friend. Her mind filled with a grey mist as she tried to reach out for the familiar thought tendrils that identified Tess' mind among the many in Roswell, the mist swirling around her as she stood alone amongst the many garbled voices that flew towards her.

"Tess? Tess!" Her instinct told her she was close by, but as she reached out in different directions, she couldn't get any closer. The grey mist grew into a fog, choking her as she tried to fight through it; the garbled voices growing louder in her mind as the ambush swamped her senses. With a scream Isabel ducked, her hands flying up to cover her head in a vain attempt to protect herself; and with a start, she awoke in Liz's bedroom with Alex's arms wrapped protectively around her.

He spoke soothing words to her, his hand stroking a rhythmic comfort through her hair, and she turned her face into his warm shoulder and let the tears of fear flush through her system. Alex didn't need to say anything legible; the fact that he held her close without hesitation was all she needed to find the courage to try again, and she wrapped her fingers tightly around his as she closed her eyes once more.

This time, the fog was there from the beginning, the voices screaming for her attention; but with effort, she blocked them out. Focusing on her memories of Tess' warm smile and the musical tinkle of her amused laughter, she reached out again, and found it easier to find the right direction. This time, it seemed as if Tess was reaching out for her as well, and the combined effort made the connection simple.

The flashes began instantaneously – the same images as before, and Isabel bit her lip against the discomfort hard enough to make it bleed; the slim trickle of red streaming physically down her chin. Alex could do nothing but clench her hand in both of his as he sat in quiet vigil over his Ice Queen out in the real world, and Isabel felt the pressure of his presence as a wave of reassurance washed over her, prodding her forward. The images faded, and Isabel pushed further into Tess' mind, hoping to find an opening to her consciousness.

Suddenly, her vision became blurry, as if she was viewing everything through a tinted lens. Images shifted, shadows grew; then everything cleared, and Isabel knew she was seeing things through Tess' eyes. She spoke then, through the mental link, letting Tess know that they were worried for her; that they were searching for her. All they needed from her was something – anything – that might help them find her. Tess didn't respond at first, staring at the bare wall before her without blinking, then turning her gaze to stare at the large metal door that kept her locked inside. Isabel could feel how weak and drained Tess was, that she wouldn't be able to help them by using her powers, but then the scene shifted again and Isabel realised Tess was showing her a memory.

_The door was open, and a woman stood on the threshold; she wore a business suit that was torn and covered in bloodstains. Her hair that had once been combed and blow-dried to sweep back off her face was now tangled, falling forward to hang limply over one eye. Her exposed cheek carried a fresh slash that was still smeared with drying blood, and her eyes held a cold look that couldn't quite hide the determination behind the colour._

_Her fingers clenched a hold of the doorframe, her words barely heard over the tortured screams that echoed dully around the room._

"_The Granolith will be found, and I_ will _be the one to bring it back home. This will not become a disaster – not again. That little bitch will tell me what I want to know, and then … then it ends. And not even that meddling Akela could find a way to best my plan now!" _

The memory faded, and Isabel felt the tug of a strong force ripping the connection away from her; when she opened her eyes, she was back in Liz's room, lying out on the bedcovers beside a concerned Alex. As she met his gaze the memory returned to her – the woman in the doorway had been familiar to her and with a start she realised it was because the woman was Senator Whitaker. And she had been talking about the new transfer student, Akela Morton, as if she knew her. Everything seemed to settle into a strange sort of sense as Isabel realised their list of enemies was growing. She had to warn Max.

* * *

Liz rested her nose against her clenched hands, her eyes raised upwards to watch the outwardly calm façade of her teacher and confidant. Akela, in turn, kept her eyes focused on the flickering candles that hung above an interesting motif on the far wall, her gaze revealing nothing of her thought process. Instinctively, Liz knew the silence promised a bleak outlook. 

"We have to do something."

Liz's words barely scratched the surface of the silence that lay around them like a stifling blanket; Akela didn't acknowledge the statement – she felt no obligation to the Royal Four; their problems were their own. Liz didn't feel the same.

"If you wont help them, then I will." Akela looked up at Liz then, her eyes betraying an annoyed amusement.

"You would use your powers then, knowing that if you do before you have completed your training you run the risk of losing your humanity. Do you _want_ to become a cold-blooded murderer?"

Liz avoided her penetrating gaze as flashes from the battle with Whitaker filled her mind, and she shuddered as she remembered the cold rage that had enveloped her so completely. "No."

Akela looked away, but Liz turned to watch her profile as she continued. "But I have to do something to help them. Tess hasn't done anything to deserve death." Akela turned her sea-green gaze to meet Liz's emotionally charged brown eyes, and the lack of expression that pointedly watched her unnerved Liz enough to wonder if maybe she was wrong. But letting someone die when she had the power to stop it wasn't in her character.

Exasperated by the limitations her human Zai'era pretended to adhere to, Akela was tired of waiting – her plans had been delayed long enough, and Valora had defied her for the last time. She knew exactly what had to be done; Valora's death would be swift, but that didn't mean she couldn't make the Antarian suffer first. Patience was never the best of her virtues, and reaching forward with her mind, she shut out Liz's attempt to defend Tess' wellbeing to find Ari outside the confines of her private sanctuary, the cat-like Protector stretched out in a seemingly relaxed pose. Not surprised by her Go'ruth's ability to anticipate her impatience, she imparted her plan with a slight hint of amusement that revealed her own expectation of a little fun in her next meeting with Valora. Turning back to Liz, she cut of the younger girl's scolding as she stood up and paced the distance from the centre of the room to the nearest window facing towards the west limits of Roswell. Liz watched in wary silence, waiting for the unexpected, and was not disappointed as Akela turned her profile so that she could catch Liz's reaction in the edges of her periphery.

"Don't leave this room," Akela's dark tones returning with the one sentence that was unmistakable as a command, but Liz wasn't fooled into signalling agreement. They watched each other for the smallest second before Akela nodded slightly in acknowledgement; with a flicker of the candlelight that filled the room with a gentle glow, she faded into the power of teleportation as it whisked her away to battle. Left alone and unaware of Akela's plans, Liz came to a decision.

Reaching for her mobile phone, she dialled a number she hadn't used in a while; it took only two rings before the call was answered with a professional courtesy that bought Liz a measure of comfort to hear. She needed the help of a power of authority – a human power that Akela couldn't be.

"Sheriff, it's Liz Parker; don't talk, just listen. Tess is missing, taken – and Max and the others are in danger. Real danger! I know who's behind it. It's the Senator – look, I know that's hard to believe but you have to trust me; she's a threat to all of us! She isn't afraid to kill, so we don't have much time! She has Tess, Sheriff – you need to help us find where she's hiding. That's where she's got Tess!"

The pause before his reply was short, but it was seeped with confused shock; when he did answer, it was obvious he was finding it hard to know how to react. "And how do I do that?"

"I don't know; you're the police officer, Sheriff – you figure it out! Run a trace on her car or something … call Max with whatever you've got when you find something out."

"Liz? Liz, what are _you_ going to do? Liz!" It was too late to get anything more from her; his only response was the disconnected tone that sounded down the line like a beacon, waking the Sheriff up from his daze and into action.

* * *

Unable to drag his gaze from the scene of the unnatural devastation, his thoughts seemed unable to move from the statement glaring at him from behind his eyelids that he didn't know what he was supposed to do next. Behind him, he could still hear the anxious tones of a overwhelmed friend and the constant beep of a mobile phone pad, but he didn't or couldn't register who or what was going on. He knew he had to snap out of it; that there were others counting on him to stay strong and in control, but all he could see was a pair of warm brown eyes that stared out across the horizon of his mind – eyes that had always trusted him; eyes that he was afraid he hadn't been able to save. 

The voice behind him rose a notch to the soprano pitch of the frantic, and a pair of sturdy hands reached out from behind to grab him, shaking him out of his trance just as the sound of something metallic hitting the far wall made both boys turn to face the fretful gaze of a fearful Maria. At their questioning concern, she shrugged in a fanatic way, her eyes wide as if, "She's not answering her phone!" was an excellent reason for destroying her own.

Neither Max nor Michael asked whom the "she" was that Maria was talking about; her words only caused Max another sharp pang of bitter remorse at his failure. Before Michael could demand what they were going to do now, Max's own phone began declaring in its shrill tone an incoming call, and he grabbed for it on a reflex, answering the ring without stopping to check who the flashing ID proclaimed the caller to be.

His eyes remained fixed on the battered remains of the Senator's desk, but he pivoted around to meet Michael's questioning gaze with his own bemused stare as the caller revealed information that was extremely relevant. Even Maria's attention was riveted on Max at his revitalized behaviour, and her unspoken question was answered when he covered the speaker long enough to whisper urgently that the Sheriff was on the line – whatever he was telling Max was obviously important good news, and she bounced impatiently on her toes for Max to relay it to them.

"Yeah, Sheriff, I'll remember the address – just one thing: how did you know I needed this information?"

The response he got was not what he was expecting; and for a few moments after he hung up the shell-shocked look on his face stopped Michael from immediately demanding to know what the Sheriff had to say. Maria beat him to it.

Max's eyes glowed with confusion as he fought to find the right words to answer: "I know where Tess is!"

* * *

The dank concrete walls that permeated with a rotting stench of decay was the first thing Akela noticed as she rematerialised at her chosen destination, and she wrinkled her nose in an effort to keep the smell from overwhelming her senses. As she swivelled her head to take in the whole room, she noticed a gaping doorway less than three feet away and she stalked silently towards the glow of lamplight that filtered through the opening as she recognised the sharp voice that followed the light towards her. 

Valora pushed back against the old, decaying table behind her, hissing in pain as another Antarian soldier fought to wrap her shoulder up tightly in a clean bandage. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she almost missed the faint chuckle that increased into an amused childish giggle that echoed ghoulishly. Shoving the boy away, his hands slipping from the bandage to leave it hanging awkwardly around her upper arm, Valora pushed off the desk to glare around the room, her left hand raised in a command signal that the boy hurried to obey. As he reached the exit to the outer corridor, he suddenly keeled over, his hands raised to his throat in a strangled squeal as his feet collapsed under him; he was dead even before he hit the floor.

The giggling stopped, but as the shadows lurking in the open doorway merged into female form as she stepped over the dead body to enter the room, there was no mistaking the pleased grin that stretched across her face but couldn't quite reach her eyes. "What a waste of a nice, clean bandage!"

"Akela!" Valora's lip curled in a furious sneer; in the hours she had had to wait for Tess' confession without achievement, her anger had surpassed control, and she forgot the past as

she found a new target for her wrath. Akela merely responded with a tickled smirk, and Valora growled even as she backed up, her shoulder blades finding the hard surface of the cold, concrete walls. She was trapped.

"I clearly remember warning you away from Elizabeth Parker, but it seems you ignored my warning. Now, either you're just really stupid, or you just forgot … I'm going for the former, but what do _you_ think?"

"You shouldn't be here!"

The smirk grew into a grin. "Huh, really? Well, _I _think, you and I have some unfinished business. So, how about we settle this – and since I'm feeling generous, I'll make it easier on you. You're a soldier; you know weapons. Pick one, and you and I will have an epic battle. Maybe you'll last longer than ten seconds …" Her thrown gaze over her shoulder left no doubt to the message, and Valora glanced from the fallen soldier blocking the doorway back to the girlish façade of a seasoned killer. Sometimes the masks on the outside can effectively deceive an opponent into making a fatal error in judgement, and Valora grinned savagely as she agreed, her rage blocking out her sense as she made the mistake of underestimating the small stature Akela hid her true nature behind.

"_Maybe_ when I _kill_ you, this day could be raised a notch above 'unqualified disaster'!"

"Aww, has your day really been that bad? You should have just killed the hybrid outright – _I_ could have told you she wouldn't talk. It certainly would have made _my _day easier!"

"Well, the next time I want your advice on how to do you a favour, I'll ask!" Akela laughed outright at the venom oozing from the vengeful Antarian, but her amusement died a slow death to remain a slight smirk as she circled away from her opponent, giving her a measured amount of room to make a move. "Choose already; I don't have all night – and I'd prefer not to have to attack you randomly like you allowed Catriona to do so earlier on today. I find it gets messy when you loose that element of control."

Valora had inched slightly to the left, but she froze when the name she hadn't heard spoken in a long time was thrown so casually at her, and she whipped her head around to meet the cool, sly gaze Akela watched her reaction with. Her eyes were widened in shocked surprise that faded to a defensive suspicion, and she visibly tried to relax muscles that had instinctively tensed at the mention of the cursed name.

"Catriona is dead – and if you're in such a hurry to join her, then I say we fight it out the old-fashioned way: Draconian broad swords – a specialty of mine. And we do it outside. Just like its done back home." Akela's lips widened in a grin of satisfaction, and for a brief moment before the rage took over once more, Valora felt a stirring of uncertainty that maybe she had been a little too hasty. It was too late to back out now.

The air outside was frosty with the type of moonlight only the desert night can bring, and the abandoned courtyard Valora had chosen was especially deserted, surrounded only by a high wire-thin fence that cut off the outside world, a corner kept separate for the storage of the energy generator. As the women entered the opening and paced to opposite ends of the centre, a shadow separated itself from those thrown across the cold concrete from the night sky to reveal a tall, broad shouldered man clad in black and brown leather, his midnight black hair caught up in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck that couldn't capture the trailing fringe that fell menacingly into his silver grey eyes. He was carrying a large, unwieldy object covered in a black sheet, but it was the full sized ebony skeletal wings that erupted from his back in dishonourable glory that caught Valora's breath, and she stopped dead with a hitching glare, one word passing her frozen lips.

"Ba'ran …"

Akela cocked her head, her eyes travelling from the man at her side to the stunned Antarian twenty paces from her, and grinned again in undisguised amusement. "That's right – have you two met?"

Valora didn't hear the question; her eyes were locked in horrified amazement on the wings and the man who owned them; he refused to meet her stare, his own gaze fixed on a spot no one else could see with unwavering intensity, his jar bulging as he clenched it hard to keep the abusive anger locked deep within. Victus knew this fight was Akela's, and he had no right to steal the victory from her.

Akela watched the conflicting emotions pass over Valora's face, and the girl allowed the malicious amusement she as enjoying shine genuinely from her eyes for a mere moment before taking control back into her own hands. Pulling the cloth gingerly away, revealing two large Draconian class broad swords; grabbing one of the incredibly heavy weapons with her left hand, she easily hefted it and sent it sailing across the courtyard towards her opponent, who flinched away from the sharp ends instinctively. "I believe that's your personal choice in weight, right? If I'm wrong, you can always go get your own." Her sneer as she delicately took the remaining weapon firmly in her right hand, swinging the blade in a complicated series of short-range moves that belied its weight with her grace, showed she expected no other opinion. Valora, testing her own weapon with a breast full of nasty emotions, didn't trust herself to respond fairly; her sharp nod was Akela's only response. Waving it once above her head, she moved herself into an opening pose, and as Akela responded with a skill one wouldn't expect from one who looked so young, the fight began.

Victus removed himself to wait patiently while half cloaked in shadows as he watched his mistress display the inherit skill she had mastered over years of detailed training and thorough practice, and while it was clear Valora also had some skill with this particular weapon, she had neither the ingenuity nor the tenacity to be an equal match to the smaller girl. After a few circles of the court, it was clear that Akela was just playing with her, and after dodging a vicious swing that Valora barely had the capacity to block let alone return, she realised the truth of the matter herself. A cold fear rushed through her veins more potent than any mere adrenaline high, and she pushed the edge of her sword up to gain enough leverage to scramble away from a death-dealing blow, the knowledge that for the second time today she could do no more than defend her life against a superior fighter a bitter aftertaste of defeat.

Akela moved swiftly with a sure step to follow up her advantage, and Valora's weapon was sent flying across the courtyard; the older woman pulled herself up to her knees, cradling her right hand which now bore a deep gash down to her wrist against her heaving chest as she fought for breath, determined to face her death without the stigmata of a coward. Akela's lips widened in a feral grin that showed white teeth glinting in the suddenly bright moonlight, bringing the edge of her weapon up against Valora's neck, whose head raised in pride to avoid the sting of the steel blade against her exposed flesh. "Just do it - get it over with!"

The scene seemed held in suspended animation of a brief moment as Valora met the gaze of her enemy; the silence was broken by the clatter of metal on pavement as Akela tossed her sword to the side, her gaze never leaving those of her prey. Valora turned her head to watch the sword skip to a stop a few feet away, then turned back to meet the closed sea-green eyes above her with a confused question in her own.

"What are you waiting for?"

Akela pulled herself up to her full height, rolling any kinks out of her shoulders before answering. "You really didn't think I was gonna be that easy on you? Did you?"

Turning away to leave the Senator on her knees, she didn't wait for an answer; Victus watched his mistress stalk towards him, her eyes closed off from him as she allowed the shadows to wrap themselves around her. He saw Valora raise herself from her knees just as he heard the sound of an engine cut out on the opposite side of the fence behind him. He saw the wild glint in Valora's eyes as he heard running footsteps approaching the courtyard from the wrong side. He saw Valora raise her hand, the remnants of her alien power pooling from behind the concentration in her eyes as he heard the sound of two other vehicles approach the open courtyard from another side and the sound of a familiar voice shouting out Akela's name in frightened warning. He saw the power combine in a ball of energy that sat in Valora's hand as he heard another shout from behind the Antarian General, then another as they moved into action to save one of their own. He saw the power leave Valora's hand as she hurled towards the unprotected back of his mistress as he heard a frightened scream as if from far away. But all he could focus on was the memory of a beloved face, her black eyes almost hidden behind reddish gold hair as she was taken from him; and he swore he would not stand by and do nothing while someone else close to him was stolen from the world.

"**NO! NOOOO!**" He heard the voice, recognised it as his own; and in the end, he should have known better to think Akela wasn't prepared. He didn't have to do a thing: a dark shield of dusky black power surrounded the shadows Akela had merged into, absorbing the blast and refocusing it to shoot back in a beam of such extraordinary light that the Roswellians had to shield their eyes from the brightness. When it faded, all that was left of Senator Vanessa Whitaker was a pile of shredded ash in the centre of an empty courtyard.

Across from them, on the far opposite side of the courtyard, Max thought he saw a shadow, but as his eyes adjusted back into the darkness of the desert night, his gaze met the frightened brown eyes of the one person he was afraid he wouldn't see again. The fence line prevented Max from running straight towards her, but he called out her name, hoping she wasn't a delusion. When her eyes lifted to meet his in surprise, he knew she was real – just too far away to reach.

Sheriff Valenti hadn't waited to see the end of a seemingly one-sided confrontation, and as he emerged back into the courtyard he had a semi-conscious Tess draped over his shoulder. Michael raised his own hand and blasted a hole in the fence large enough to break through to help the Sheriff with his burden, and Max rushed forward to heal the numerous wounds visible to their sight and the many more that weren't, his attention only half fixed on the Sheriff's surprised statement that he had found the desolate warehouse completely abandoned. Isabel heard, and grabbed Michael's hand in a mutual display of comfort in hearing their enemies were still out there, somewhere. Maria and Alex, recognising their usefulness had reached its limit for the evening hurried to find a way to their best friend, a friend they had been worried they too wouldn't get to see again.

As Max focused on Tess' wounds, a certain sense that he was being watched from the shadows unnerved him enough to raise his head, moving his gaze around the courtyard until it came to rest on Liz's once more, but his gaze was broken as Isabel asked in a rush of concern for her friend if Tess would be safer in the car. Not wanting to argue with her, he helped the Sheriff lift the smaller blonde girl off the ground, her body shifting uncomfortably with the movement, and the faint breeze caught her mumbled word and amplified it.

"Akela …"

Liz wrapped her fingers in the wire of the fence holding her back from feeling Max's comforting arms around her – which was a good thing, as she could admit she was afraid she would have given in to temptation too easily! Instead, she watched him walk away from her, a feeling resting in the pit of her stomach insisting that something was about to go very wrong; but if she was truthful with herself, nothing was right, and it would never be right again. Another gust of wind blew through her hair, whipping it forward without the comforting caress of a summer warmth; the wind blew through the wires to send the ashes in the courtyard spiralling upwards to create a funnel of dust towards the night sky, before skittering across the ground to swirl around Max's ankles, and for a brief moment he thought he could detect Liz's scent. Pausing, he looked up at the night sky above him, the V constellation he tried to avoid facing beaming down on him, and he thought he could hear a voice bringing him a message in the wind.

"I _will_ destroy the bond between the two of you – it's only a matter of time and the right plan. Oh, and I do have a plan; so, see you around, highness!"

* * *

Next Chapter: 

**Chapter Twelve: There Are Too Many Corners In a Foursquare:**

With the death of the Senator, it could easily be believed that any major disaster for the week had been averted; but even though Tess is back, she brings with her memories that could easily disrupt the fragile bonds Liz is holding on to so desperately. The question is, if she had to chose a side …

* * *

**AN:** Okay – so this post took even longer than the last one – I am soo sorry, but I haven't been well enough in a long time, and when I finally get back to it, all the words seem to just refuse to make sense! So, this chapter is a lame offering (I tried to make the scenes short and confused in an effort to make the whole storyline appear as hectic and action-packed as they would have been in the show, but I don't think it worked!) and I apologise profusely! I just hope my muse returns to full strength before the next instalment in this story! 


	12. There Are Too Many Corners

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the keyto Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews:** Thank all of you who responded to my query on how well Akela seems to be coming across to all of you – it helped me to get an idea of how you all see her! Thanks to all for reviewing (the response to the fight scene from last chapter was awesome!):

To Just Me: Hi, thanks for reviewing – and I'm glad you really enjoyed the last chapter. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. I can't give any secrets away, but I can say that whatever possessed Liz for a moment won't be revealed straight away … all I can say is that it's something Liz and Catriona may have in common. (Did that raise more questions – hmm …)

To Chrissienuil: Thank you heaps for the encouraging review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last one.

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: There Are Too Many Corners in a Foursquare.**

All the loud morning chatter that filled the air with the latest school gossip evaporated into silence as the strident tones of the school bell tolled and the rushing of feet were hidden behind the slamming of classroom doors as the students were herded into their first class of the day, leaving a forlorn figure leaning quietly against the shadowed recesses of the bathroom cubicle door she had chosen to hide behind. Keeping herself as still as possible until she was sure she was alone, she pulled herself upright and turned the lock on the bathroom door slowly and released herself from the shadows into the garish mix of light coming from the twisted daylight shining through the frosted glass above the cubicles and the glare from the usual bathroom fixtures. Her dark hair fell forward to hide her face behind its protection, keeping her gaze obscured from detection; but as she reached the basins, she used a hesitant hand to push the tresses behind her left ear and revealed to her troubled gaze a pale reflection. The matching gaze that stared back caught her focus, and with her left hand resting on the edge of the basin before her, she lifted her right hand to push the rest of her hair back behind her other ear.

Her reflection was mirror perfect; and she winced at the large mark of blue-black bruising that marred the smooth skin above her right cheekbone, a mark that travelled down to meet the red and swollen upper lip that was closest to the mark and further up to a nasty cut across her right eyebrow. The damage looked worse to her own gaze, but it was noticeably visible even through the concealer she had hoped would mask her battle wounds. With a sign, she closed her eyes gingerly when she could not stand to see the evidence any longer, ducking her head down as the screech of rusty metal hinges announced she would have to share the bathroom with another.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Elizabeth?" The tone was quiet, but the quality held a musical note that sent warm relief to her tired mind. Her slight smile hidden by her hair, she gripped the basin with both hands.

"I shouldn't have come today. I was fooling myself if I thought I could hide this – there's no way _this_ won't be noticed!" Raising her head to glare at her mute reflection, Liz shoved her hands up her forehead and into her hair none to gently, revealing the damage to her face to her friend. Akela didn't move from her stance, keeping their gaze locked through the mirror, only the slightest hint of sympathy for the Zai'era evident in her sea-green eyes. Liz slumped her shoulders with the release of her breath, her hands threading slowly through her hair to let it fall where it would. Akela shrugged her shoulders delicately and moved with silent steps to stand behind Liz, watching their reflection as she reached her hands to grip at Liz's relaxed shoulders.

"I can't help you, Elizabeth – these are your scars to bear. You must accept them as you must accept your destiny. You cannot hide who you are from yourself."

Liz heard a warning note in the message Akela gave her, matched by a glint in her eyes that told her there was something more to this – something she was missing. Their gaze met in the mirror and held, a light frown marring the skin between her eyebrows as she tried to find the meaning, and Akela released her hands from Liz's shoulders, breaking their gaze to shift her eyes onto the bruising along the younger girl's face. Spinning around so that she could meet Akela's intent look without a medium, her eyes asked for the answer she was uncertain she should voice; but Akela merely shook her head, her lips spreading slightly in a thin smile that Liz was uncomfortable with.

"I'm not going to ask you to make a choice – you already know which path you have chosen deep within your heart. When you can face who you are, you will see the answer for yourself."

Lifting her hand, she gently traced the bruise along Liz's cheekbone, and the younger girl hissed in reaction, her eyes closing in a wince as she pulled slightly away from the discomfort. Turning back to the mirror, Liz glanced at her reflection once more, hoping to see what Akela was sure she already knew. Pushing away her confusion, she focused on the brown of the eyes before her staring steadily back and looked inwards. Her mind flew with memories of the previous night, forgetting her lack of sleep to fast-forward through the pictures of her thoughts: the anger in Vanessa Whitaker's gaze as she backhanded her, the black eyes and red hair of Catriona's reflection staring back at her in the Senator's office, the soul-destructive hatred that had consumed her so easily in Akela's meditation chamber, the controlled determination that had pushed her into action to help her friends, the fear that had clutched her heart as she had watched Akela turn away from Vanessa's power, and the certainty that had helped her overcome her despair as she watched Max walk away from the courtyard that change was necessary.

All those memories and the emotions that linked them rolled endlessly around her mind as she built them into a picture she knew she had to see. The Auron hummed with power, a blue-white glow increasing outward from the charm as she pushed herself to relive every memory again and again in the space of a few seconds, wringing the emotions to find the meaning she had already faced. It all meant one thing – her destiny had called her, and she had already answered. She could no longer pretend she hadn't; she could no longer pretend the choice wasn't always in her own hands. She shared a past now – a past she hadn't lived, yet one that she was included in and was still connected to; and it had marked her as different just as it had threatened to overlap her future. She opened her eyes as she realised she had to embrace the answer:

"I am the Zai'era!"

The Auron glow filled the room with a fierce light that neither girl flinched from, and when it faded instantaneously, Liz saw that her reflection had changed to mirror her perfectly now. The bruising had faded to the lightest purple shade that dusted along her cheekbone; the swelling of her cut lip had gone down to even her pout to normal, and the cut across her eyebrow looked smaller and barely perceptible even to her knowing gaze. Akela smirked behind her in satisfaction, and Liz caught the look in the mirror, her own lips pulling into a similar smirk with the realization that the power was always in her own hands. Their gaze locked once more through the mirror, and Liz bit her bottom lip.

"Can we continue with our training?"

Akela's smirk widened and she lowered her head in dramatic acknowledgement. "What are we still doing hanging around the girl's bathroom, then? Let's get out of here!"

Liz's own grin matched Akela's, and she turned from the mirror for the last time, leading her friend out of the bathroom and into the school hallway. Akela paused for a moment to stare down the length of the lockers on her right before following Liz's shadow out into the sunshine, leaving the doors to swing back loudly into place. The corridor remained empty for a brief moment before a tall shadow pulled away from the wall behind the row of lockers and reached up a hand to push long blonde hair behind an ear. Her gaze watched the two figures that sauntered down the path towards the parking lot from the small windows lodged in the doors before turning away and heading down the corridor in the opposite direction.

The lunch crowd was dense in the cafeteria but sparse enough in the tabled courtyard that all six of the remaining I-Know-An-Alien Group had no trouble finding a space for just themselves far enough away from the rest of the crowd to avoid interruption. Isabel sat at the head of the circle, her loose blonde tresses shining golden in the sunlight as she picked hesitantly at her food. Alex sat by her right side, watching her out of the corner of his eye as they waited for the other four that had just arrived to settle down enough to discuss their main topic of conversation lately. Tess glanced often over her shoulder, certain she could feel herself being watched, and Michael glared at the tabletop as he lost his King of Paranoia position to the smaller blonde. Max spoke first, but Maria wasn't really paying attention as she kept her own gaze sweeping the courtyard for a familiar brown-eyed gaze that she never found. Her attention was dragged back when Isabel interrupted her brother.

"They're not here – either of them. I saw them both come out of the bathroom across from my English class and leave the school this morning."

Maria glanced over at Alex, who met her confusion with a worried gaze of his own. "They were together? But, I thought you said this Akela was dangerous – how could you have just let Liz leave with her?"

"What are we going to do now? We have to get Liz back …"

Max spoke over the both of them, his tone harsh with the evidence of his own concern. "We don't want to make Akela nervous; she could hurt Liz if we rush things. We need to make sure she doesn't realise we know who she is, or that we know she's after us or she'll realise she doesn't need to use Liz anymore and …" He didn't need to finish the thought as everyone else at the table had already grasped the concept with mental images that were disturbing.

Maria bit her lip; she had already worried more than she should have to about one of her best friends during last night's dramas, and even though the Senator – or whoever she really was – was dead, it seemed the threat she had started hadn't died with her. Alex must have been thinking the same thing, for he reached out a steady hand and dragged the strawberry blonde into a fierce one armed hug that she found warmly comforting. Michael turned away, his eyes becoming the cold mask she recognised from whenever he couldn't handle the situation emotionally, and she truthfully realised to herself that she wasn't surprised to see it back. Tess was the only one who didn't seem concerned, but nobody was really paying enough attention to her to notice as they were all lost in thoughts of their own.

"So, what's the plan …?" Max couldn't meet Alex's intent eyes, and turned instead to search out Michael's opinion, but for once his friend had nothing to say. Isabel too looked away from the table, unable to voice a view of what she was sure was a situation that would end badly for them. She always trusted her instinct, and today it was screaming at her, a warning of a dire conclusion. Max swallowed his own concerns and rubbed at the overtiredness behind his closed eyes that threatened a pounding headache, a frustrated sigh escaping tightly closed lips.

"I think the first thing we need to do is get Liz away from Akela. Warn her – let her know what's really going on, and then we go from there. But we need to be careful about this."

"Ok, so Alex and I will call her to come over and we'll tell her what Tess heard –"

"No. Look, we all know that Liz doesn't trust Tess – I think we all need to be there. Isabel can back it up; she heard it from the Senator too. And Liz knows for herself the Senator was an alien – she was the one to warn us in the first place. I think this needs to be like an intervention – we get her alone and away from Akela. She'll believe it better then – we can't take any chances with this."

Max nodded slowly, his complete agreement with Alex's plan evident and even Isabel turned to stare at him with a slight smile at his sudden take-charge attitude, wondering why it was so easy for him to constantly surprise her. Michael leaned forward, ready to make his own contribution.

"We could do this at my place – less interruptions to worry about."

"Well, I think we have a plan. Let's get this started." Isabel looked to Maria, who nodded and looked to Alex. He stared back, and his unspoken question was answered with a shrug. "What – you're gonna have to ring her; remember, I don't _have_ a phone anymore!" With a slow grin, Alex drew his own mobile out of his pocket and pressed the auto dial number, listening patiently for the call to be connected. Tess leaned back to keep her face in shadow as she watched Alex's eyes light up with a grim smile when he heard a familiar voice answer his call.

"Hi Lizzy; listen, are you doing anything important tonight …"

Akela watched Liz's face carefully as she ended the phone call to Alex with the push of a button. It wasn't necessary for the younger girl to tell her what the call was about, for she was very aware of the growing suspicions about her, and was determined to use them to her own advantage. For Liz to truly release herself to the powers that Akela was training her to use, the ever-strong bond between Max and Liz, the connection that the two of them had felt instinctively from their beginning, would have to be broken. This bond that they were unconsciously aware that they shared distracted her from truly accepting her destiny, and Akela was resolute to ensure that Liz was prevented from becoming unfocused about her training and pushed into getting caught up in their problems – matters that should no longer concern her. There was only one way to go about achieving this: she had to break Liz away from her friends.

Liz sighed, her left hand reaching up to unconsciously twirl with a loose strand of dark hair that had fallen from her messy braid as she pushed the mobile away from her reach and leant back into the large cushions surrounding her and Akela as they practised their meditation. Akela sat Indian-style; her legs crossed under her in a relaxed pose, her fingers intersected together freely. Her expression was open, and Liz groaned as she thought over the brief conversation she had just shared with Alex for a simple way to share it with her mentor.

"Alex wants to meet up and talk – I just know what it's gonna be about!" Akela remained silent, waiting. "He'll wanna talk about what happened last night – and I'm not ready to lie to him about it!"

Akela smiled – subtle control was how she worked best. She couldn't come outright and forbid Liz from associating with her old friends if she wanted to be successful. It was too soon for that, and she didn't want Liz to start questioning her trust in the older girl. It was important to make the damage irreparable, for as confused as Liz was now, her old friendships were currently held together by a string fragile enough to be torn completely. If that connection was broken, it would be easy for Akela to keep Liz away from them and focused on her own future.

"You can only do what you believe is best. Can you trust him to keep this secret from the others? Or, more importantly, would it be fair of you to ask him to keep it from them?" Liz sighed, and folded her arms over her drawn-up knees, sitting forward enough to drop her head into the folds. Her skin muffled her spoken answer, but the perceptible shake of her head emphasised by her swinging braid made her it clear what she would have said. Akela's smile faded somewhat into a darker, satisfied smirk, and she released her fingers to toy with the fabric on the cushion beneath her toes.

"If you need to tell them something, generalise it – don't make it a lie, exactly, if you are uncomfortable with them. But maybe you _do_ need to tell them something soon; before their suspicions lead them too close to the truth."

Liz's head raised from her lap then, a wary look in her eye as she realised what Akela meant. "What suspicions?"

Akela didn't meet her gaze, and her own loose curls fell forward like a gypsy curtain to hide their amused depths as she continued to pull at the loose threads of the fabric. "Haven't you noticed how they watch me? Tess even followed me from school once to try and catch me out, hoping I might reveal my – our – secret. I'm sure it's only because they are so concerned for you; you _are_ spending so much time with me now instead of them. But to even watch me so closely in school – perhaps they are afraid I'm going to blow up the building!" Her light chuckle gave away how ridiculous she thought the whole idea was, but Liz didn't share her amusement. She was furious.

"They, _what_! How long has this been going on? How long have they been _spying_ on you – and me – for?"

Akela looked up then, the amusement fading a little from her light green eyes as she took in the physical evidence of Liz's anger. "Calm down – it's alright. They haven't done anything you should be concerned about, and they haven't seen anything that might give away what we are. They're just worried about you. Can you blame them for wanting to protect you?"

"If they were so _worried_ about me, then they could have come and talked to me…"

"And would you have given them the answer they wanted?"

"Maybe not – but at least they would have been upfront about it! All this sneaking around, it just proves that this wasn't _about_ me at all! It was all about _them_!"

"Elizabeth, please calm down. Maybe this is what Alex wanted to talk to you about tonight …"

"Oh, that's even better! He said he wanted to talk on neutral ground, that it would be easier to just meet Maria at Michael's and talk there! It's a damn ambush is what it is! And I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for all that! Well, fine – if they want to _talk_, I have plenty of things I want to say!"

Pushing herself up from the heap of cushions on the floor, she shoved the loose fringe behind her left ear and stalked towards the closed doorway, the Auron flashing the lightest pink in her anger as she flung the door open and let it slam shut behind her. Akela closed her eyes in a faint wince at the violence behind the action; almost immediately, the door was quietly opened again, and her smirk returned as she opened her eyes to face her companion. Her Gor'uth smiled hesitantly back, swaying her long tail nervously before curling it around her waist as she sat before her Ka with a low bow. No words were spoken, for they both knew what action had to be taken next and Akela's smirk widened as she closed her eyes once more. Everything so far was going according to plan, if a little behind schedule; and as she vanished into the air with the power of her teleportation to see that what she had set in motion would come to pass, Ari folded her hands into her lap and prayed silently to the spirits that they would keep her beloved Akela from harm in this game her Ka was determined to play.

Liz pushed her loose wavy hair out of her face as she strode up the steps to the front door of Michael's apartment, willing herself under her breath to stay calm. She had made herself take a long walk after storming out of Akela's large house in an effort to calm down, but the only difference that had made was to cause her to sweat from the sweltering heat the day had suffered from. She had immediately gone home and showered, but even the luke-warm temperature of the water had done nothing to cool her temper. Taking a deep breath, she raised her fist and beat a tempo on Michael's door, stomping her feet in an effort to rid her body of the excess tension she was finding hard to keep under her control.

The rusty hinges squeaked as the door was pulled open, and Alex's quirky smile beamed at her from where he lent against the frame. Not really in the mood to be friendly, Liz grunted a 'hello' before trudging her feet past him and into the sparse hallway. Alex's smile faded slightly, and he hesitated as he pushed the door closed behind her before turning to usher her into the small living area. She wasn't surprised to find the room occupied with more people than Alex had intimated would be coming; instead, she folded her arms across her chest in an intimidating way that only seemed to emphasis a large charm she wore around her neck that her open peasant top revealed. Maria frowned as she noticed this: the charm was old and unusually shaped, and she had never seen Liz wear it before. For that matter, she had never seen her best friend glower so effectively before either, and a queasy feeling in the pit of stomach told her that something was not right.

"You wanted to talk – so, let's talk." Her eyes swivelled around to meet each one of them, and her gaze made them all guiltily look away. No one made the first approach either, so she huffed under her breath and strode forward to stand in the centre of the room so that her eyes could focus on all of them at once. "Let's _talk_ about my friend, Akela, shall we – that's why you tricked me into coming here, isn't it? Let's _talk_ about how all of you have been spying on her – following her around, _watching_ her!" Max stood up, his gaze worried as he realised that in his blind concern, he might have made a wrong move. Liz didn't give pause to let him speak. "Did you think she wouldn't _notice_ – that I wouldn't _find out_! What exactly were you hoping to get from this?"

"We got enough – she's alien, in case you haven't worked that out for yourself."

Max closed his eyes for a brief moment, a frustrated, "Tess!" released from his gritted teeth in a growl as Liz's eyes had widened in what he had thought for a moment might have been dismay. The blonde tossed her curls and shrugged her shoulders pettily as she turned away, but Liz's eyes had hardened over and Max wasn't sure of what he thought he had seen. Inhaling a deep breath, Liz stepped back from his closeness, muttering in a low tone, "I don't _believe_ this!" through a clenched jaw as she shook her head in slow annoyance. Turning her head slightly, she pinned Max with a stony glare out of the corner of her eye, and he grimaced with anticipation of another outburst that caused his heart to beat faster in a fearful tattoo.

"I trust Akela, and I know that she would _never_ do anything to hurt me. Whatever your problem is with her – drop it, ok, … because she's _not_ what you think she is!"

"Are you sure about that? What do you even know about her?"

And what is it that _you_ know about her that has you so spooked? Oh sorry, I meant _apart_ from what Tess has told you – whatever that is!"

Isabel exchanged a worried glance with Michael, confused that Liz would know that Tess was the one who first became aware of the connection between Akela and the Senator when they hadn't mentioned it yet, but Max growled in frustration as he stalked forward with a determined gleam in his eye; this confrontation was not playing out the way he had pictured and planned in his head, and to have his supposed destined relationship with Tess thrown in his face didn't help his temper. Isabel quickened her step and clenched her hand around her brother's bicep, hoping to help him calm down even as she held him back.

"It wasn't just Tess – I saw her memories too, and I heard for myself what the Senator had to say about Akela. There _is _no mistake! They knew each other, and that means Akela is alien, too!"

Liz's body instinctively stiffened and took another step back, her head beginning to shake away her confusion. Maria pulled away from Michael and Alex pushed away from the archway leading to the front door, both pleading with their friend as they moved to make an effort to comfort her; but Liz dodged their efforts, backing away until her shoulder blades came up against solid wall.

"She's dangerous, chica – please, just listen!"

"We're just worried about you, Lizzie – we just want to see you safe!"

Liz pushed her hands into her hair as she felt her control begin to slip, and she began shaking her head wildly in clear denial.

"STOP, just … just, stop it! I'm not listening to this anymore. I don't _know_ why you're determined to do this, but you have to stop!"

Max pulled away from his sister's strong grasp, his steps rushed with the apprehension he felt that Liz didn't understand their reason for setting up this intervention, and Liz shrunk back against the wall even further as she clenched her hands in a tighter grip on her upper arms as she crossed them in front of her to hide their trembling.

"Liz, please, I …I just don't want to see you get hurt! Akela is alien; she was working with Whitaker –" Liz's breathless, "NO!" didn't stop him, and he continued over her interruption as if she hadn't spoken. " – and that means they were working for the same thing! She's just _using _you, Liz – using you to get to us. I _don't want _you involved when she decides to attack. You could … you – you could get …" He couldn't say the words to finish the sentence as his mind suddenly filled with the images of the Senator's office and the horrific blood stains that had terrified him that he had been too late, but it didn't matter. Liz wasn't listening.

Her own mind raced with confused thoughts as she tried to make sense of their accusations. She knew that Whitaker knew Akela – that was why the Senator had attacked her. But, that meant that they were enemies, not that they were working together. She saw for herself how vicious the battle between the two aliens had been in the end, and she knew that Akela had been the one to stop the Senator for good. She just couldn't share that knowledge with her friends. Her voice lowered to a low, dark tone that tried to hide her bemused state.

"You have _no right_ to try and turn me against a friend that _you _have decided I can't have. Whatever you have against Akela, deal with it yourselves – I'm _not_ going to help you!"

Usually the quiet one, Alex pushed himself physically between Max and Liz, his firm glance telling Max to step down before they all lost control; when he reluctantly paced away, Alex turned his piercingly troubled gaze back to his friend who kept her arms folded closely over her chest in a protective move as she kept her own gaze turned down and away.

"Liz, maybe you don't want to hear this – but you have to try: if Akela is an alien, and we both know what happens when other aliens move into this town – "He paused as Tess snorted in disgust, but Michael pinned her with a ferocious stare that caused her to shrug her shoulders and turn away; Liz glanced up at her taller friend through her fringe as he continued, " – then she needs to be stopped before someone gets hurt."

It was Liz's turn to snort, this time in vague amusement as she dropped her arms to rub her palms nervously over her tight black jeans, before raising them up to dry wash her face.

"Alex, Akela isn't a threat, she's my _friend_ – and that should be enough. Please … please, just leave this alone …"

Max raked a distracted hand through his hair, a desperate spark in his eyes as he pivoted back to face the girl he was determined to save in spite of herself.

"I can't do that, Liz – _we_ can't just leave this. You may not think she is a threat, but we can't take that chance. If she is after us, like the Senator was, … then we have to get _her_ before she gets _us_!"

Liz's face paled significantly with those words, and Maria shot her a questioning glance; one that was ignored as Liz focused instead on her own realisations. She knew that Akela had no intentions towards Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess; she knew that they had misrepresented her reasons for coming to Roswell, and that Senator Whitaker had a lot to do with that. But she also knew that if Max came looking for a battle between them, he would not walk away the victor. Appearances where Akela were concerned were often deceiving, and that would lead to Max's death – to all their deaths – if she didn't do something. Something fast.

"I know you don't trust me where Akela is concerned – I know there are far too many secrets and lies being told that keep the lines blurred between us; and although that's not ok, I understand that it can't be fixed in one night. It doesn't matter – it can't, because I can't tell you what you want to know; I can't tell you what you need to hear. I can't tell you that you're right about her – or that you're wrong – I can't tell you anything. But, listen to me anyway … you _have_ to drop this. You can't go after Akela – leave her alone, leave her family alone. You have _no idea_ what you'd be getting yourselves into!"

Max darted forward as Liz slid sideways along the wall and grabbed her arm, holding her back from escaping Michael's apartment, and though she tried to shake him off, his grip held firm.

"What are you talking about – talk to me, Liz!" His fingers dug into her arm, and she flinched away from the dull pain, shaking her head as her free hand pushed at his chest to keep the distance between them from closing.

"Didn't you hear what I _just_ said? There is nothing else I can tell you!"

"_Yes_, there is – whose _side_ are you on? It's not mine, is it?"

Liz stopped struggling, her free hand stopped the pressure she was holding against his chest. It wasn't necessary any longer as she stared up into his eyes in disbelief. Maria made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a groan as she glanced from one frozen form to the other, her eyes wide as the feeling that had nagged at her before returned with a vengeance.

"You're asking me to choose." Liz's stomach had jolted painfully at his words, and a strange hazy feeling of déjà vu had swum through her senses like an unpleasant echo. Isabel clutched at her own waist with tight arms, her own mind racing as she met Michael's uncertain look with a haunted one of her own. She had instinctively known that this meeting was going to end badly, but she had never expected her brother's hormonal temper to be the catalyst.

"You're either on our side – or not."

Liz kept a steady gaze locked on his own anger filled brown orbs that had a flicker of fear she couldn't see in her certainty her own eyes mirrored the emotion of wrath perfectly. Her memory wafted over the conversation she had shared with her mentor earlier in the day, and she realised Akela's words had a double meaning that applied to this confrontation. Akela hadn't asked her to choose a side – but she knew that she had already chosen the path. Her answer became clear.

"Then I'm not." Her voice was cold, laced with a hurt anger that pulsed along Max's spine; but it was too late to take back the ultimatum. She tried to pull away again, but Max's own pain added fuel to his already burning resentment, and he refused to let go. Tess' blue eyes turned icy calm, a gleam of something close to satisfaction reflected off the surface, but from where she stood behind the others, no one saw her reaction.

The Auron, charged by the tense emotional atmosphere that filled the room with currents, responded to the fierce and intense reaction of the Zai'era as she lost control of her rage; it flashed a deep rose pink and a white serpent with red flashing eyes appeared, twisting its way around her forehead and into her dark hair to swallow its own tail like a crown of thorns. Liz's eyes deepened to an almost black, flashing over with the same light the Auron glowed with, and she raised her hand to rest against Max's chest, her head cocking to the side as she used a blast of power focused through her palm to force Max away from her, the power sending him flying backwards across the room and causing Tess to duck out of the way of his flailing limbs as the far wall broke his fall.

"You really should have let her go when she asked."

Tess spun around on her toes to stare at whoever Liz had become in unconcealed surprise even as she moved to place her body in front of a stunned Max as he lay in a sprawled heap against the skirting board. Michael reacted on instinct, pushing a heavily shocked Maria and Isabel behind him and his own outstretched hand, and Alex, backing away from Liz in bewilderment, tripped over the arm of the couch and fell heavily against the padded fabric. The Auron felt the new charge of power, and raised a shield around the Zai'era to protect her, but Liz had seen the open fear in her friends expression and fought back as she heard a distorted groan in a familiar voice, shaking her head in an effort to clear the shadow that had taken over her mind in the instant she had lost control. The Auron recognised her flicker of power, and flashed again with a warm cleansing pure light that faded the pink into oblivion as the crown disappeared to be replaced by a bracelet that curled around her right wrist of two wingless dragons in differing colour, the cobalt eyes of one of them shining with a calming light.

Michael's arm hadn't lowered, and Liz backed away from the unflinching glare he directed towards her, her left hand hovering before her face in her turmoil and her voice breaking as she whispered, "No, not again," before turning away to flee. As she reached the front door, she stopped at Maria's hoarse cry of, "Liz!" as the strawberry blonde tugged at Michael's arm to get past him, but she didn't turn around.

"I tried to warn you to stop, but you just wouldn't listen. Things have changed – so many things that I had to keep secret from you all for your own good. Things you shouldn't _have_ to know. I suppose it's better this way, though – Akela was never after you, and I'm sorry, but … there's no going back now. And now you know why …" Before anyone could voice any words, she was gone, the door swinging softly shut behind her.

She only made it down one flight of stairs before she had to stop to get her shaking limbs under control, leaning heavily back against the cold bricks as she used the sharp edges as a focusing tool. Her options had been whittled away, and she could no longer sit on the fence. Max had made it very clear she hadn't done anyone any good up there, and the only way she could have prevented the upstairs disaster was if she had chosen a side sooner. She had been fooling herself for too long when she had continued to think she could have it both ways; her needs were clear. She needed Akela, yes, but she also needed to keep Max – and the others – safe. Living in the shadows of the past hadn't helped anyone, and it was time she pushed herself forward to focus on her own destiny.

Upstairs, Max rubbed at the pain in his stiff neck as he pushed himself up and off the floor, using the wall as leverage so that he could ignore Tess' offered hand and overly dramatic look of consoling concern. Michael had shoved his weapon of flesh into his faded jean pocket, and paced away from the girls to turn slowly and watch Max as the broken shambles of the evening were replayed in his mind. Isabel had sunk down to sit on the coffee table behind her knees, her head falling to rest tiredly in her hands as she tried to ignore the different ways her mind had pointed out she could have prevented what had happened. Alex tried to slide his body into an upright position, the numbness his mind had become started to fade to reveal a terrified pit of worry for his friend, and Maria had pushed away from everyone, her mind damning Max for whatever had happened to Liz even as her knees gave way, her fall aborted by her hands sinking into the carpet as she tried to focus on her troubled breathing.

Taking it all in, but not understanding any of it as his own mind raced over the words he and Liz had used as arsenal against each other even as he shook his head in an effort to clear it of the dizzying aftershocks of getting thrown across a room, his hands lifting up to his temples so that he could use the tips of his fingers to place pressure against the pounding in his skull, he asked the question that couldn't be avoided.

"What the hell just happened?"

No one he trusted could meet his gaze, and even as Tess placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, her lips parting to spout her own opinion as she used their programmed ability to connect to heal the pain in his head, a faint chuckle could be heard bouncing off the walls in the small apartment before an amused voice answered him.

"I told you I would destroy the bond the two of you shared – but did you listen? Although, I never expected you would make it so easy for me, Zan, and I must thank you for that. But I assume you have some questions … hmmm, and maybe it _is_ my turn to answer a few of them. It seems only fair that you know a little more about me before you decide I am an enemy you want to have."

Max shook off Tess hand, ignoring her impatient sigh as he spun around trying to find the owner of the voice, wondering why it was so familiar; and as the shadows from the darkening kitchen merged to reveal a small figure of a teenage girl a little taller than Tess with loose black curls and glinting sea-green eyes that hardened with a distaste that defied the amusement in her voice, he knew why.

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Thirteen: Knowing Thine Enemy:**

Max has drawn a line in the sand – and now he knows who will stand by his side in this battle he is determined to fight. Akela has decided that maybe it is time he also found out who is standing on the other side …

* * *

**AN:** FYI – In the time-line of events, this chapter happened around the time Future Max came into the picture (in the series – he won't be making an appearance in my story!)

So guys, what did you think of this chapter – did you enjoy Liz's temper tantrum? I hope I made it clear why it happened … but if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Chapter 13 shouldn't be too far behind …

Ciao ciao

Anianka xx


	13. Knowing Thine Enemy

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews:** Thanks for the reviews (ok, review single!); so to Just Me: thanks for the loyal review and for not forgetting about me! I'm glad you really liked the showdown between Liz and Max, but now here's the showdown between Akela and Max … (don't worry – nobody dies in this chapter!)

* * *

Previously: 

_Taking it all in, but not understanding any of it as his own mind raced over the words he and Liz had used as arsenal against each other even as he shook his head in an effort to clear it of the dizzying aftershocks of getting thrown across a room, his hands lifted up to his temples so that he could use the tips of his fingers to place pressure against the pounding in his skull and he asked the question that couldn't be avoided._

"_What the hell just happened?"_

_No one he trusted could meet his gaze, and even as Tess placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, her lips parting to spout her own opinion as she used their programmed ability to connect to heal the pain in his head, a faint chuckle could be heard bouncing off the walls in the small apartment before an amused voice answered him._

"_I told you I would destroy the bond the two of you shared – but did you listen? Although, I never expected you would make it so easy for me, Zan, and I must thank you for that. But I assume you have some questions … hmmm, and maybe it is my turn to answer a few of them. It seems only fair that you know a little more about me before you decide I am an enemy you want to have."_

_Max shook off Tess' hand, ignoring her impatient sigh as he spun around trying to find the owner of the voice, wondering why it was so familiar; and as the shadows from the darkening kitchen merged to reveal a small figure of a teenage girl a little taller than Tess with loose black curls and glinting sea-green eyes that hardened with a distaste that defied the amusement in her voice, he knew why._

And now on to the next chapter …

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Knowing Thine Enemy.**

For a brief moment that seemed to freeze time, the only movement besides the twitching of furious muscles was the crackling tension that filled the air between the two would-be rivals as Max glared with barely concealed distrust at the petite figure lounging against the kitchen counter in a feigned show of relaxed ease before the small apartment exploded into action. No spoken words were needed to implement the plan both thought of in the same instant; Max raised his hand, calling up a shimmering green shield that flickered between his family and the enemy as Michael raised his own palm and a let go a wave of white-hot energy towards his own kitchen, blinding them all for an instant. A sudden scream was heard, but it did not come from where Akela had stood; and Max spun to face the source of the terrified sound so quickly his head spun with the vestiges of vertigo. Shaking his head once to settle his sight, the scene that met his eyes made him wish he had not fought so hard to clear the edges of his vision.

Maria's upper body was bent backwards at an uncomfortable angle and held there by bunches of her own short strawberry blonde tresses held firmly in a vice-like grip by the small left hand of Akela. In her right hand she held a vicious dagger that seemed almost ceremonial in design, and its sharp pointed end was pushed firmly up against Maria's neck as it meandered a slow calm path up her exposed throat. Alex let loose a hoarse cry that broke the stalemate at the whimper ripped from Maria's throat as his fingers gripped a tight hold of the fabric of the couch arm unconsciously; and Isabel leapt forward to grip both hands around Michael's arm to stall him even as his fiery temper caused him to raise his palm up once more with intent, her whispered warning heard by all.

"No, Michael – you'll hit Maria."

Tess took a quiet step backwards so that her slight frame was almost hidden behind Max as Michael lowered his hand reluctantly and her eyes glazed over as she tapped into her own power in an effort to end the battle. She could feel the tendrils of her illusion reach through the air to lap at Akela's tightly bound mind, but the images snapped back like a taut elastic band as it encountered a force like a brick wall that threw them back. Akela's features were pinched into a sarcastic grimace as she raised her arctic gaze to Tess, and her response rippled through all their minds with a commanding quality as her suddenly deep voice echoed unwaveringly around the room, her pupils seeming to widen as their colour deepened to a forest green and glowed with a powerful inner light.

"_Don't!_"

Tess felt the waves as if they had a physical force, and her body swayed with the energy as she raised her hands to press her palms against the sudden fierce pain that stabbed through her temples. Max's shield dropped of it's own volition, and as Michael reached his left hand around to hold Isabel upright as the power behind Akela's stare knocked her off balance, Akela's eyes lost their glow as they faded back to a sea green and she lowered the point of the deadly knife away from Maria's throat.

"Let's put down the weapons, boys and girls. I only came here to talk."

Even if she wasn't speaking truth, Max realised that there were no other options open to them if they wanted to save Maria, and he nodded to everyone with an almost imperceptible slide of his head even as he took a slight step forward. Michael got the message instantly, and pushed Isabel backwards so that she stood in between himself and her brother, and Max moved forward another step so that his body was ahead of hers. Alex released his death grip of the couch and slinked off sideways to stand by their side, but Tess pushed him down and away as she matched Max's steps forward so that he sat awkwardly between the wall and the furthest arm of the couch from Akela, keeping him out of the line of fire if the battle had to start up again as quickly as it had before.

Watching their actions with a visible disinterest, Akela pulled the knife away from a terrified Maria with one hand as she released her hold of her hostage's hair long enough to direct a forceful enough shove to send Maria stumbling forward into Michael's waiting arms, their length tightening around her without thought as Maria clung to her boyfriend with fingers that never wanted to let go, weeping silently as her voice failed her. Max kept his gaze on the girl still standing before him, watching his enemy carefully as she spun the blade around her fingers with ease, slipping the dagger into the belt that hugged her black leather pants to her hips before she crossed her arms and observed the open display of emotion with something akin to malevolent amusement shining out from her eyes.

"How did you get in here, anyway?" Max jumped faintly as his sister's voice broke through the wary silence from behind his left ear, and Michael looked over Maria's trembling form as he glared at the small alien girl before them with unconcealed resentment that matched the barely restrained emotion behind Isabel's words. Her loose black curls bounced as Akela cocked her head to one side as if she was considering the question with a serious focus, her hands dropping to rest on the bare patch of skin above her hips that her corset styled leather vest left uncovered but her eyes gleamed with a light that belied her pose as she answered.

"Like this." As suddenly as she had materialized in the kitchen, she disappeared from before them, and Max paced forward into the space where Akela had stood seconds before as panic forced his heart into a faster tempo and Isabel turned her head to follow her brother's restless path as her forehead creased in a frown of alarm. Her peripheral vision picked up Michael's movements as he reacted to push Maria behind him, leaving him free to take up a protective stance, but a light warm breeze that blew against Isabel's cheek and a voice that whispered quietly in her ear distracted all her chaotic thoughts. "Boo!"

With a sudden gasp, Isabel tripped forward as her body spun around to face the owner of the voice, and her startled gaze came to rest upon Akela's openly amused expression. She stood in a relaxed pose exactly behind where Isabel had stood only a moment before, and the taller blonde realised with a sense of dread that they really had no idea of the extent of Akela's powers if she could so easily teleport herself silently around the room. Michael growled out a vicious curse as he stepped around Maria, who slumped to the ground boneless behind him as her legs gave out in her fear, and raised both palms up as an uncontrollable rage filled his very being. Max yelled out a warning that was ignored as the air around his friend and brother seemed to waver with heat, and as Tess rolled cautiously out of the way, Michael sent out another wave of power.

Akela didn't even bother to move out of the line of fire this time; a shield of inky violet energy raised itself as a solid opaque wall around her, easily deflecting Michael's firepower without flickering. Max pushed himself in front of Michael as his panic bled into the emotion of disbelief, and a small voice in the back of his mind raised itself above the others to rail that maybe he should have listened when Liz had tried to warn him from picking a fight with Akela. As Michael's power faded away Akela dropped her shield, and her face broke into a wide grin even as she raised her hands in the classic form of surrender.

"Look, would you stop, already – if I had wanted you dead, you would be! I just came to even the field a little. It seemed to me only fair that you know what I'm doing here, since I happen to know _so _much about you."

Her words had the desired effect of a bucket of iced water as they washed over those assembled in battle mode before her, and she composed her grin into a satisfied smile as their faces reflected the myriad of emotions they tried to keep hidden inside. Isabel was the first to take a tentative step forward as her curiosity won over her suspicions.

"What do you mean?"

Determined to use that interest to her own advantage, Akela's smile turned almost predatory, and Isabel instinctively shrunk back into the solid form of her brother as he took a step forward to stand protectively behind her. Akela bit down the urge to grin openly as she realised it was still so much fun intimidating this group of supposed royalty, but almost as a drawback was the following conclusion that it never used to be this ridiculously easy. Drawing herself up regally, she prepared to plant a few seeds of doubt that, with nurture, would grow into discord.

"I am not your enemy, but then, I suppose if you had actually managed to retain _any_ of your past memories, you would already know this!"

Michael shifted his centre of balance in dissatisfaction as his growl cut the smaller girl off. "_Not_ our enemy! You _attacked_ Maria!"

Akela swivelled her head as she met his accusing glare with cold emotionless eyes as she noticed without acknowledgement how Maria flinched from her dispassionate gaze before sighing in annoyance.

"_You _attacked _me_, remember! I was merely trying to get your attention. She'll be fine, as however traumatised she is _now_, your Maria wasn't physically harmed by me; I wouldn't be doing myself any favours if I _did_ hurt her. Try to focus, Rath, … I am not_ after_ you!" Turning back to pin Isabel and Max with her intent gaze, she continued. "I was _like_ you! Betrayed by those we trusted; forced out of our own homes. _Unlike_ you, however, I managed to survive the process!"

"Wait, what do you mean? I … uh, how is that even possible? I mean, you look, … well, _our _age!"

Releasing a snort of amusement, her eyes shimmering with barely concealed mirth, Akela fixed Alex with a silent stare until he swallowed uncomfortably at the attention and began shifting nervously on his feet.

"Time is relative, boy. I don't age like humans, because mainly, I am _not_ human."

"Then what are you?" Akela met Tess' cold suspicion with a mocking grin.

"I am _not _Antarian; I hope by now you lot have worked out that's what _you_ are! No, I was born a princess in a kingdom far older than Antar's; a golden empire that was the centre of our galaxy for millennia or more. But as you learnt first hand, real power breeds envy. Those who really want the power bad enough will do _anything_ to get it."

Impatient, Max stepped around his sister to draw Akela's full attention. "Great story, but what has any of this got to do with _us_?"

Raising an eyebrow, Akela's eyes widened with incredulity before her musical laughter erupted to reveal how amused his question had made her. "With _you_? Absolutely nothing! It wasn't you who betrayed and murdered my father, my brothers. You died too, remember! " Her laughter couldn't hide how her eyes darkened with a cold emotion at her words, and Max felt himself take a surreptitious step away from her as a sliver of fear trickled down his spine at the obvious contradiction of emotion displayed across her features. " I didn't come here to engender your pity. I came to set a few things straight."

"Such as?"

"Well, Maxwell, you seem to be under the strange delusion that I came here for you and your kind, but that's the wrong idea. I have no interest in you. I came for one thing, and only one … and thanks to you, now I have it!"

Michael's disgruntled sneer wrinkled his nose as he snorted his distrust. "What are you talking about?"

"Liz …" Max's visage paled significantly, the bemused word spilt quietly from his lips as images and thoughts from previous conversations clicked into place, and the part of the puzzle that became suddenly clear formed a fearful conclusion that filled his mind.

"Exactly! And you pushed her right into my hands, Zan. You made it _so_ easy for me! She is within _my _power now, and there is not a thing you can do to change that!" With a little giggle, Akela turned her amused gaze from Max's horrified brown orbs to meet the Tess' confused blue ones, her hand stretched out to include the blonde girl. "Of course, I cannot forget to thank little Ava for the part she played to perfection. Without her contribution, I doubt this would have been over so quickly." As five pairs of eyes swivelled to pin Tess with accusing stares, Akela continued while ignoring Tess' gasp as the other girl began shaking her head in denial; the smile she wore like a facade fading into a cold emotionless mask that matched the deep derisive fire burning in her green eyes. "But we have reached the end of this little game. You_ made_ her choose a side, Zan; something I would _never_ have out rightly asked her to do. _You_ pushed her across the line – a line you yourself drew! _You_ made me your enemy; and now _you_ have made _her _your enemy."

"No, no …," With an impatient wave of her hand, Akela cut off Max's weak protestations, and as she stalked forward to plant a finger on his chest that pushed all of her accusations through to his aching heart, he couldn't find the strength to push her away.

"But you were working with Senator Whitaker – I _heard_ her say your name when she held me prisoner. You were even the one who _helped_ them take me prisoner!"

Akela's laugh held no humour this time; it's mocking quality seemed to echo through Tess' mind, and when Isabel nodded her head in fierce agreement, Akela gave Max's chest one hard shove. Tumbling backwards over the table that sat directly behind his knees, he missed the vicious gleam that caused Akela's eyes to shimmer over with a dangerous light.

"You ignorant fool! You left _yourself_ wide open for that one, Tessie – your focus was so intent on finding fault with me, you weren't even _aware_ of the danger around you. And because I was there, you blame _me_? I am _NOT _your babysitter, girl! You are _all_ acting like _mindless_ _children_ who refuse to face the clear fact that you are _still _at _war_!" Max scrambled to his feet as he pushed himself away from the offending piece of furniture that had caused his fall, and Alex moved forward to help him up while keeping both eyes fixed on the flickering scorn that flittered across Akela's face with apprehension as she continued with her tirade. "Have you learnt _nothing_ from your past? There are enemies all around you, yes, but have you _still _not learnt the ability to tell the difference?" Shaking her loose curls in aggravation, she turned her head to fix on Tess a glare filled with a strong hate so familiar it caused the blonde girls knees to tremble with a fear she recognised.

"I have _never_ worked with Valora, and I _never _would! Khivar would not _dare_ ask anything of me! He may be an ambitious simpleton, but even _he_ is aware of _that _limit!" Isabel gasped aloud at the mentioned name, but Akela kept her glare fixed on Tess a moment longer before turning to meet Max's uncertain one. Drawing in a deep breath, she visibly forced her tensed shoulders to relax, clenching her fists as she closed her eyes before shaking them out. The silence that filled the room was a wary one, but Max had an uneasy feeling that Akela hadn't finished with them.

"You know, you want to make me an enemy – that's fine. But don't forget you have enemies that have followed you here from your home. And maybe you should be focused on them, rather than on trying to single out fights with me. They have almost fifty years of a head start on you on this planet. A _little_ imagination on your part, and maybe you'll figure out exactly how organised they are!"

With a return of her sarcastic smirk, Akela flicked her wrist, and the television sitting silently in the darkened corner behind Michael burst into noisy life. The screen filled with images of a car wreckage, burnt and twisted beyond recognition, and a smaller box in the right corner flashed a familiar picture as the channel displayed a breaking news story in full technicolour; a story that everyone in the room knew instantly to be a lie.

"We have this story just in. A controversial New Mexico congresswoman is dead. We'll have that story in just a minute."

Max's gaze was transfixed on the screen, but Akela's voice broke through his jumbled and confused thoughts. "You're right in thinking Valora wasn't working alone, but _don't_ think for an instant that you were the only ones to witness her death! Stop thinking about the minute details and start worrying about the bigger picture! You were a king, a leader – it's time you remembered that is _still_ your role. I may have got what I came for, but _they_ didn't. _Wake up_; the Senator may be dead, but the threat that she represented has only just begun its work!"

A rough hand whirled him away from the shifting images on the television screen, and he stared into a pair of cold green eyes. "My suggestion: stay _away_ from Liz, and start working on keeping _yourselves_ alive. You already have one enemy out there. Don't add _me_ to your list."

The pressure around his bicep strengthened before it disappeared as the small figure of the alien girl that had so easy defeated his only defences departed as silently as she had appeared, leaving behind a trail of emotional devastation in her wake and a realisation that everything that he had held sacred for so long was about to change. Because even though he wasn't ready to admit it, the truth was that she was right. They _were_ at war; a war for their very survival. And the battle lines had just been redrawn.

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Fourteen: Remnants of a Past:**

Senator Whitaker died in a display of alien power that left nothing of her behind but a pile of ash. But if that's true, then how is it possible her body was found in a wreckage of a car accident. Someone's playing games with Max and his fellow Pod Squad members – but are they only after Max, or are they also trying to get Liz's attention too … ?

* * *

**AN:** Hmmm, so what do you all think of Akela now? Do you think she's still playing the game, or is she for real this time? I hope I still have you attention, and that I haven't lost it with the late arrival of the last couple of chapters, but I'm still here if you have any questions. Next chapter should be up soon! (I hope … :D)

Ciao ciao

Anianka xx


	14. Remnants of a Past

**Summary:** (AU) Liz meets another alien while trying to escape from Roswell and the events of the end of Season 1 (the cave - you all know what I mean!)

Could this stranger, friend or foe, hold the key to Liz's own destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell so I'm not taking any of the credit from the creators for this fantastic show. Pity: I'd soo love to be mega-rich by now - and better yet, hold creative license over Tess' head (behave, vixen!) :D The OC's _are _mine, and I will fight viciously to keep them!

**Reviews:** Thankyou to Sleepy26 for the great review –it's fantastic you guys are still with me!

* * *

And now on to the next chapter …

**Chapter Fourteen: Remnants Of A Past.**

A warm breeze fluttered at the curtains as it drifted through a partially opened window, causing the candlelight that filled the room to flicker and create new shadows that danced to match the dark and angry thoughts Liz tried hard to block from the forefront of her mind. The fabric of her bedspread creased beneath her knees as she fidgeted slightly to shift the legs she had crossed underneath her, the need for a physical release of the tension that was building within her even as her focus on trying to re-centre her emotions succeeded only in opening up her memories once more of the argument she had just had with her friends. Words swirled, circled; words that had ended a friendship she had fought for so long to keep. Words that raised her ire in an endeavour to mask a numbing sadness that threatened to pervade her senses. Her chest heaved with a deep rattled breath as she tried once again to push away the remembered words, but a quick, harried rap on her bedroom door interrupted her efforts.

Opening her eyes with a start at the sudden and unexpected noise, Liz abandoned her attempts at meditation as she called out a reluctant invitation to enter. Her mother's auburn tresses glinted a burnished copper as the soft candlelight illuminated her entrance, but Liz's attention was drawn by the slight shock and anxious concern projected from Nancy's features as their eyes met.

"Lizzie, honey, … you need to come see this …"

Curious and a little concerned herself, Liz slid to the edge of her bed and pushed herself off, following her mother through her doorframe and down the corridor that lead to the open lounge to where her father sat perched forward on the arm of one of their couches, his attention riveted on the news report blaring from the television screen across the room.

" …Widowed just 6 months before her husband John Whitaker's upcoming election, she took his place on the ballot and won the election by a higher margin than any Democrat in 15 years. But all that ended yesterday, just outside her hometown of Copper Summit, Arizona, where a single car accident cut short a life of public service …"

Liz clenched her fists at the bold lie the media had just spread nationwide, and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from retorting that she knew the real story – the truth. Images from the previous night flashed behind her eyes and she saw very clearly once more how Senator Whitaker had truly died.

FLASH 

_The sharp moonlight danced across the open courtyard on the other side of the chain mail fence that held Liz back from rushing forward into the fray, the sounds of other vehicles rapidly approaching the same courtyard barely registering as her attention remained firmly fixed on the young girl standing over her opponent and the large weapon held securely in her grasp against the fallen Senator's throat. Liz watched as Akela tossed the weapon to the side, rolling her shoulders to relieve the bunched up muscles as she turned away, walking towards the corner of the courtyard where another figure, an older man dressed all in black, stood half hidden in the darkness. Wrapping the shadows around her as she casually sauntered closer, Liz watched in horror as the forgotten Senator, supposedly defeated, raised herself up onto her knees with her severely injured hand and using her other to focus the last reserves of energy to throw a deadly ball of power at Akela's exposed back, a twisted expression of unholy glee crossing her face. _

_A shout of warning escaped her lips, echoed by the man who stepped hastily forward towards his mistress as the energy ball sped across the distance between the Senator and Akela, but their fear was unjustified; it never hit it's target. Instead, the energy was absorbed by the shadows and sent back in one potent beam of pure light that exploded across the courtyard. Liz clenched the wire fence, feeling it bite into her palms as she turned her face away from the blinding light, turning back as it faded to see that the light had left the area empty of anyone; including the Senator, now only a pile of harmless dust. _

FLASH 

As her mind coursed with the images of memory from the night she had watched the alien masquerading as a US Senator die, her mother's consoling arms wrapped her daughter into a soothing embrace that awoke Liz from her reverie. She met her father's concerned gaze over Nancy's shoulder and realised that her rigidity had been taken for shock, a very natural emotional reaction to learning from a report on the nightly news that her boss had just died in a chaotic car accident.

Allowing her mother to pull her down to sink into the cushions of the nearest couch without being released from her embrace, Liz rested her head on her mother's chest, drawing immeasurable strength from the steady heartbeat she could feel under her cheek as her father moved to sit beside them, his warm hand tracing a comforting rhythm through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she focused her thoughts on what she was going to do now, even as she allowed her father's consoling words wash over her without really hearing what he was saying. A sudden realisation hit her: Whitaker had been dead for less than a day. Therefore, there had to have been other aliens working with her for her death to be so successfully covered up in so short a time.

She vaguely heard Jeff mention the office here in Roswell, and an unbidden memory of the events that had happened to her there the previous day returned with startling clarity. Liz straightened out of her mother's hold slowly, pushing an errant strand of hair behind her left ear as she thought fast. The threat was not even close to being over, and that meant she had work to do. And she would have to move fast, if she wanted to search the office before the local authorities took away that chance.

* * *

Senator Whitaker's chambers seemed so barren as Liz crept through the silent and deserted space. Keeping close to the walls, she flicked her gaze over the desks that used to be bustling with busy Senatorial staff even at this time of night, yet the thought occurred to her that their absence probably meant there were more aliens involved here than she had originally thought. 

Suddenly, the doorway to the Senator's personal office was beside her, the doors still flung open in the last position she remembered them in. Taking a deep breath and drawing a measure of comfort from the warm charm that hung around her neck as she grasped it in her right fist, she stepped forward through the doorway, allowing her eyes to oversee the devastation that still remained. Shadows and moonlight set the perfect scene, emphasising the damage done to the room, and Liz stood still for a silent moment as she remembered the events that caused this. She was broken out of her reverie by the sharp sound of the outer door closing and the scuffling of feet making their way towards the desks. Pulling back into the Senator's office noiselessly and backing up against the nearest wall, Liz felt the power of the Auron shimmer through her and she looked down to see the changes the power surge had wrought.

Her legs were encased in skin tight black leather that moulded to her form perfectly, allowing for freedom of movement if a fight was necessary, and the Auron glowed from were it sat resting snugly between the hint of cleavage left exposed by her sleeveless black vest. Bands of white and yellow encircled her upper arms in the forms of wingless dragons, and she crossed her wrists across her chest in a defensive pose that revealed the spring sheaths holding her thin oriental styled knives clamped around them, as she braced her body against the wall at her back in anticipation and listened attentively as the echo of footsteps drew nearer.

The footsteps crept closer, and Liz tensed her muscles in anticipation, feeling the power of the Auron hum through her veins. A shadow stole into the opened doorway and stilled, as if unable for a brief moment to even contemplate crossing the threshold, and Liz took the opportunity to attack first, slipping along the wall silently and flicking her wrist to release one of her knives as she swung her left arm up with deadly aim. The edge of the blade halted millimetres from the flesh of the intruder's neck; although they were not touching, Liz could feel every muscle in that body freeze up in fearful surprise at the suddenness of the attack. Even as she held the knife back from drawing blood, Liz felt the wave of immense anger course through her once more as recognition flared and she was once again pitted against the one she had always imagined her soulmate.

Max stumbled back from the sharp planes of the blade, so focused on the weapon it took him a moment longer to realise who held it. Unable to stop himself, his eyes raked over the leatherclad contours that gleamed black and sliver edges in the moonlight that filled the devastated remains of Senator Whitaker's office, his jaw dropping in shock as his mind raced to keep up with this new development. Liz's expression was a closed book, but she glared at him with barely concealed annoyance as she flipped the knife around to hold before her chest in a barely veiled threatening manner, the metal reflecting the blurred form of her image from the distorted light.

"I could have killed you."

"I noticed." Max was surprised the words came out as calmly as they did, but Liz's eyes hardened over as she slipped the knife away into its sheath along her left arm. Her jaw clenched and he got the uneasy impression she was still furious with him and the others for what they had done, as she looked like she placed her hands firmly on her hips to keep herself from using the weapon on him in her rage.

"What are you even doing here?"

"The same reason you are, I guess. Looking for clues. It'd be too easy if the threat against us actually ended with the Senator! We're making sure we cover all the bases on this one. Akela …"

"Oh, here we go!" Liz's eyes flashed with a sudden light, ad Max's uncertain impression of her emotions changed to a firm conviction. "What are you blaming her for now?"

The other three with Max on their raid of the Senator's office for some evidence of what face their enemy would use now had heard their voices, and they approached the confrontation gingerly. Isabel watched Liz in some concerned apprehension as she remembered vividly what had happened the last time she had seen the small brunette and Tess eyed her outfit in confused bemusement, ignoring a slight jolt of déjà vu that her suppressed memories were sending her. Michael, however, glared at Liz in a betrayed rage closer to the emotion boiling beneath her own surface and he clenched his fists as he stepped around the front of Isabel in a not so subtle move, keeping his eyes closely watching Liz's posed form.

"I am _blaming her_ for attacking Maria! You remember your best friend, don't you? Or have you conveniently forgotten her now that you're best friends with the newest alien in town?"

Liz's eyes flashed again, this time with an almost pink-tinged ring surrounding her pupils completely, and Max called out his friend's name in a warning tone as he noticed this, sliding in in front of Michael with his hand raised in preparation to draw up his shield in time.

"Shut up! Just stop your lies!" Even her words sounded hollow and distorted in her power-filled rage, and Isabel flinched back with her hands clenched together in fear of what Liz would do next. It seemed almost anticlimactic when Liz turned away from them, running her hands through her hair as she focused on using the cleansing power of the Auron to shake off the influence of the shadow that had crept through her defences in her anger.

"They aren't lies, Liz. We wouldn't lie about that. Akela had a knife held against Maria's neck. You should ask Maria if it really happened – she wasn't lying about the fear and terror she felt!"

Liz turned slowly to face them; Max had already dropped any semblance of a shield he had raised prematurely. Her eyes held a lost, tired look for a careful second before she slipped back behind a closed off mask, but that second was enough for Max to see it, and allow his heart to hope that they still had a chance to help Liz find her way back to them.

"I don't believe that Akela would ever hurt Maria or Alex, and I don't know what she would be doing anywhere near you or them; but I don't care, because I trust her, and I … that's all." Liz's voice throbbed with a vein of emotion that Max found hard to read, but the finality of her statement was evident to all of them. Michael clenched his fists harder, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms, and he used the slight pain to keep his tongue behind his teeth.

"What are _you_ even doing here at this time? Your boss _is _dead, right? Or was that a ruse?" Liz spun around to face Tess at her insinuation, her lip curled in distaste.

"Don't you talk to me, bitch!" Her tone sounded like someone else's entirely, and pinning Tess with a hard glare that rang with an old sense of familiarity had the small blonde closing her eyes against the memory flash that was powerful yet fleeting. Ever astute, Isabel laid a curious hand on her shoulder in a comforting move as Liz turned away once more to stride measuredly towards the feature desk. Tess ran a shaking hand through her golden curls, using the motion to focus her emotions to slip her smug smile back into place, her ice blue eyes fixated on the brunette girl across the room as a stream of images seeped into her consciousness as if a gateway had been opened. Images of golden red hair and almost black eyes. Images of a woman – a competition for her place of power. A past power that she wanted back again.

A startled gasp from the direction of the Senator's desk focused all of their undivided attention on the mass of papers left displayed across the marked surface Liz was searching through. Max crossed the carpeted space from the doorway with two sharp strides, Isabel close behind him. The moonlight shinning through the wide windows behind her illuminated the sheet of paper Liz held clenched in her hand, giving the letter that was their next clue an almost eerie glow. Isabel reached across the wide desk effortlessly, snatching the letter away with an impatient reach with Max leaning in to read over her shoulder, both completely missing the dry, exasperated look Liz levelled at them.

The wording was brief and considerably strange, but what had Isabel freeze in place, her cheeks paling in shock was the by-line of the contents: Vilandra project. A shiver of recognition coursed down Max's spine as he read the same words, but that reaction was nothing to the absolute certainty Isabel felt that told her she had heard that name before, and that it held meaning to her. Ignoring Michael's concerned promptings as he crossed the room to join them, Isabel raised her gaze to lock her stare with the brunette on the opposite side of the desk.

"What the hell is the Universal Friendship League?" It wasn't the question that Isabel had wanted to ask but a glint in the eyes she was watching told her that Liz already knew that.

"Could that sound any creepier?" Max asked as Michael ripped the letter out of Isabel's fingers to read himself, and Tess ambled over as Liz shrugged her shoulders impassively in response.

"Whitaker never mentioned it."

Michael scratched his head as he read aloud, his tone showing his evident incredulity. "Dear Member: Your failure to report as scheduled violates protocol. We must receive word by the 25th of this month or terminate your membership, effective that date. Sincerely, T. Greer, Senior Coordinator."

"The 25th was yesterday." Isabel kept her gaze locked with Liz's, sure within herself that Liz knew more than she was saying. Liz held her gaze, her arms crossed over her chest in an unconsciously defensive pose. Max glanced between the two of them as tension rolled off his sister in waves, and he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, drawing her body close to his in a gesture of comfort.

"We're going to Arizona."

* * *

It was a tight squeeze with all five of them travelling to Copper Summit in Max's old jeep, but both Max and Isabel had refused to leave Liz behind, and Liz was secretly just as determined to make the trip. Her determination bled into her preparation so that she was by far the first of all of them to be ready to leave Roswell that night. With the three girls compacted into the back seat, the atmosphere on the way up was not conducive to awkward conversation and it wasn't long before Liz closed her eyes and faked a deep sleep to avoid meeting Max's intense gaze in the review mirror. The rolling of the motion of the vehicle suddenly lulled Liz into a real sleep however, and the dream images began to play almost immediately. 

_The free laughter of a little girl echoed down the corridor, and the warm sound surrounded her heart with warmth as she quickened her step, pushing a loose strand of golden-red hair behind her ear as she hurried around the open doorway frame and into the nursery beyond. The large bay window opposite the door displayed magnificent views of a giant labyrinth of a maze within lush green gardens from high above, but all of her focus was centred on the small five year old girl rolling across the hearth rug, trying to escape the reach of a young maid who tickled her sides mercilessly. The clear bell-like tones of delighted laughter caused her face to widen with a contented smile as she watched the domestic scene unfold from her relaxed pose on the sidelines, but a flicker of movement on the bay seat by the window caused her to glance up, catching the serious sea-green hypnotic gaze of the toddler princess who sat carefully in the lap of her young Go'ruth. _

_Before her warm smile could be returned, the little girl that had been her first focus on entering the room recognised the familiar aura that was her mother's presence and with an ecstatic crow that drew the focus back to her, she launched herself off the floor and into the opened arms that welcomed her into a loving embrace._

"_Mother!"_

_Breathing in her individual childlike scent that was always so relaxing and that reminded her of fresh apples and newly dug up dirt, she leaned back a little to brush her fingers gently through the soft black curls, fingering the red-gold streaks that were a natural copy of her own colour._

"_My little Serena! Have you missed me, loved one?"_

"_Of course, mother! I waited for you everyday and every night. Daddy said I had to be good always and that you would be home soon, and I was really good, mother, I promise; where did you go this time?"_

_Chuckling deeply at the excited babble that flowed freely from her daughter's lips, she gazed adoringly into the alight silver grey eyes that were the image of her father's before drawing her child back into a tight and loving embrace. A nervous movement from the maid still standing in her periphery as the girl moved backwards towards the wall caught her attention, and realising the significance of her shifting stance as a warrior was the first indication she had that something was about to go wrong._

_A sharp sound of a marching tattoo of footsteps that grew louder as it drew nearer and a discerning stare into the averted gaze of the maid told her the source of the approaching sounds was headed for this room with a nefarious purpose in mind. Releasing her daughter from her arms and pushing her small frame gently but firmly behind her, she didn't need words to warn her child to stay put._

_Two Noran Oracles from the Tower Guard entered the room in a synchronized move to take positions by the doorway, leaving the threshold free for a more dramatic entrance. A petite regal figure entered after them, pausing for a moment to meet the gaze of the princess sitting across from her before sweeping her own around in a languid manner to focus on the taller figure of she that was shielding her daughter with her own body in an conscious manner of a perceived threat she didn't understand. The imperial older woman's posture held a dominant aura of authority and her emerald and gold robes was an obvious statement of importance. As their eyes met, she felt her head bow instinctively and caught the scene of the maid throwing herself forward into a prostate position before her Xe'Minah and Empress out of the corner of her eye. _

_The Xe'Minah ignored the maid completely, keeping her sharp and assessing gaze fixated on who was still standing, the burnished red hair that had been expertly tied back into an elaborate bun gleaming as bright fire in the sharp sunlight that streamed through the window to light up her entrance as though her path was set by the very heavens. But it was her glinting emerald eyes that burned like a cold ice with an angry disappointment that had her suddenly apprehensive. The Empress' musical voice was amplified by a graceful power that came with her position as Xe'Minah, and the older woman held herself shrouded with an untouchable aura, but it was the choice of words spoken that bought an old nightmare to sickening reality._

_Gripping her trusted sword as she felt the rush of power from the Auron sweep through her arm, she attempted to draw the weapon as one of the Noran Oracles moved suddenly from her post, but the Tower Guard reached out to grab her daughter in a vice-like grip with a swiftness that was almost unmatchable, carrying the child who began kicking and screaming for her mother in fright out into the corridor. The terrified tones of her only child calling to her in desperation broke her heart into tiny shards, and in anxious distress she raised her sword with the intention to cut her way through any who opposed her to reach her daughter. The dark rage that filled her soul boosted her skill, but the power of the Xe'Minah was a strong wall that her blind emotion could not penetrate._

"_You should never have betrayed us, Catriona; this then would never have been necessary. We cannot now allow your daughter to ever leave the Tower; we cannot allow you poison her power. Remember that you were the one to choose this path from the many before you."_

_With a sweep of her robe she and her guards were gone, and in her anger she turned towards the only one still remaining in the room that she knew she could use to hurt the Empress the way her once trusted ruler had hurt her. Those sea-green eyes so like her mother's and yet filled with a power of their own so immense watched her enigmatically from the protective arms of her Go'ruth, and once again she felt a shiver of unsettled alarm at the maturity this toddler possessed. For a moment the shadow was held back at bay; with a shimmer of the air the tiny princes Ka Akela and her protector were gone from the room, and she dropped to her knees as a sharp pain filled her heart, a desperate cry wrenched from her chest in her broken despair. _

"_SERENA!"_

_The rage enveloped her completely in her state of emotional distress, the shadow taking advantage of her vulnerability to take full control. The wisps of the darkness used her sword to balance herself as she pulled herself awkwardly to her feet, staring with an empty gaze at the reflection that mirrored her movements in the glinting metal of her most trusted weapon. Her eyes glowed with a red light as they glazed over with a maniacal hatred as she looked up, catching the fidgeting movements of the maid who had been too afraid of the changes she had witnessed to flee to safety. The hatred that was now directed unflinchingly at her had the young girl trembling in terror, recognising on some primitive level what the warrior before her had intentions to do. Tears coursing from her unblinking eyes as she backed away slowly into the wall behind her, her head moving in a slow pendulum movement unconsciously that intimated a denial of any culpability as she tried to plead wordlessly for her life; but there was no mercy awaiting her in the reach of the shadow's power._

_The sword's tip ran true, and the maid had no time to scream before her life was ripped from her body by the steel that plunged through her heart and pulled back again with a steady arm to swing in a tight arc to decapitate the falling victim. A spray of blood splattered across the mantelpiece in a wide trail, a few drops falling into the burning fire to cause the flames to brighten in appreciation. The headless corpse dropped into a painful heap upon the hearth, a pool of blood darkening the carpet into a violent crimson, and the head rolled a little before rocking to a holt beside the far end table, the sightless gaze staring up with a permanently fixed look of horror. _

_Sheathing the bloodied sword, she faced her reflection in the bespattered mirror above the fireplace, meeting her double's red eyes with a contented smirk. She had only begun her course of bloody satisfaction, but first things were first: if Icra'Ka Danise wanted to label her a traitor, she would show them all what betrayal really meant._

The images merged into a swirl of colour as the scene ended, altering and changing before they cleared again to show another scene, as Liz shifted her body in discomfort in the only outward sign of the terror she was witnessing in her dreams.

_Holding out her sword before her, she stalked down another corridor, this one dark and filled with creeping shadows that the lighted sconces hanging threateningly from the walls above her head only seemed to emphasis. She had met no one on her journey so far, but time was against her and to her own ears her footsteps seemed hurried. She did not want to give fate the chance to delay her from reaching her daughter before he did._

_A sharp piercing scream echoed up from the recesses of the catacombs she had just come from, and the pulsing power that sung freely through her veins rejoiced at the pain it carried that she could almost taste. Her chapped lips widened into a feral grin at the skittering sensations that filled her with the sound. She had bought this terror to her enemies and now every kill it made helped the darkness within her to grow and thrive. _

_Rounding the corner with a new sense of security, she could spot the familiar alcove that she had been searching for just ahead, but her smile faded as she realised the doorway was not empty. Two hulking soldiers wearing his ensign guarded the threshold, and she shifted her grip on her weapon as they noticed her approach, rolling her shoulders in readiness of any resistance they would provide, the torchlight gleaming off the deadly sharp edges of her sword even through the blood and gore newly acquired from the battle still raging above. _

_One of the guards was young and obviously newly promoted on the battlefield to the ranks of the elite. His eyes widened nervously as he watched her saunter towards them, and she relished the emotion as it washed over her, tilting her head to the side to fix him with a hooded stare until he flinched, her lips widening into a smirk at the realisation that he would be only too easy to manipulate. The older guard barely winced as she paused before them, his eyes lifting to meet hers with a vicious glare, a glare she was only too familiar with. This soldier was no novice; he had followed her once lover out on many campaigns as an experienced warrior, and now blindly backed his commander in this determined course of rebellion against their king. _

"_Move, Shaven, and I won't have to kill you." _

_His only response was to curl his lip, tilting his head forward to spit on her shoe, marking his hatred and contempt of her evidently. Her eyes always held a reddish glow, but as a burst of furious anger blossomed within her, a sadistic light brightened the glowing orbs. She leaned backwards and pivoted on her left foot to spin her body around to face his side, her sword a shimmering metallic blur as she moved with an inhuman speed to arc the blade through the air with lethal intent. Dropping her arm as she balanced her weight easily, she paused her swing only long enough for Shaven to feel the cold touch of her steel against his neck, for the fear to light up in his eyes that told her he knew now his blunt skill on the battlefield was no match for the power that was her birthright, that it was her gift to move faster than he could draw breath. When she was satisfied he understood that, she released her hold and left gravity to do the rest; the blade slashed cleanly through muscle and bone, and his body fell to the ground as the life ran out of him in warm rivers of blood. _

"_I always hated that man." The younger soldier's head jerked up to meet her assessing gaze as her words ripped his thoughts from his fallen comrade, and he fumbled for his own blade as panic kicked in. _

"_No, no, no … I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Wagging her finger at the boy, her amused expression froze his actions in place, and she almost laughed outright at the fearful hope that began to shine through the haze of emotions filling his blue eyes. His fingers slowly released his hold on the hilt of his sword, but his feet remained bolted to the ground even as he swayed his upper body away from her approach instinctively. Reaching out with her own blood-covered fingers she smeared a red path across his left upper cheek, grinning as he cowered from her touch. Her smile turned predatory as he gulped involuntarily, and she leaned in closer to breath an answer in his ear._

"_Run." Her words had barely passed her lips before the muscles tensed in the body so close to her own, and she pulled back again to give the boy room to make his escape. She waited until he had rounded the far corner, his armour clinking awkwardly in his haste to flee, before she turned back to the still closed doorway. Drawing breath, she squared her shoulders and reached out with her palm to push the door open and out of her way._

_The room beyond the doorway was as dark as the corridor, the only light source a roaring fire filling up the fireplace in the centre of the room. A familiar figure lounged across one of the luxurious chaises that filled the floor space surrounding the open fireplace, her layered skirt spread out against the fabric of the chaise in artful abandon. The golden tresses she had piled skilfully above her ears in the latest Antarian fashion gleamed brightly in the firelight as she turned her head to meet the glare fixed on her with an expectant smile._

"_You took your time."_

_Striding further into the room to circle the occupied chaise, she sheathed her sword in one smooth motion. "I had some unfinished business to deal with. Where is she?" _

_The blue eyes that watched her carefully hardened with an unreadable emotion. "He's taken her. He doesn't want you anywhere near her."_

_Clenching her jaw in an outward show of the rush of dread that filled her on hearing those words, she leaned against the back of the chaise and stared into the flames. "She is _my _child. How does he think he will be able to keep me away from her?"_

"_She's his daughter too! And when he becomes king, she _will _be his heir. He doesn't want you to ruin that."_

_Her fingers bit into the flesh of her palm as she pulled them into a fist as the words were spoken and an unbidden fear entered her heart. "Where did he take her, Valora!"_

_The blonde did not respond to the barely veiled threat implicit in her tone, keeping her gaze focused on watching the dancing flames in the fireplace. "Somewhere safe. Somewhere you will never find her."_

_A growl raised itself from the back of her throat, as she realised what the blonde was not saying. "You helped him do this, didn't you? Is this your play for power? Are you sharing his bed as well as his trust!"_

_Swivelling her head swiftly at the implication, those blue eyes glared with the cold fire of ice, and that unreadable emotion danced again in their depths. "Stop it, Catriona! You were warned! I told you he would turn on you if you went after Ava. Did you think he wouldn't know! Or just that he wouldn't care? He may not care for her choice in men, but she _is _his cousin, and you made him your enemy when you killed her!" _

_Fingers gripping a fierce hold of the fabric, she leaned forward to whisper stonily beside Valora's ear. "I'm not afraid of Khivar. He does not have the power to be a threat to _me_! I told you that at the beginning, and that hasn't changed! Now, tell me where my daughter is!"_

"_It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over already! She's gone from here, and he will do whatever he has to do to keep Oriana away from you. " _

_Images of a little girl with golden ringlets that were her father's legacy and velvet brown eyes that could turn almost black in deep emotion filled her mind, and the pain that stabbed at her heart with the thought that she could lose her like she lost her Serena accelerated her determination. _

"_It's not over, Valora. It's not near being over yet. I won't let him steal my daughter from me!" _

_Valora stood this time, smoothing down her skirt with a firmness that indicated that as far as she was concerned the conversation was over. As the younger woman moved away from the chaise with the intention to leave the room, she reached over and grabbed the upper arm of the blonde in a firm grip to yank her back into a sprawled state against the chaise. She was not about to let Valora leave without extracting the answers she sought, and she was not above using the most painful method to receive them. Shaking of the grip on her arm, Valora pushed herself up of the cushions and spun to face the furious glare behind her. _

"_Don't be stupid, Cat. What can you do to me here? This room is protected from that blasted shadow you let loose in the castle; you can't call it here against me!"_

"_I don't need the shadow to kill you. I could do it myself – but I don't want to bathe in your blood just yet! I want my daughter back, and I _will_ get answers from you if I have to cut them from you!" A shimmer of power glimmered around her upraised hand, and suddenly a vicious looking knife appeared within her clenched fist as if she had pulled it from the air, raising the blade to rest suggestively against the exposed throat of the blonde. _

_The glimmer in those blue eyes changed, and a sudden realisation hit her at the same time a sharp pain bit into her chest from behind that she had been played. Lost within her superior pride, she had never expected that her overconfidence would be her own undoing. Her grip on the knife loosened, and the world around her tilted sickeningly as the edges frayed, and she felt her knees give way. Sinking slowly to the cold stone floor at her feet, she could only look up into the blue eyes now above her that smiled down at her with a saddened satisfaction. _

"_You didn't think I would just give you his message without taking precautions to ensure my own safety, did you?"_

_Sensation was slowing down as she could feel her own blood pour out of her body to stream along the crevices in the stone floor towards the leaping flames in the centre of the room, and in the deep recesses of her mind she could feel the wisps of the shadow loosen its grip on her soul with a shrieking scream that seemed to be echoed eerily from somewhere deep within the castle itself. Feet she had never heard sneak up behind her rested within her peripheral vision, and she fought to angle her head up to see Korin's emotionless amber eyes stare pitilessly back. Valora knelt down and reached out cold hands to draw her face back to meet her abruptly calculating look. _

"_I want your power source, Cat – I want to do what you can do!" Shaking her head slightly, she tried to pull her face out of Valora's grip, but the blonde tightened her hold to gaze back into her eyes that were rapidly changing back from the faintly glowing red to an almost black. A flash of white light erupted from the Auron charm she kept tied under her tunic, and Valora's eyes widened at the show of power. Releasing her hold with one hand, she ripped open the fabric to reveal the charm glowing slightly with a blue white tinge that was sending numbing waves through the entire body it was attached to. Reaching forward hesitantly as if the charm was calling to her, Valora had almost brushed the metal with her fingertips when it erupted again with another flash of this time blinding light. _

_A thousand voices cleaved through her fogging mind with a sharp burst of pain, swiftly silenced as the charm disappeared from around her neck and from the reach of the blonde who snatched back her hand, dropping the head she held so carefully to rebound against the cold floor with a dull thud. But there was no feeling of pain at the sudden move, for Catriona was no more; her soul gone with the charm, linked to the voices of those the Auron held within its memory as it raced outside of space and time to begin the journey again, her last conscious thought that death would not stop her from finding her children..._

With a sharp gasp of pain, Liz jerked herself awake, her knees crashing painfully against the back of the drivers seat in front of her. Ignoring the acute stare through the visor from the driver himself, she kept her eyes closed as she drew in deep breaths to calm her racing heart from the emotions and the very real pain she had felt through the dream as if she was the one experiencing them. A warm hand brushed her sweat-dampened streaks of hair back from her forehead, and she slowly opened her eyes to meet the concerned hazel eyes that smiled tentatively at her. Meeting Isabel's gaze with a grateful one of her own, she accepted the comfort for a moment before she realised abruptly that the jeep had stopped its forward motion, and she jerked her body up straighter in her chair, pushing Isabel's hand away as she peered through the little patch of window closest to her to catch her first glimpse of enemy territory. Max met his sister's gaze in the visor for a moment, sharing without words their mutual worried uneasiness before he leaned over to shake Michael awake, calling out softly as he did so.

"We've reached Copper Summit. We're here."

* * *

Next Chapter: 

**Chapter Fifteen: Any Chance the Fates Are _Our_ Side?**

Copper Summit seems like any other normal rural town in Arizona; except that they are all hiding a secret. A secret that when revealed could bring down a whole new version of reality on Max and his Pod Squad … or is it Liz they are trying to it keep from?

**AN: **Hey guys, I am really sorry I haven't been back in a while, but I had some horrible things happen in my life and I just lost all inspiration to write. But, I am back now … and I have a real fire to get this story written and out there. What do you think? Let me now if you liked the chapter, or even if you didn't! Shout out to all of you who kept me determined to do this thing!

Ciao ciao, xx


End file.
